Hope Springs (A Storybrooke, Montana AU)
by EmilyBea
Summary: Emma Swan never expected life to be this good: her kid is happy, she has the best friends anyone could ask for, and she's living her dream working with horses on a ranch. But all of that changes when her best friend Ruby comes home married to Liam Jones, because Liam's brother Killian is the kind of man that makes a good life an amazing one. All Emma has to do is give him a chance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Emma**_

 _ **Storybrooke, Montana**_

"Is it everything you dreamed of?" Mary Margaret asked Emma as they stared together at the expanse of her new ranch. Or rather, _their_ new ranch.

Mary Margaret, Emma, and their best friends Ruby and Belle had pooled together everything they had to transform this little corner of the world that they dearly loved, a home that had been passed to the four women from Ruby's grandmother just a few months earlier. At the far edges of the town of Storybrooke Montana, the ranch spanned nearly twenty acres and was the site where each woman felt she could find her refuge from the harsh realities of their earlier lives.

Mary Margaret would be opening her veterinary practice near their stables that would range from small pets to large ranch animals. Those stables would be run by Emma, whose love for horses sparked the fire in her heart almost as much as her eleven-year-old son, Henry. Ruby would be breeding Irish wolfhounds and created a facility that could house up to eight full-grown hounds and one litter of pups. And as for Belle - dear sweet Belle - well, she would still be working at the town library but had been granted the entirety of the basement to create the personal library of her dreams. Though it was being worked on, the space promised to be everything the bibliophile could ever dream of.

The four friends and Henry fit more than comfortably in the large farm house that sat at the center of the parcel of land and the simple easiness of it all calmed Emma, a woman who many had called 'on-edge' in her life.

Always determined to do right by herself and her son, Emma Swan knew the cruelties that this world had to offer and so actively avoided anything that threatened their small sort of happiness. A survivor of the foster system, Emma had been bounced around from home to home until at sixteen she ran away. It was only a few short years after that when she met Henry's father, who on top of being a thief, let Emma take the fall for a crime he'd committed.

Despite the dark stains on her past, Emma had also known great kindness, not the least of which came from a women named Lily Page. Like Emma, Ms. Page had been a child of the system and she worked hard all through her life to grant second chances to children from similarly broken lives. She pleaded with the judge on Emma's case for leniency, and in exchange for no jail time, Emma was brought to Storybrooke to work off her community service hours.

Pregnant and feeling entirely alone, Emma was surprisingly embraced by the tiny town of people and she made friends quickly. Mary Margaret was the first to offer friendship, opening her small loft to Emma and her unborn child when Emma needed the assistance the most. Across the hall from them, Belle and Ruby lived in a similarly small apartment and when Henry came and Emma's whole life turned on its axis, the three women had been there to help with anything and everything.

The friends bonded over their love of books and music, and chocolate and wine, and most basically over the goodness of their natures and the kindness each woman had inside. They were all different, but their differences never came between them. Emma knew because of her friends what it meant to have family even before she met Henry, and with the addition of her kid, Emma was certain the same feelings of loneliness were gone for good. Things might be hard, but they would be better for having people who loved her along for the ride.

While in Storybrooke Emma also learned that her childhood fondness for horses could mean more and could inform her path in life. So she worked hard as a ranch hand and stable assistant while taking correspondence classes to get her degree. It had taken her seven years but she had graduated from the University of Montana in Equestrian Studies and when her mentor (who most called Doc Hopper) retired, he left his business and clients to Emma. She'd taken over care of his horses and those of his clients still on his land for a small fee that had been more than fair. But this new home, aptly named Hope Springs Ranch, would now be the base for her entire operation.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret called her from the lengthy reminiscing and Emma blinked away the haziness of her wandering mind.

Emma pulled Mary Margaret into a side hug and the two women smiled as they watched the wind lick at the tall grass to the side of their farmhouse. On the path Henry led a troop of three of Ruby's young pups in a game of tag. The dogs barreled after him on slightly shaky legs and every once in a while Henry intentionally let himself fall to the ground to collect their cute puppy loving.

"Yeah, it's everything." But as Emma said the words, that small voice in the back of her mind whispered that it was _almost_ everything.

For what Emma Swan wouldn't admit out loud was that sometimes, at the end of a long day or in times of awesome achievement, she felt something missing. She was missing someone to love her and put her first who could help her carry her burdens. Someone who the stars had determined would be hers and only hers. She wanted the fairy tale she read about in books, a great love, a man who would cross realms and time to find her and to love her. But that was sappy, and if there was one thing Emma was not, it was sappy. At least not openly.

"Ruby and Belle will be back in a few days. Two weeks is too long, and I want to hear more about that guy Belle mentioned that Ruby met! Of course the connection would cut off just as she was getting to the good part," Mary Margaret mused.

"Knowing Ruby it'll be quite the affair. Stolen kisses, tensions high, the stuff of movies. Then reality will set back in, she'll jump back on that plane and come home like she always does. I'm just shocked that Belle seemed so okay with spending so much of their trip with that man and his friend."

"Liam Jones. Doesn't get much more British than that does it?" Mary Margaret sighed, clearly losing herself in the magic of potential love, a favorite pastime of hers.

"Isn't Liam an Irish name?" Emma asked.

"You know, now that you mention it – I don't really know. But hey, a girl can work with both of those, can't she? Come on, let's get dinner started."

"Alright. Henry!" Emma called to her son and held up her two hands signaling that he was to come in the house in ten minutes. He nodded and waved.

Emma took one last look at the ranch and pushed away the thought that something was missing, because for now, things were next to perfect. And next to perfect was pretty damn good.

…

 _ **Killian**_

 _ **Dublin, Ireland**_

"Married?! Liam, tell me I did not just hear you say that you've run off and gotten yourself married!"

Killian Jones stared at his phone in shock and disbelief. Liam? His elder brother, Liam? The man was a walking poster boy for respectability and responsibility and he expected Killian to believe that he'd gone off and married some lass on a whim. No, not possible.

" _Aye I said married and I meant it, Killian"_ Liam gruffly responded into the receiver. _"So get your ass to London and come and meet her. Bring Dave and Robin too if you like. Will's here and we're gonna have me a little send off. I'd like to see you all before I go."_

"What do you mean send off? Where the bloody hell are you going?" Hearing the commotion, David Nolan popped his head into the doorway to see what was going on.

"Everything all right?" he mouthed at Killian.

"Fuck no," Killian whispered back.

" _She's American and her trip is over in a few days. I'm going back home with her."_

"You married an American girl on holiday and you're going to follow her?" At this point the building tension in Killian's neck was sucking so much of his anxiety that his voice had returned to normal. He tried to ease the knot out as he closed his eyes and schooled his breathing. When he opened them again, Dave stood there with his mouth hanging open in shock.

" _That's right,"_ Liam responded and a feminine giggle could be heard in the background. This conversation wasn't private then.

"And where exactly in America are you to call home now, brother?"

" _Little town called Storybrooke Montana."_

"Montana? What the hell is in Montana?" This time both Killian and David spoke together out loud earning a chuckle from Liam.

" _Ranching. My girl raises Wolfhounds, if you can believe it, Irish the lot of them. And she lives there with some girls she grew up with. One's a vet, the other trains horses, just like you used to want to little brother."_

Liam was greeted by silence, completely stunned silence. Were there words for this – this, whatever the hell this was? David's phone rang and he answered it swiftly.

"Robin, hey now's not a great time." David had been just about to tell Robin he was on speaker when Robin replied.

" _Don't care, put Killian on. His brother's gone and got himself married for Chrissake and the poor bastard ought to hear it from a live person instead of seeing it on facebook like I just have."_

" _I'll take that as my congratulations, Locksley. Saturday at seven at King's Grotto. And dress sharp would you, don't want my lovely wife thinking she's off and made a mistake once she sees the lot of you."_ With that the line went dead and Killian looked up at his best mate.

"She must be some girl," David noted out loud.

"Is there a girl in all the world worth moving to bloody Montana? What even is a Montana?" Killian huffed.

" _Land of cowboys and oil barons. Oh and lots and lots of open space far as I can recall,"_ Robin replied through the speaker _. "Your brother's in for quite a wake up call if you ask me."_

"Maybe it'll be good for him. None of us are getting any younger, and Liam's a good six years older than the rest of us. Time for him to settle down."

Here were David's homegrown, American family values that he usually did such a good job of tampering down. After nearly ten years in Ireland when he'd come here for Uni and decided not to go back, David had largely assimilated to the small green nation, but underneath it all he was still a good ole' southern gentleman Killian figured.

"Perhaps. But I'd like a good look at this woman before I say for sure," Killian said.

"So… I guess we're going to a party then." Robin's grin could be heard through the phone and Killian rolled his eyes. Lord help him. How the hell had his life gone asunder so bloody quickly?

As David finished the conversation with Robin, hashing out the details of their impending trip to London this weekend, Killian allowed himself to begin to sort it out. Of everything it had been David's comment about settling down that seemed to tug at him most. He'd long thought himself the happy, care-free bachelor. But if he was honest, there was that niggling sense that he was ready for something… better. Something a lot like love.

But that wasn't the issue. The issue was his blasted brother, and in forty-eight hours he'd give him a piece of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Emma**_

 _ **Storybrooke, Montana**_

"Another day closer to Ruby and Belle coming home, Mom! Are we still going to make them the sign? And the cake? They've been gone a long time."

Emma smiled at her precocious son and his endless stream of questions and comments. She was finishing off the scrambled eggs for their morning's breakfast as Mary Margaret stood beside her with the hot chocolate. The dog days of summer still clung to the Montana plains even though it was the end of September and she felt the slightly uneasy lick of sweat as she worked over the stove.

"Sure are, kid. Why don't you go check the dining room after break-"

Before Emma even got the words out Henry sprung up from his spot and ran to the adjoining dining room. Spread out on the large wooden table she knew were the supplies she'd picked up when she was last in town that should keep Henry busy most of the afternoon when he got home from school.

"Oh wow, this is awesome! I'm gonna make the letters like that graffiti we saw in Billings, by the train station, remember? And then I'll make sure to draw the dogs for Ruby and the books for Belle and-"

He kept going but Emma was distracted by an incoming Skype request on her laptop. It was Belle! She slid the eggs onto a nearby serving dish, shut off the stove and hurried over to answer.

"Oh thank God, it's been a few days since we've heard anything," remarked Mary Margaret.

Emma pressed the accept button and on the screen she found a joyous looking Ruby checking her hair on the monitor of Belle's laptop. Beside her sat a clearly less excited Belle. In fact, she looked downright worried and her eyes kept darting back and forth between Emma and Mary Margaret. What was that about?

" _Em & M! You both look divine, we miss you terribly, don't we Belle?" _

Ruby's smile was so genuine and her manner so excited that it was hard not to smile back but if anything was going to keep Emma from doing so it was the pathetic attempt at an answer that escaped Belle's mouth. Half squeak half croak it sounded almost painful.

"Everything all right over there, Ruby?" Emma asked warily.

" _Everything is simply sublime. I don't know why people are so down on London weather. My life's been nothing but sunshine since we got here."_

"Oh! Does this have anything to do with that guy Belle mentioned last time we skyped?" Mary Margaret sat a little closer to the screen as if being closer to the source of the sound brought their friends themselves closer. Emma noticed the blush that crept up Belle's cheeks after Mary Margaret's comment.

"Yeah, Liam right?" Emma continued. Something was definitely up.

" _Well that's actually what we're calling about. I wanted to give you guys a little bit of a heads up. Liam is actually coming back with us! Isn't that smashing?"_

Emma and Mary Margaret responded at the same time.

"Did you just say smashing?" "Oh my God, he's coming? Here? Oh my God! Tell me everything!" At these responses Belle finally seemed to find her voice again and before Ruby could go on about the impending visit Belle spoke.

" _Why don't you tell them why Liam is coming back with us, Ruby."_ Again with the glancing between the two of them.

" _Well… last night… Liam and I sort of got married!"_

Suddenly the screen was consumed with Ruby's dancing hand on which two new rings sat, one opulent and with a fitting diamond and ruby arrangement and then a solid gold wedding band. The response was stunned silence. A beat, then another passed with both Mary Margaret and Emma staring at the screen slack-jawed. Married!? RUBY? Ruby, who had sworn up and down their whole lives that she'd never meet a man worth keeping longer than a week was married to someone she'd known….well…. about a week.

Henry chose that moment to reenter the kitchen looking for his breakfast and found his Mom and Mary Margaret at the computer.

"Hi Ruby! Hi Belle! How's London? Mom and Mary Margaret and I are getting things ready for when you come back. Ruby the puppies are getting so big! And Skipper caught a rabbit, but he's a good boy and didn't hurt it, he let it go when I told him to stop. And-"

"Henry, honey, the bus will be here soon. Go grab your eggs and your cocoa, Mary Margaret and I will be right there."

"Okay Mom. Bye Belle! Bye Ruby!" With that Henry headed back over to retrieve his breakfast. Confident that he was no longer paying attention, Emma turned back to the screen and spoke first.

"Married, Ruby, you've known him what, a week? What do you even know about the guy?"

" _I know he's a good man. I know the way he makes me laugh and the way he kisses. The way he does this thing with his-"_ Emma hit the mute button but the screen made Ruby's intention pretty obvious. Seemed this Liam knew just how to please a woman and if the facial expressions were anything to go off of, Ruby was a bit of an addict now.

"Henry is twenty feet from me, Ruby. PG please. What do you know logistically? What's he do for a living? Does he have kids? Big stuff, Ruby."

" _That is the big stuff Emma. And no he doesn't have kids…. Yet. And he owns some shipping company or something. But he and his brother sold most of it, or hired someone to run it or something? So now they mostly just follow what they're passionate about. So Liam is a writer. Poetry actually."_

A sigh from Mary Margaret actually pulled an eye roll from Emma. _Poetry?! Seriously?_

" _Sometimes you just know, Emma. You know me, I'd never just jump into marriage but Liam, it's like he was the part of me I felt was missing."_

Her words touched Emma and sparked the slight memory of yesterday's private musings. The voice in her head was nagging that Ruby was being foolish, that love lead to hurting and that you needed to know everything about someone to know if you could trust them. A week wasn't nearly enough time to gauge that. But Emma's heart hoped differently. It wanted to believe in sparks and magic, in guiding lights and angel choirs at first meetings. So Emma Swan surprised herself and her three dearest friends.

"Think he's ready for a Montana winter?"

With this sort of approval from Emma the four women all spoke on their excitement for Ruby and Emma asked for a few more particulars. Much as she trusted Ruby, she didn't feel okay letting a strange man move into her house with her very impressionable son. Ruby had it all planned that he and she would move into the smaller guest house already over by the kennels and someday, if they had the money, they'd build something bigger. Mary Margaret meanwhile was desperate for a picture or something to hold her over.

" _Check your damn facebook every once in a while and you'll know these things."_

With lightening speed, Emma brought up Ruby's page and, wow, hottie alert. Liam was tall and, from what Emma could tell, built. His eyes held sincerity and his smile seemed true as he looked down at Ruby in the shot. Ruby meanwhile looked right at the camera like the cat who caught the canary, fully aware of the major score she'd landed in the hot foreign guy.

"Tell me he has brothers. Or at least friends," Mary Margaret demanded.

" _Both. And we're meeting them tonight for a party. I hope they like me."_ For the first time in the conversation some signs of insecurity crossed Ruby's beautiful face and her three friends were quick to assure her that there was no need to worry. Everyone loved Ruby, it was impossible not to.

"What about you, Belle? Do we need to worry about you eloping in the next forty eight hours?" Emma joked.

Belle surprisingly blushed though and just shook her head no a little too fiercely. Before Emma could ask anything more, Ruby informed them that they really must go and the call quickly ended in a flurry of goodbyes and see you soons.

"Married. Ruby got married." Emma tried to get used to the words.

"I guess she did. I hope she knows that she's doing it again. She's not denying me my bridesmaid moment. We all made a pact and she's damn well sticking to it. And you're making the cake." Mary Margaret went to pour the two of them a cocoa.

"Me?" Emma exclaimed, "Why me?!"

"Oh don't 'why me?' We both know you make that heavenly coffee creation of yours and it's all Ruby will want so we'll practice our sugar flowers."

"And to think I woke up today thinking the biggest commitments on my plate were rehabbing Gus' mare and asking you about the foal in stable three." Emma made the final cinnamon additions to hers and Mary Margaret's drinks.

"To Ruby and Liam." Emma offered in a casual toast.

"And to Liam having hot friends and or brothers." They laughed and clinked their glasses together.

…

 _ **Killian**_

 _ **London, England**_

"Anyone else feel slightly embarrassed that none of us had any plans to cancel for this little shindig?" Robin posed to David and Killian as they walked down the crowded street from their train station to Killian's flat near Kensington Garden.

"Who else would I have plans with other than you two. It's not like architects have particularly emergent crises on a regular basis," David surmised. "And Killian doesn't have to work another day in his life if he so chooses. Between Jim Smee and August Booth, Jones Shipping can't seem to stop making money."

"I meant with women, mate. But your answer tells me exactly how lucky you've been with the ladies lately."

"Liam's done just about enough for all three of us." Killian pulled out a flask from the front pocket of his dark jeans and offered it to Robin.

"You didn't, mate! Oh my God you did! Old faithful in the flesh. How long's it been? I haven't seen this little bugger since that party at the flat in Galway." Robin saluted Killian with the flask before taking a long swig of the rum inside. He passed it to David who eyed it warily but shook his head to pass. Killian arched his brow at his best friend.

"Someone's got to make sure you stay on your best behavior to meet Mrs. Liam Jones." True enough, and with that Killian took a swig himself before tucking the flask back into place.

"Liam didn't ask you for your mum's ring though, right?" Robin asked and Killian shook his head. Unconsciously his hand moved to the inside pocket of his leather jacket where the ring currently sat.

The ring had specifically been left to Killian when their mother passed away after a long fight with lymphoma. Killian had been six years old at the time but his mother remained adamant until the end that he was her romantic. She believed he was the son that love would cling to the hardest, and she wished the ring to see that kind of love since it hadn't seen it with herself and Killian's father. The tasteful diamond was wreathed with other smaller stones on a band of Celtic knots, but the recent… _occurrences_ … lead Killian to wonder if perhaps his mother had been wrong. Maybe it was Liam who would know that kind of great love and not him. That nagging worry clung a little too tightly to his mind as they approached the building where he lived part time.

"Well gentleman, it would appear you've finally arrived." From the front stoop came Will Scarlet, a close family friend of the Jones' from childhood who's stayed a constant in Killian and Liam's life. He greeted Robin and David before turning to Killian.

"Now before you say anything, Killian, know that I would have tried to stop it but there were some _unforeseen_ considerations."

"Unforeseen considerations? What the bloody hell does that mean?" Robin asked.

"Well I didn't really see Liam and Ruby falling madly in love but that happened. Wish I was kidding ya but it's been borderline sickening all the snogging and whispers…" Killian looked into Will's eyes and saw something more.

"What aren't you telling me Will?"

"You always could tell when I was holding back. Okay now's as good a time as any. Ruby has a friend with her. Belle is her name. She's not to be messed with by any of you."

"Laying a claim, Scarlet?" Robin joked but Will got defensive.

"She's not a possession, Locksley."

"But you like her," Killian observed and his friend's slight nod and inability to hold his gaze told him everything. In a matter of days, two American women had sunk their charms into his brother and friend and it was up to him to see if they were worth it.

"Did they put something in the London water since I was last here or something?" Robin asked which earned a small laugh from the others. "I think I'll need some more of that rum Captain Jones. Best to be prepared if we're walking into a love nest tonight."

"Here, here." And with that Killian lead them all into the flat and readied himself for meeting his new, dare he say it, sister.

Once inside, Killian finally thought to check his blasted facebook for a visual and after throwing his stuff in his room sat down to take a look. The former Miss. Lucas (or was she keeping her name? who was to know) was certainly a beautiful woman, but it wasn't the profile picture of him and his brother that drew him in. In the cover photo above it.

In the photograph Ruby and three of her friends stood spelling out the word LOVE with their arms in a sunset silhouette shot. Their backs were to the camera but Killian caught the subtle shine of blonde hair and his eyes automatically traced the stunning figure creating the E. He found himself wondering what the mysterious woman looked like in the light when David knocked on his door.

"Just checking that you haven't gotten yourself drunk in the last five minutes, mate." The strange little inflection David put on the final word always made Killian laugh a bit. For whatever reason the word never sounded quite right off David's tongue but he was truly his best friend and Killian was glad to have him.

"Tragically no I have not, but best to go check on Robin, eh?" And with that he tucked his phone back away and the two went to go make sure a certain houseguest hadn't weaseled his way into the liquor cabinet already.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Killian**_

 _ **London, England**_

"Scanning the door won't get them here any faster, mate. We're in it now, all we can do is wait."

Robin wasn't sloshed as he said the words to Killian, but at this rate he would be before the night was close to over. The overly merry man was well into his second pint and the lot of them had only been sitting fifteen minutes in the place. Killian merely raised his eyebrow to his friend. Then he went back to scanning.

Little had changed about the King's Cove since Killian last sat in one of the darkened booths. The Cove managed to pull together old school and modern influences and was run by a buddy of Liam's from Uni. Problem was, Killian always had the darndest time remember his name. Colin? Connor? Everyone just called him King, some old nickname or something and after all this time, it hardly seemed good form to inquire.

"Will didn't mention anything about them running late when he left the flat, did he?" David asked Killian.

"No but with Liam as he is we'll be lucky if they walk in before midnight."

Like he'd conjured his brother through some sort of magic, Liam appeared at the door of the bar towering over most of the other patrons. His shock of brown hair was in need of a cut, but aside from that his brother looked good. Good, however, couldn't begin to cover the woman on his arm. Ruby Lucas – erm, Ruby _Jones_ – certainly knew how to make an entrance and between the pristine chestnut locks and the fire engine lipstick, every man in the bar was practically drooling. He watched as his brother whispered something in his bride's ear and Ruby smiled and playfully shoved at him. Likely something crude if Killian was to hazard a guess.

Killian, David, and Robin rose from their seats and Killian could have sworn he heard a 'holy shit' from under Robin's breath. He straightened his shirt a bit and moved to greet his brother. When the two made eye contact the smile on Liam's face was infectious and the two met in a huge bear hug. Surprise and doubt be damned, when his brother was here in the flesh, it was hard for Killian to be in a poor mood with him.

"Brother, let me introduce you to my wife, Ruby Jones. Ruby, love, my baby brother, Killian."

"Perhaps you meant younger brother. Pleasure to meet you Ruby. You'll have to tell me how someone as lovely as you managed to settle for old Liam here."

This earned Killian a hard punch in the arm but it was worth it and Ruby responded with a throaty warble of a laugh. Historically, Ruby would have been just Killian's type, brunette, knowing eyes, and a body built for sin. But when he held Ruby's hand in his he felt nothing but a friendly warmth. Besides, he had a sudden fascination with blondes.

 _Wait what? Where had that thought come from?_

"It's good to meet you too, Killian." Her voice matched the laugh. Yeah it was certain, Ruby Lucas bore the shell of a man-eater, but if the light in her eyes when she looked at his brother was any indication, those days were behind her. The girl was clearly in deep for the bloke.

"These are my best mates, David Nolan and Robin Locksley." Each man assured Ruby it was a pleasure to meet her, though Robin was a little friendlier than decorum typically allowed.

"Alright back to your pint there bandit. They'll be no stealing Ruby now or ever."

The exaggerated joking from Liam pulled another laugh from the group of them. Ruby then pulled her friend next to her, who must be the infamous Belle Will spoke of earlier. When Killian hazarded a glance at his friend he was sure of it. The woman's sweet petite form and classic features held Will captive. The man could barely tear his eyes from her it seemed.

"And this is my friend Belle. She actually was the reason for the trip here." Belle blushed a bit at the attention, but held her own.

"What was this trip originally intended for?" Killian asked.

"A conference," Belle replied.

"Not just any conference, Belle was invited to speak at the IARF after writing only one book! Can you believe it?!" Ruby held her friend's hand and it was clear she supported her whole-heartedly.

"I'm sorry, the IARF?" David replied.

"The International Association for Romantic Fiction. Have you heard of Emilie Desrosiers?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, she wrote that book last year that made every girl in the isle mental. God the woman in Dublin were practically at each other's throats about spoilers. Couldn't escape the bloody thing, and now they're making a movie." Robin clearly knew a lot more about romance books than Killian did, but Ruby seemed delighted.

"Emilie Desrosiers is Belle."

"Ruby!" Belle looked like she was about to pass out and as soon as the words left Ruby's mouth, she covered it with her hand and looked stricken.

"Oh God Belle, I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous. It slipped out. Besides, Liam won't let them tell, will you Liam?"

"I certainly will not. Your secret is safe with these lads Belle. You have my word on that. And theirs." Liam gave a pointed look at them all. Killian and David readily agreed, and Robin looked downright delighted at the prospect that the quiet Belle may be said author. Killian made a mental note to look up the book in question later.

"But you said you worked in a library," Will said. Belle blushed again but turned and looked him in the eyes, lacking the timidity she spared the others.

"I do. I can't just sit around writing all day. What kind of life is that? Plus Mary Margaret and Emma would never allow it."

"Aye, I'm a bit afraid how they'll think of me. I reckon I'll seem a little less hard working than your friends might like."

Liam's typically assured smile now lacked a bit of its usual cockiness. What was this? Genuine concern about what people thought about him? This had to be a sign of true love. Killian had never seen such a thing from his older brother.

"No, that's not what I meant. They're not judgmental. Mary Margaret is just… and Emma is… I don't know I don't want to say it wrong," Belle waved her hand like she could get the mess of anxious words out of the air between them all sooner. Nervous or not, the woman was charming, and Killian could see why his friend Will might take such a fancy to her.

"What Belle is trying to say is that Mary Margaret is the kindest person you'll ever meet. She's a nurturer with a strong sense of morality. And Emma…well Emma is just kick ass. She's the one you want beside you in a fight, and the person you want beside you when you're at your worst. Before she came to Storybrooke, it was like none of us were really living. She kind of saved us." Ruby grew a little teary eyed at the statement and Belle squeezed her hand.

"She and Henry."

"Henry? She married then?" Robin asked.

"No, Henry is her son. He's eleven and too smart for his own good. He may not have her blonde hair or perfect smirk down, but he's damn near her clone when it comes to personality."

At the mention of the golden hair, Killian felt a strange sort of skip in his chest. His hand reached up and he rubbed the offending spot. It was very likely this was the lass from the photo he'd seen earlier. Now she had a name, Emma. And she had a son. Was he ready for that?

 _Jesus get a hold of yourself Jones, you've never even met the bloody woman!_ He put his drink to his lips to try and gain control of his thoughts again. While he did the group returned to the booth and all spoke together about Ruby and Liam's first meeting and the ceremony. Ruby assured them all that there would need to be another in Montana. Mary Margaret would have her head if they didn't and they'd settled on three week's time for it to happen.

Before David or Robin could protest, Liam silenced them with the assurance that he would be paying all the expenses for each of his friends, all of whom he hoped to stand with him on that day. Not that it really mattered. Each of them had some sort of share in Jones shipping. They could afford a holiday. Hell they could afford a hundred holidays. Easy.

"Do they have hotels in Montana?" Robin asked.

"The do, but you're all more than welcome to stay at the ranch. We've got the room, and you're all family now," Ruby replied.

"You're both sure? We wouldn't want to impose. Perhaps you ought to ask your other friends. Mary Margaret and E – Emma." The name felt somehow lighter than other words when it rolled off his tongue.

"We know our friends. Trust me, they'll love having you all." Belle nodded as Ruby spoke and that was enough for Killian. He looked over at Dave and the two nodded at each other, both in agreement that they were Montana-bound.

"Splendid. I love a wedding. To the bride and groom," Robin said.

"To the bride and groom!"

…..

 _ **Emma**_

 _ **Storybrooke, Montana**_

"She didn't!" Emma was skimming an email from Ruby following her meeting with Liam's brother and his friends and couldn't keep herself from the exclamation.

"What did Ruby do now?"

Mary Margaret popped her head into the kitchen from the dining room where she and Henry were working diligently on the welcome home banner that now also included Liam. They hadn't known much about him besides his living in London and writing poetry, so his section had become an interesting sort of word cloud with anything and everything Irish and British that Henry could think of. Basically it said things like 'fish and chips' and 'real football.'

"She invited Liam's brother and three friends to come stay with us when they have the ceremony here." Emma shook her head in disbelief. She wasn't mad, per se, she was just stunned. When would the twists stop coming?

"Oh well that should be nice. And I mean we have time. Knowing Ruby she'll get around to that in what, six months? A year?" Mary Margaret searched Emma's face for more.

"Try three weeks from today." Mary Margaret whipped around fully to face Emma so quickly that the markers she'd had in hand went flying. She was consumed with the news and started pacing about.

"Three weeks?! Three weeks!? How in the world are we supposed to throw a wedding together in three weeks?! I mean the invitations, and the flowers and the seating. We'll need a tent. Or if they want it inside, maybe a venue. Who will cater? Do we cook? Is this a potluck for God's sake what is happening? I can't do three weeks!"

Emma watched the scene unfolding before her and placed her hand over her mouth to try and hide her bemused laughter. Mary Margaret was a sight right now. Still in her veterinarian gear and looking all out of sorts she made for a hilarious image. When Mary Margaret looked at her and saw the laughter in Emma's eyes, it sparked recognition in her own and the two women let themselves laugh aloud. What the hell had Ruby gotten them into?

"Forget the wedding planning. Ruby has sworn up and down she'll handle it in this email, but these guys Liam's bringing, what do we do with them?" Emma asked.

"We have a whole wing of the house that we aren't using," Mary Margaret replied but even her usually chipper tone couldn't conceal the truth.

That extra wing she'd mention had become a bit of an unofficial storage facility and over the course of restoring everything else they'd just kept throwing stuff in there. To fit anyone they'd have at least two days full work just to empty everything out, never mind clean and make the beds up. Both Emma and Mary Margaret had demanding jobs, somewhat erratic hours and no desire to undertake something like that.

"We could always call-" Emma began.

"Don't even go there." Mary Margaret held up her hand begging Emma not to finish that statement.

"-Regina. I know there's history there but you have to admit, she's got the magic touch with stuff like this. There's a reason she runs a consulting business in Nowheresville, USA and drives a Porsche. The woman is good."

"She is not good! She's very _very_ bad. People called her the Evil Queen in high school not because we were jealous, but because she went out of her way to make sure we all knew just how much better than us she was." Mary Margaret's normally soft features were contorted into anger and a little bit of fear at the mention of Miss Regina Mills.

"I'm not expecting you guys to braid each other's hair and swap stories of your most traumatic sexual escapades over a bottle of merlot. I'm asking you to pay her to do a job."

Mary Margaret did not seem interested and certainly did not lighten at the sarcasm in Emma's tone.

"Think of it this way," Emma added, "you will be her boss. She literally has to follow your commands. For a couple days, _you_ can be Queen."

Mary Margaret seemed to mull this over for a moment, seriously drawn to the idea of wielding power of her high school tormentor but she shook her head.

"No, then I'd be just as bad as her."

"Oh good, the high road. Not gonna lie you had me worried for a second there. I thought good old Mary Margaret may just turn to the dark side." Emma stood and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"We're doing this for Ruby. So if and when you want to deck Regina in the face, just keep telling yourself that." Mary Margaret actually cracked a smile at that.

"Does this count as my wedding present?" Mary Margaret teased back.

"Only if you're paying. Her Majesty doesn't come cheap, honey."

"When Ruby comes home tomorrow, I'm giving her a piece of my mind." But even as Mary Margaret said the words, Emma knew she wouldn't. She'd take one look at Ruby and Liam and everything would be sunshine, rainbows and hope again.

"I'm more interested in getting the scoop from Belle. She's just had a front row seat to the crazy train and knows everyone coming for the wedding."

"Oh Belle will talk." Emma raised an eyebrow at Mary Margaret.

"And just how do you know that?"

"Because she had me switch out the lock on the library door and I haven't given her the keys yet." Emma was shocked.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I _so_ would."

With that, Henry came barging back in demanding an assistant for the banner. Grasping his mother's hand he lead Emma back to the dining room and set her to work filling in more of the UK word cloud. Not that she was of much help. All she added was Colin Firth and Doctor Who before turning to her phone for guidance.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Emma Swan**_

 _ **Storybrooke Montana**_

Three weeks had come and gone and here she was, the morning of the new houseguests arrival and Emma felt woefully unprepared.

Not in the logistical things. They had hired Regina both to finish the organizing of the guest wing and to help Ruby with much of the wedding planning. Things with Emma's stables were running smoothly as Leroy was on point to cover her for the course of the weekend and only page her in case of an emergency. Same went for Mary Margaret, who had found a veterinarian the county over willing to come here for a small fee to provide care for any new incoming patients.

No, the reason Emma felt woefully unprepared was not logistical - it was strategic. People said you couldn't go into battle without a plan of action, yet that's exactly how she felt.

When Ruby and Belle returned home and brought Liam along with them Emma had been all too happy to see her friends and delighted to meet Liam. Charismatic, handsome, and most importantly over the moon about Ruby, Liam was a nice man, a good man from everything she could see. But an overly generous man with information he was not, and that ability to keep things mum seemed to have rubbed off on Ruby and Belle over the course of their trip.

For weeks, Emma and Mary Margaret tried all sorts of tactics to find out more about Liam's brother and friends, but aside from their names and general occupations they got nothing. Sure, she could have sunken to that lowness of Facebook stalking, but she couldn't bring herself to admit defeat like that… until now. Because they'd be here any minute and she was damn well going to know _something_ about them.

Before Emma could pull out her laptop though, Mary Margaret knocked on her door and came in with her iPad in hand, clearly having succumbed to curiosity just a bit before Emma. Emma let out a relieved breath before Mary Margaret began.

"Okay so as expected, Liam's friends and his brother are hot. Like problematically attractive, Emma. Like how are we hosting them a week, hot."

Mary Margaret sat down next to Emma on the edge of her bed and began scrolling through Liam's friend's list stopping first on Robin Locksely. Emma knew Robin was the new age artist - everything in his pieces was inspired by the forest, according to Liam, and he'd made a name for himself in Dublin and London. That was the extent of her knowledge about the man, well that and that he liked to stir the pot a bit. His page didn't supply much more other than that Mary Margaret was right, he was certainly handsome.

"Okay one for one. How about Will? From Ruby's prodding all week, I think something may have happened between he and Belle."

Mary Margaret scrolled back and pulled up Will Scarlet. He too was good looking if a bit more boyish than Liam or Robin. She could immediately see what would attract Belle to him when reading his about section. He had a PhD candidate in Romantic Literature (not to be confused with Belle's romance fiction) and volunteered with the British Legion for Literacy. Will was not only cute, but clearly loved reading, perhaps even as much as Belle did.

"Way to go Belle," Emma mused. "Okay and the last friend is David something right?" At this Mary Margaret's fingers faltered and Emma noticed a subtle blush rise on her friend's cheeks.

"Let me guess, this is where the hotness becomes problematic."

Mary Margaret cleared her throat and attempted to throw a sarcastic look at Emma but to no avail. The truth was out, Mary Margaret had a bit of a crush going. When Emma looked down at his screen page she could see why. Kind blue eyes, a chiseled jaw line and a hint of five o'clock shadow made him certifiably great looking. Coupled with the three-piece suit and the slightly tousled hair, she could totally tell he was Mary Margaret's type. But after a quick perusal of the man in question, her eyes darted to his companion in the photo and her breathing stopped short.

 _Holy sex on a stick, yes please!_ Emma thought to herself before blushing in horror at how unabashed her inner voice seemed to be about the man. Chances were he wasn't even-

"Yeah and next to him is Killian." Mary Margaret glanced at Emma expecting some continuation of today's addition of 'hot or not,' but when she found Emma struggling to say anything and growing increasingly flushed, Mary Margaret grinned and clapped happily.

"Oh you're so into him! And good for you he looks like one of those closeted bad boys who run the world by day and at night…. Well you know."

Mary Margaret, try as she might, could never actually bring herself further than saying a guy was hot. Despite the years of conditioning from being friends with Ruby and Emma and even Belle, Mary Margaret's childhood socialization reigned supreme and Eva Blanchard _never_ would allow a daughter of hers to ogle men and detail the ways they should please a woman.

Honestly, the woman was probably rolling over in her grave every time Mary Margaret spoke to a man first. You would have thought the woman was a Queen according to some of the insights Mary Margaret had kept from her. 'Manners matter more than (insert something fun here)' and 'A lady never kisses and tells' were two that made the most frequent appearances.

"You guys would be a cute couple though," Mary Margaret mused, clearly daydreaming again about a happy life with a hot husband for Emma.

The statement brought Emma's long-standing walls against men back up in a hurry. _Cute couple?_ She'd never even met the man, and she was more than just Emma Swan, twenty-eight year old horse trainer and rancher. She was a mother, and a damn good one at that. Henry would always come first, she shouldn't be letting herself get caught up in these what ifs with a man who could turn out to be more villain than hero.

Emma rose from the seat where they'd been doing their online surveillance just as Henry ran in. The excitement on his face was contagious and the young boy was practically bouncing up and down. Behind him was a rapidly growing puppy that Henry had lovingly named Luna.

As thanks for taking such good care of the pack while she was gone, Ruby gave Henry his choice of the new pups, of which there were five when only four had been expected. Emma's son, the loving and hopeful boy he was had immediately chosen 'little' Luna because she was the runt. Henry had hated the idea that her size would keep a family from loving her so he intended to give her all the love she could ever need. Meanwhile she was still going to hit a hundred pounds easy when she was full size.

"Mom! Mary Margaret! Grace just texted me and said that Uncle Liam's car and another behind it just passed her house. Which means that they're like… two minutes from being here! Come on, we need to go greet them!"

Before either woman could respond, Henry ran off with Luna tight on his tail through the house and out the front door. Emma shook her head in silent laughter at her son's enthusiasm and followed behind but when she didn't hear Mary Margaret's footsteps she turned back and saw her friend eyes closed, holding on to her heart shaped locket and mouthing something to herself.

"You gonna keep praying to the Universe for strength or did you want to see if your dream boats live up to the hype?" Mary Margaret's eyes flew open at the joke and though clearly amused she pretended to glare at Emma.

"If I wasn't like weirdly nervous I'd race you to the door and leave you eating my dust."

"You say that, but we both know I'd win."

The taunt was deliberate to get Mary Margaret out of her own head and it worked. Mary Margaret looked ready to launch herself at full speed but Emma was too fast, sprinting out of her room and down the stairwell. Mary Margaret was fast on her heels and eventually the two women were running down the stairs together.

Emma managed to get the upper hand and was through the door first. The sweet taste of victory hit her and she silently cheered her own amazing show of sportsmanship… for about five seconds before essentially running into some unsuspecting stranger who she very nearly knocked over.

Instead he gripped her tightly around the waist and held her steady. One of his hands touched bare skin and it was like she'd been kissed by fever. She was crazy hot yet slightly chilled and she stared at the foreign hands before slowly looking up to the man to whom they belonged, a one Killian Jones.

"Oh crap," Mary Margaret said as she essentially did the same thing with David Nolan. But Emma was too transfixed by piercing blue eyes and a lopsided grin to look over.

 _Oh crap, indeed._

….

 _ **Killian**_

 _ **Storybrooke, Montana**_

 _Bloody hell, the picture didn't do this woman justice._

Even more stunning in person, Emma Swan was without a doubt the most gorgeous creature he'd ever happened upon, and she'd just very nearly taken him out. Killian watched her eyes and saw the wave of emotions in them from the adrenaline of the sprint, to curiosity and then to full blown attraction. She gulped and then tried to escape the hold of his hands but very nearly lost her balance again. His hands moved from hips to the smooth skin of her arms.

"Steady, love. Hardly worth winning if you hurt yourself, is it?"

While he wanted nothing more than to luxuriate in the feel of her skin on his fingertips, he cautioned himself to be the gentleman. Pulling back he extended his hand in greeting. Emma stared at it as if trying to make sense of it for a beat before extending her own.

"Killian Jones, Liam's brother."

"Emma Swan, Ruby's best friend. Or one of them anyways." The throaty yet somewhat breathless tone of her voice ignited the hum of his blood into a full roar. _Gods she was attractive._

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry looked at Emma and Killian who were still holding each other's hands and broke out into a full smile. Sensing this, Emma pulled back.

"Well I beat Mary Margaret and defended my title, so yeah kid, I'm pretty okay."

"Lucky Killian was there to catch you though. You might have gone right off the stairs."

Bless the lad for painting him as some sort of hero. Killian could sense any and all help with Emma should and would be utilized. When his internal dialogue started chastising him for too quickly fixating on her he ignored it. Something about this woman just clicked for him. He was going to trust his gut on this one, and his gut was telling him that Emma Swan was a woman worth the effort.

"Alright kid, since you already know everyone why don't you introduce me and Mary Margaret."

Killian followed Emma's gaze and found the woman in question still standing close to David and his friend looked damn near stupefied. He had to put the poor bloke out of his misery before watching him fumble around with his words anymore.

"Aye lad, why don't you start with Dave?" Killian bent lower so as to keep the comment between just himself and Henry and a highly perceptive Emma. "I think he may be a little star struck by this Mary Margaret."

Henry could barely contain his grin but tried to school his features as he interrupted the awkward yearning.

"Mom this is David. He's actually from Boston but he moved to Ireland a long time ago so that's why his accent sounds different." Emma moved to shake David's hand also biting down on a smile. Killian could see the laughter there and wished he could here her give in to it.

"Nice to meet you David. Sorry for before, Mary Margaret and I have a bet going." Emma smiled at Mary Margaret, trying to will her friend to speak up more. Just as she seemed about to, Henry cut back in.

"They're battling it out for to be the fastest woman in Montana."

The unintended innuendo pulled a spastic sort of coughing fit from behind them. It was clearly trying to hide laughter and when Killian turned he was hardly surprised to find Liam and Ruby as the source of the sound.

"Well there's what, ten of us in the state at last count?" joked Emma, trying to keep it light for Mary Margaret's sake. "Hardly a real title but we try."

"Actually the last state census found that there are approximately-" Henry began before his Mom diverted his attention.

"Kid, aren't you forgetting something?"

Emma motioned a wave with her hands and suddenly Henry remembered his current occupation as social liaison. Henry immediately resumed his duties and this time stuck with it. Very soon the group all their had introductions and Emma and Mary Margaret entered hostess mode. They led the men into the house. Killian desired to stay close behind Emma but was held up by Robin.

"That Emma's a real looker, huh?" Hell yes she was, but Robin wasn't going to do a bloody thing about it.

"Watch it Locksley," Liam said with his arm slung around Ruby. "My baby brother may just challenge you to a duel for that. I do believe Miss Swan brings out the pirate in him."

Killian bristled at the commentary but didn't reply. He only grabbed his bag and returned to the fray. As he walked away he heard Ruby chastise them for poking fun. He couldn't be entirely sure but it sounded an awful lot like Ruby said things were going 'exactly according to plan' as he walked over the threshold and into Emma's home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma**

"But I just assumed –" Mary Margaret was trying to wrap her head around what Ruby and Liam had just insisted. Despite earlier plans to the contrary (in which Mary Margaret was going to pull out all the stops for their new guests), the newly weds had just proposed a new scheme in which _they_ would cook for everyone.

"I know, but the guys will be here a week and they'll be tons of time for them to fawn over your cooking later. Tonight I'm thinking old world Italian. It's one of the things we fell in love over." Ruby's lusty look to Liam pulled an automatic retort from Emma.

"A shared love of old Italians, huh? Sounds like a cute icebreaker for sure." Emma looked at her son who immediately cracked up and a chuckle could be heard around the rest of the group.

"Aye, brother how did that come up? Couldn't stop talking about your landlady at that old flat by Paddington? What was her name again? Mrs. Falcone – Falconi?"

Killian looked at Emma and she bit her lip to keep from breaking into a grin. Suddenly he was moving fast towards her, eyes diverted away. Before she could understand what was happening he'd snatched a crumpled up sheet of paper towel out of the air before it hit her head. She whipped her head to her assailant and found Ruby and Liam looking anywhere but at her.

"Really? Very adult guys," Emma said over the rowdy laughter escaping Henry.

"Hey you started it! You said we were into elderly people. I can't have anyone slandering me like that, even my bestest friend." Ruby had switched from sassy to sweet so quickly that Emma just laughed and then the larger group continued outlining what the dinner would actually look like. Emma meanwhile looked over at Killian who seemed to be less enthusiastic about the practical joke.

"Looks like you've got a mark in the hero column there, Jones. Is that your M.O. – saving damsels in distress from flying paper products?" She hadn't meant the breathiness to make its way into the small jest, but there it was.

"Only you, Swan. Only you." Again his smile returned and Emma felt herself growing warmer, like somehow his gaze could ignite a sort of spark within her that hadn't been lit in years.

"Hey Mom, can I go to Grace's house? She wants to meet Luna. I'll be back by dinner." Henry asked Emma, pulling her from her reverie.

"Sure, kid. Say hi to Grace's Dad for me okay?" Henry hastily nodded, grabbed his backpack from a stool at the island countertop and headed out. She watched him go until Ruby volunteered her for a new adventure.

"So while we do the hard work, Mary Margaret, Emma and Belle can show you guys around, right?" Emma, Mary Margaret and Belle looked between themselves torn between their duties as hostesses and the knowledge that Ruby was definitely up to something.

"Right," they said in unison.

"Great!" Liam responded then he fixed a serious face on his four friends. "And if I hear any of you give my beautiful wife's lovely friends any trouble you'll answer to me." Robin whispered low for Killian and David, but Emma caught it as well.

"Bloody hell, you'd think we were a band of pirates and thieves with all these blasted warnings we're getting." David cleared his throat urging Robin not to go on but that only riled Robin further.

"Aye, sorry Dave, you're more the prince on the white horse than the bad boy, aren't you?"

Robin laughed at his own joke but Emma noticed that David looked to Mary Margaret to see if she'd heard anything. Her friend, though looking at David, was lost in some sort of daydream. Emma knew that faraway expression and moved to the door of the kitchen to get everyone out and back into the fresh air. Maybe in wide-open spaces the three friends would find reprieve from the charms of these men.

Once outside, Emma noticed the dynamic of the group and started to understand a bit more what Ruby and Liam might have had in mind with all of this. Everyone (save for Robin) seemed to have unconsciously paired off. Belle stood smoothing the skirt of her smart blue dress while Will hovered close behind her.

Belle was likely ignorant of the sad, puppy dog glances the poor guy was sending her way, and since his arrival Emma had barely seen Belle say two words to him. Yeah, something had definitely happened but if Belle's hyper awareness of her appearance and her discrete looks back were anything to go off of, Will hadn't fucked up so badly that things couldn't be mended.

Mary Margaret on the other hand was completely and utterly done for. While she seemed to have found a better command of her words since their first arrival, her best friend was still clearly affected by David and her usual self-assuredness was lagging, even if she did a good job of hiding it. Only a true friend could tell there was a level of acting here where usually genuine feeling resided.

"I take it you're the Captain of this ship, Swan."

Emma shivered as Killian spoke the words so close that his breath could be felt on her shoulder. For a moment she'd been able to push her awareness of him to the side by focusing on her friends but the truth was she was in trouble too. Killian had been here only a matter of hours but she found him to be funny and smart and all together too good looking and too aware of it. But worst of all Killian was good with Henry and her son, who was so open hearted and always thought well of everyone, had shown a bit of extra fondness for Killian.

In the time between their arrival and the group's congregation in the kitchen, Emma heard the happy laughter of Henry playing outside. When she looked out the window to find the source of the amusement, she'd seen this same handsome stranger standing on his hands and trying (very badly she might add) to balance on just one.

Emma had been worried that Killian would hurt himself but when he finally managed, the hem of his button down shirt rose and exposed his well-defined abs and her mouth went dry. As luck would have it, he'd righted himself and caught her staring sending her a cheeky grin and a wave as she ducked out of the window before her son could see the shame of his salivating mother.

"Typically we're a bit more democratic than that, but yeah, when it counts I know how to step up."

"That's the understatement of the year," Belle replied. "Emma's like a statue in crisis. Nothing fazes her, she can weather any storm and she's always standing after. And she gets us through too." Emma smiled at Belle's kind words.

"Ah, so you're a survivor, we have that in common."

Emma wanted to ask more about that but Will interrupted, finally having worked up the courage to talk to Belle. Overcoming the nervousness though seemed to have impaired his volume gauge so what should have been between the two of them was said loud enough for the others to hear too.

"Look Belle, what I said back in London, I didn't mean anything by it. You have to believe me."

"I don't _have_ to do anything, Mr. Scarlet." The use of his surname was an awkward signal to the world screaming ' _Hello! We have issues and I am not above passive aggression in the hopes of avoiding a full on blow-up.'_

"Belle, for God's sakes talk to me please. How can I make amends if you won't even listen to me?"

Will reached for her hand and Emma watched as Belle's breath caught. These were the actions of a woman on the run, not a woman afraid. Whatever had happened Belle was afraid for her emotions, not her safety. Regardless she pulled back and made her excuses to the others and ran back into the house.

"What the hell did you do to her, mate?" Robin tried to lighten the mood but Will looked close to breaking his nose. Sensing that the two of them did need to talk Emma stepped in.

"When Belle's upset she needs her books. They help her feel better." Will nodded thankfully and rushed in after her.

"And then there were five."

A joke from David was a nice change of pace and the five of them used it as a better stepping stone from which to start the tour. Emma and Mary Margaret decided to first head to the old barn. In the ranch restoration, they had completely remodeled the space into a common area that each of them used for different crafts and hobbies. Regina had been working diligently to set up the tables and decorations for the wedding in a few days, as this was to be the spot of the reception.

"Do you think she's working?" Mary Margaret asked Emma.

"Yeah, hard to imagine she's not as there's a ton to be done and practically no time left."

"Don't tell me there's another beautiful lass on the grounds of this ranch in god forsaken Montana. If I'd known America had such a mass of you, I'd have come sooner." Emma and Mary Margaret rolled their eyes and Mary Margaret responded.

"You can have her. And please, for the love of all things good, take her back with you."

"I heard that."

From the side of the barn came a crisply dressed and meticulously primped Regina Mills. How she'd managed to strut around the ranch all day and not get a spot of dust on her or allow a single fly away to appear on her head was beyond Emma. Maybe Mary Margaret's claims that the Queen dabbled in black magic weren't unfounded. You'd have to cave to the dark side to ensure looking that good in small town Montana.

"Good, maybe we'll agree for once and I'll finally be rid of you." David looked in shock and awe at Mary Margaret's little outburst and when she realized she'd said the words aloud Mary Margaret flushed and covered her mouth. But his genuine smile and low chuckle seemed to reassure her.

Emma glanced back at Robin to joke about his earlier proclamations and found the man stunned in place. What was this? _Quiet_ from Sir Talksalot? Yeah there was no doubt now. Clearly Regina had some sort of magical affinity.

 _And look at that – we're all paired off now,_ Emma thought to herself as she glanced at Killian. He was currently smothering a laugh as he watched his friend lose his cool over a Montana woman, giving her the chance to take him in without his notice.

…

 **Killian**

 _And the last one falls down the bloody rabbit hole._

Killian watched as Robin essentially crumbled from a cocky, charming bloke into the muttering, sputtering caricature of a love struck man. Unlike with David though, Killian felt none of the same instinct to help him. Since stepping foot on the ranch, Robin had essentially been a nonstop font of jokes at the expense of the rest of them. So yeah, watching Robin stare at this woman like he'd seen the light and making an arse of himself in the process was fun for Killian.

"Regina, these are some of our guests for the wedding. This is David, Robin and Killian."

The way Emma said his name made Killian's barely repressed base urges flare up again. Something about this woman kept him almost buzzing with some foreign energy he'd never experienced. He simultaneously wanted to follow her everywhere and was slightly terrified to do so.

"Charmed, I'm sure."

Killian nodded to the woman who made no motion to shake hands and tried to size her up. All he could really say for sure was that this woman didn't blend with Emma or her friends. She seemed like some foreign other and he wondered if she'd always lived here or if she hailed from somewhere else.

Yet more interesting than the woman herself was Mary Margaret's response to her. After her first outburst Killian watched as the pixie haired woman mouthed things like 'Evil Queen' and 'heartless vendetta.' It was hard not to find the dynamic highly amusing, especially since it included such a polite, seemingly put together woman.

"Can we help you with anything, fair lady?"

Killian and David's heads whipped around to Robin at lightening speed when the man got the slightly shaky and notably stunted words out of his mouth. It only got funnier when Regina sized him up with an arched eyebrow and a whole lot of attitude.

"I don't know, _can_ you?" Turning away from Robin and back to Emma, Regina went on like his mate was a nuisance bug on a windshield, which only threw Robin for more of a loop.

"Look, I understand Ruby sprung these guys on you, but I have about five thousand things to do and on that list I didn't write 'humor want to be smooth talkers."

 _God, that's gotta hurt._ Emma may be sarcastic but she'd never belittled his advances like that. At least not yet.

"Alright Regina, claws back in, we're just leaving," Emma replied when one of the workmen installing a light fixture above dropped said fixture and it crashed to the ground.

After the initial ruckus of the shattering glass and fracturing ceramics, all eyes were on Regina who looked barely in control of a real and increasing rage. Any of the humor from her earlier tone had evaporated and instead there were cold, harsh tones and a manner that reeked of power and (honestly) of terror.

"Sydney. Get your ass out of this barn, _now_." The man scurried down the ladder and tried to pick up the remnants of the no doubt expensive piece but the attempt only fueled the fire in Regina's eyes more.

"Sydney!" Mary Margaret called and when he looked at her she shook her head and then led him out the door with his stuff telling him they'd be in touch about any further work.

"Why am I constantly surrounded by incompetent morons?! What the hell did I do in my past lives to earn this shit? 

"It was hardly a past life-,"

Emma physically covered Mary Margaret's mouth before the woman made things worse. Killian looked between Emma and Mary Margaret and the enraged Regina and wondered if maybe they all ought not to just back out slowly and then run for the hills. Robin, however, seemed only more captivated by the woman and in her rage had found a more genuine semblance of his normal self.

"I can fix that, actually." Regina's look at Robin could have killed a weaker man, but it only drew out a smile from his mate. This took Regina by surprise and apparently kept her from killing him.

"And how exactly can you fix it? It's shattered. Like a million pieces shattered." With her arms crossed over her chest and spiked stilettos tapping, Robin had better have a good answer or death seemed inevitable and Killian was half ready to attend his mates funeral rather than defend him from that woman.

"I mean I'll make a new one." Regina scanned him head to toe like she was trying to make out legalese in a foreign language.

"I'm sorry, _who_ are you?"

"Robin Locksley at your service." Then something Killian never expected to happen happened – a wave of name recognition washed over Regina's face.

" _The_ Robin Locksley? Of Locksley Industrial Design?" Killian didn't think he'd seen Robin so overjoyed since that time he'd won a month of free draft at a local bar when they'd been at university.

"Aye, that's me."

"Well then… you I can use."

Regina pulled him forward with her to start discussing aesthetic choices and it was like the rest of them had disappeared. Emma and Mary Margaret took this as their chance to retreat and herded him and David out of the barn. Just before they left though, he could hear Robin try and flirt with Regina again just for her to retort that she didn't date men who 'smelled like forest.' _Classic_.

"Well she was… terrifying." David said pulling an almost harsh laugh from Mary Margaret.

"Hope you didn't like Robin that much because when Her Majesty is done with him he'll probably be like a flying monkey or you know, burned to a crisp. She's like fifty stops past crazy."

"I'm sensing a bit of history there, love," Killian prodded as he looked to Emma for some sort of context.

"Long story short, and before I came to Storybrooke, Regina ran the high school with an iron fist. She was a senior when Mary Margaret, Ruby and Belle were freshman, and let's just say she doesn't like competition." Emma looked to Mary Margaret silently urging her not to go too far off about the woman and he had to smile at their similarities, trying to look out for friends when they couldn't see things quite clearly.

"Well she certainly can't compete with you."

David either said the words without thinking or had grown a huge pair of balls in the past few minutes but either way he was playing it off as intentional. And fair Mary Margaret was eating it up. Tucking her hair behind her ear and swaying slightly, she seemed to forget her teenage nemesis and was consumed with David's complimentary gaze and boyish smile.

"Why don't we head to the clinic next?" Emma posed the question more rhetorically than as an actual inquiry as she started moving in the general direction of the next stop. Unwilling to question her authority, Killian followed close behind and presumed that David and Mary Margaret were doing the same.

"As I said, love, the Captain of this vessel."

The responding glance he received from Emma held a forced sort of sarcasm that only made him want to challenge her more. Killian had the strangest drive to play with her hair or kiss her senseless just to see if that cool demeanor would finally crack and show the vibrant, passionate woman he was willing to bet lay dormant underneath. She'd already been giving herself away as is. She was a bit of an open book.

A few minutes later when the four of them walked into the clinic they were greeted by the low growl of a large dog. It was an unexpected occurrence to Emma and Mary Margaret based on their reactions, as was the man in veterinary scrubs trying to approach said dog cautiously.

"Lance?" Mary Margaret stepped forward and the man turned back looking relieved.

"Mary Margaret, thank God. The sheriff's department dropped her off a half an hour ago and then I let her out of the cage and she bolted. She wont let me get near enough to examine her."

Mary Margaret inched closer to the dog keeping low and her hands down low as well. As she walked the fear and aggression in the dog's eyes mellowed slightly and it allowed her to make it all the way forward. Gingerly she extended her hand in front of the dogs face and Killian watched as David's stance became rigid and poised to spring into action should she need it, but the dog merely sniffed at her and then pressed her head into Mary Margaret's hand.

"How in the world did you manage that, lass?" Killian asked very impressed.

"Mary Margaret has a thing with animals. She could calm a mama grizzly if need be. It's her super power," Emma said.

"Ah, and what, dare I ask if your super power, Swan?"

"I can always tell when someone is playing me. It's like a sixth sense."

Emma glanced at Killian and though her words may have implied that she found him to be a bullshit artist, her mannerisms said differently. Whether or not she'd meant to, she'd stepped an inch or so closer to him and one of her hands had busied itself in a tendril of her hair. His eyes locked on the offending fingers, which drew her attention and then she quickly put her arms down by her waist.

"What did they do to you, sweet girl?" Mary Margaret crooned at the now borderline affectionate mutt.

Roughly fifty pounds of dog (and nearly ten pounds underweight) the poor things coat was matted and uneven while her ribs poked out slightly on each side. Killian had never seen a dog in this rough of shape outside of those PSA's that made their way around the internet about protecting homeless animals. Such cruelty at the expense of a loving dog made him bristle. People who would do such a thing deserved nothing but a good punch to the face and a cell in the local prison in his book. Meanwhile Mary Margaret managed to bring the dog over to the actual examination table and led her up.

"Lance can you help me with this?" Mary Margaret asked as she pulled out a tool to shave the poor girl's dirty fur but the approach of the large man pulled another low growl from the dog.

"It's okay, honey, he's a good guy. I bet there haven't been many good guys in your life though, huh?" She looked at Lance at a loss for what to do, she couldn't keep the dog calm and shave her as well, she needed a second. Emma looked about ready to step in when David moved forward.

"I can try, if you don't mind."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Lance said a bit put out and not even knowing who David was, but David ignored him and looked at Mary Margaret who half shrugged at him.

David made his way forward exactly as he'd seen Mary Margaret had and surprisingly the dog didn't make a sound. As with Mary Margaret, the dog sniffed and then eventually pressed her head to his hand. Mary Margaret stared in wonder at his friend for a moment before realizing that the dog's stillness may not last long and turning on the shaver to start ridding her from the tarnished fur.

"This is gonna take a while, guys, and I hate to have you just waiting around. Why don't you go show Killian the stables, Emma, and we'll see you guys at dinner?"

Killian couldn't have planned it better if he tried. _Alone at last with the lovely Swan. Could life be grander than it was in this moment?_ Meanwhile his companion looked almost stricken at the request but mutely nodded and headed out of the clinic without a word to him.

"You all right with that plan, mate?" Killian asked David knowing full well his friend felt he'd struck gold. David's responding smile and nod told Killian his duties as a best friend were fulfilled and he could go chase after the woman who'd been haunting his dreams for the past few weeks.

Back in the crisp, fresh air that this place seemed to rapidly produce, Killian inhaled deeply and anticipated having to track Emma since the woman could move so fast. What he didn't expect was her voice beckoning him from behind him.

"If I didn't know you were a decent guy, I'd say that you orchestrated this whole afternoon in the hopes of getting me alone."

Emma leaned against the exterior of the clinic with one leg bent and pushed back against the siding, her arms crossed over her chest in wait. Killian couldn't help find her particularly attractive when she embodied this sort of attitude. The hint of teasing in her bright green eyes coupled with the smirk on her lips made it seem like she knew some sort of secret he didn't and he was dying to figure it (and her) out.

"I'm a fair bit better than decent, love, but from you I'll try to just take the compliment. Yet, if you want me to say that I wasn't hoping to spend some time alone with you, you'll be waiting a long time." She pushed off the wall and came to stand close to him, almost violating the spatial perimeter good manners would allow and then spoke low to him.

"I don't know if this is a game to you or some sort of challenge to hook up with an American girl or something, but I don't have time for shit like that. I'm a –" He stepped closer, so close that they were nearly touching and then bent his head to whisper in her ear as she hesitated.

"You're a mother, and from what I can tell a damn good one at that. You're also strong and fierce and very keen to show me just how tough you are. But this is not a game and I intend to prove that to you if it takes all week."

Killian watched as a shiver of anticipation gripped her that she desperately tried to conceal. Worried that he'd given too much away despite her positive response, he stepped back and held his hand out for her to lead them to the stables. After snapping her control back into place, Emma moved forward but at a pace slow enough for him to stand next to her instead of trailing behind. _Progress_.

The whinnying of the horses as they entered the stable complex put Emma in a different state that Killian watched with fascination. While she appeared the calm and collected force of nature to Killian and his mates, here she commanded respect with a warmth only granted to Henry and her friends. Emma nodded to a short man who appeared far grumpier than anyone had a right to in this beautiful part of the world, but when he saw Emma his crossness came to rest for a minute. It wasn't until she introduced Killian to him (Leroy was his name), that the man returned to his bristling exterior.

Emma walked to one of the far stalls and focused her attention on a young foal in the first stages of separation from its mother. Killian knew that at a certain point a young horse needed to start branching out beyond its mum for a few hours a day, but also knew it could be a trying time for the animal. Listening to Emma praise the young beast and purposely ignore him prompted what came next all the more.

He stepped in close to her and reached for a strand of that hair that had been calling him all day and watched as she momentarily stiffened and then seemed to give in to the sensation. Delighted by her response his courage rose and he placed his other hand on the small of her back feeling the heat of her skin through the thin material of her cotton shirt. She kept her eyes focused on the back of the stall, not on the foal but on the back wall trying her best not to turn to him or to give over to the feelings completely.

"Look at me, Emma."

A moment passed, then another until finally she turned her face and he saw in her eyes a look of defiance melded with a coursing undertone of something more. She was afraid to trust him and the realization sent a pang through his heart. The hand on her back moved up to touch her cheek and she leaned into it slightly, closing her eyes for a second before opening them back up.

"Do you trust me?"

"I want to," she whispered. Killian's thumb ran over the curve of her lips as he fought the urge to kiss her. In fact he almost stepped back so as not to rush her too much.

Her declaration of wanting was more than enough a show of improvement to him when she took him off guard, pulled at the collar of his shirt and brought his mouth down for her to kiss. And what a kiss it was, strong and sure and incredibly hot, Emma Swan knew how to kiss a man senseless. Unfortunately, just when he started to engage, a dog's bark and the laughter of her son pulled Emma back, her breathing shaky.

"That was…" he began. But Emma merely put more space between them and used a hair tie to conceal the slight mess his tangled fingers had created.

"Yeah, it was." She turned to walk out of the stables as Henry called for them both and then stopped, turned around and called "Your move."

Then she left him standing there with a hand to his lips wondering how he was ever going to get enough of this woman.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This chapter was a means for me to explore Ruby and Belle's experiences during the tour. I'll likely include some chapters from Mary Margaret's perspective too and maybe some of the other guys, but this one just felt right for this portion of the story._

 _ **Ruby**_

"Do you think it's going okay?" Ruby asked in the middle of what could only be described as a disaster zone.

The attempt at chicken parmesan, though relatively simple in concept, was proving to be a bit more complex than Ruby originally anticipated. For a girl who could burn water, this effort had been overly optimistic and every part of the process she touched needed immediate cleanup from her husband. But the culinary horror show wasn't what she was worried about. No, Ruby was hoping that her friends were hitting it off with their guests because she was damn near convinced there was a perfect match for each woman in this one group of men. Weird? Sure, but also extremely convenient.

"I think we're doing our best and though it may not look it, there will be food on the table come dinner, love." Ruby rolled her eyes playfully and hit him in the arm. Liam feigned pain and then pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled back and looked at him seriously.

" _So_ not what I meant. I meant with everybody. Do you think they're getting along?" She watched as her husband's eyes lit with amusement and he shook his head.

"You don't mean getting along, you mean are they all developing an undying love for each other." Ruby nodded and ducked her head into his chest.

Over the past few weeks, this had become one of her favorite spots, a place where she felt both loved and safe. She traced an unconscious shape over the soft fabric of his shirt and listened to the even breathing emanating from him. Strong, sure, and steady, Ruby had fallen for him in what felt like a single moment. Their eyes had caught across the bar and a new part of her flared to life - this undeniable feeling like somehow they were fated appeared… and also just a feeling of pure unadulterated lust because the man was hot as hell and she was ready to sin.

"Well in that case I'd say aye on Will and David for sure and though he hides it a bit better that the others I've never seen my brother look at a woman like he does your Emma. So three for three it seems." Ruby looked up at him and touched his cheek lovingly.

"Poor Robin, if only there was someone for him. Maybe we can take them all out tonight after dinner or-" Liam pulled Ruby closer and kissed her again. In seconds all thoughts of match making were out of her head and where they'd been she was consumed with wanting for her husband.

 _My husband_ , she thought, which only got her hotter.

Arching into him, Ruby tried her best to get closer. Behind her on the island she heard Liam knock away some of the mostly empty bowls and clear some space before picking her up and placing her on top of it. Moaning in pleasure Ruby wrapped her legs around his hips and tightened. Liam pulled back from the kiss and pushed the hair from her neck sending a chill down her spine. He let out a breath on her skin and watched the flush of arousal surface before lowering his lips to her pulse point.

Kissing and sucking, Liam knew full well what he was doing to her and Ruby was angling for more. Completely forgetting where they were, she lowered her hand to the belt of his jeans and began to undo it when she heard a yappy bark and heard the front door being opened. Pushing hard on Liam, she hopped down from the island and tried to straighten out the shirt he'd managed to lift up.

Ruby barely managed to do so before Henry came into the kitchen and did a double take. Okay, so maybe she should be a bit more concerned about the state of this place. But hey, she had a hot husband whose lusty look right now practically guaranteed her getting that orgasm she craved later tonight. Or three.

"Grace and her Dad had to go out for something. Where's everyone? Are they giving the tour? I should go help them, Mom never remembers to tell people about the tire swing by the pond or the spot where we saw those baby deer and their mom."

 _No!_ Ruby had to bite back the actual words and quickly tried to figure out how to entertain Henry enough to keep him from barging in on what she hoped would be some alone time for the adults.

"Actually, Henry you're so good at helping Mary Margaret and your Mom all the time, would you mind helping Liam and I? I think we bit off a bit more than we could chew with this chicken parm and I can't really decipher the recipe." She feared the boy could see right through her but he smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, Ruby. But only if I can use the apron."

The apron he was referring to was his Mom's. Embroidered on the smock were the words _'Don't mess with the zest'_ and a collection of dancing citrus fruits. It had been a joke gift from Ruby to Emma on one of their first Christmases as friends and Henry loved the joke all these years later.

"Of course you can, champ." As he ran off to get it, Ruby turned to Liam and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Later I'm making this up to you in that way you and I both love."

Her hand trailed down from his chest back to his belt slowly bringing forth a barely restrained groan. This of course pulled a smile from Ruby. Yeah she'd married the hottest guy like basically ever, but she wasn't dumb. She knew her allure and the power she had and she was damn well gonna use it tonight for his and her mutual pleasure.

"Ready to get started?" Henry called from behind her. She turned and nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

….

 _ **Belle**_

"There's nothing left to say Will, really. Yes, when I was in London I thought that maybe we could – I mean I thought that this – whatever this is…" Belle trailed off then picked back up again trying to keep from crying. "But you made it perfectly clear that my life and yours will not match up."

Belle kept her arms crossed partly as a defense mechanism but mostly to try and keep her heart from pounding its way out of her chest. She kept her eyes trained on his because looking away would be admitting defeat and she couldn't let him see how much his words had actually hurt her.

"Belle I'm a blithering idiot, okay. I never should have said what I said about your writing but-"

"No look Will. You injured my pride but that's it. I will get over it but I just need you to stop apologizing. I was stupidly thinking that there was something between us more than just you being Liam's friend and me being Ruby's, and I don't know, it was crazy. I was caught up in London and you were there and funny and handsome and – "

This time he interrupted her by stepping forward and pulling her in for a kiss. Demanding and sensual, Belle felt Will pouring everything he had into that moment and it was so good her toes curled inside the tasteful blue flats she wore. It took only a beat for her to reciprocate and match him in hunger. Too soon he pulled back and her lips tried to follow but he shook his head then placed his forehead against hers.

"Look, Belle, I don't particularly thrive when faced with the unexpected and maybe if I liked you less I wouldn't keep making such a complete and utter arse of myself, but I do like you. Bloody hell I think I more than like you and it's scaring me absolutely shitless and everything I said about your writing was coming from that fear.

"You have a real gift, love. What you write… well it can only be described as fucking steamy and there I was shaking in my boots thinking this gorgeous girl wasn't just brilliant and kind and a laugh, she was also this seductress who was sharing that with the whole world. I mean who the hell am I compared to every other bloke? I'm just me, Belle. I study great men, but I'm just me."

She listened to each word and as he spoke her heart felt like the vice grip that had been holding it for weeks was finally releasing. Not only did Will like her back, he was big enough to admit he'd been wrong and admit his trepidations. Her head was telling her that all men would hurt her like 'The Beast' (the nickname her friends had given him to keep his malice in perspective for Belle) had so many years ago. But her heart was crying out that Will was different. She was aching to trust him and to let him in. So she jumped in by grabbing his face and bringing him in from another kiss.

This time was a bit slower, as they took their time to explore each other. Hands roaming, tongues dueling and an ache rapidly growing between her legs, Belle hadn't felt this turned on in her entire life, and getting turned on was kind her job description. You couldn't really write erotica as a dead fish. The problem with being a writer though, was that she often lived in this amazing world that was a figment of her imagination. She couldn't remember the last time a real live man had made her want the way Will did.

 _How am I ever going to let him go?_ The thought dampened her spirits just a bit and she pulled away.

"God you're even more perfect than I thought. I'm half tempted to dump my dissertation on Byron and write it on you and the fire brimming just beneath the surface." His eyes searched hers and Will seemed to pick up on the change in emotion.

"Everything all right, Belle? Did I do something?" She shook her head and tried to smile but didn't do very well. Should she be honest? Yeah, that was the only way it could even remotely work, right?

"You live in London." His face looked… wait was that relief? What did he think she was going to say?

"Jesus love, here I was thinking there was something really wrong. The distance we can handle. Give us the week to see if this is what we want and if it is, I promise we'll figure it out." His hopefulness renewed her own and she nodded. Taking his hand in hers she pulled him from the stacks of the library and towards the door back upstairs. Suddenly something occurred to her and she stopped abruptly, turning back to him.

"What do we do in front of everyone else? I mean do we say something, or do we play it cool? I'm not very good at this kind of stuff."

"So I'm _stuff_ now? I see how it is."

The teasing pulled a chuckle from her throat and reduced some of the tension from her shoulders. In a more serious tone Will replied for real with a hand cupping her cheek.

"We do whatever feels right, Belle. We owe it to ourselves so don't think just go with what you feel." He placed a soft kiss to her lips and then pulled back so they could head up the stairs and face the 'old Italian' music.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: First, wow I am so new to this that I didn't even remember these Author's Notes were a thing on ff. Anyways, this story is something that's coming to me in waves. The muses are hot right now, but, again, such a new endeavor for me, I'd love any feedback and thanks for reading!_

 _ **Emma**_

"So… anything _interesting_ happen in the stables today?"

Emma nearly choked on the surprisingly good chicken parm she'd just bitten into but managed, she hoped, to keep her composure. Ruby's hopeful gaze told her that she didn't know anything but that as Emma had picked up on before, Ruby was definitely scheming. Emma hazarded a glance at Killian who was seated two seats over with Henry between them. Schooling her features became a bit trickier when she saw the teasing glint in his eyes.

"I gather Emma would have a better gauge on that, dear Ruby. Everything about this place is of interest to me."

He busied himself with a bite of the food before him. Emma couldn't tell if he intended to make it sensual or if that was a byproduct of this inconvenient attraction she had to him. But now everyone's eyes were on her so she had to gulp down the frog in her throat and fake indifference.

"No, pretty ordinary really. Nothing exceptional." She could have sworn that she heard a _tsking_ sound from Killian but he brought his beer to his lips and no one else seemed to notice.

"Mary Margaret, what happened with that poor dog?" Emma hated to use the badly treated animal as an escape but she wasn't too proud to do it. She needed the reprieve from her friend's attempt at matchmaking. And it worked, because David and Mary Margaret were all too excited to sing each other's praises.

"Oh she's so tough. She's been through so much but underneath it all she was really just the sweetest most loving thing. And she really loved David, probably because he was so good with her." Mary Margaret had the happy pleasure of sitting directly next to the man in question and her affections, though not sickeningly overt, were far more front and center than they had been this morning. She was smiling and happy and had this sort of glow about her that Emma hadn't seen in a long time.

"I just had an excellent teacher. Mary Margaret managed to get her eating and we got her cleaned up. She'll find a good home in no time."

The two of them sitting there, looking happy and like the world was filled with rainbows and butterflies should have made Emma want to retch, but somehow she just couldn't find it in her to resent them. Glancing over to Belle, Emma found that there too was this sort of magnetism between her friend and Will. Whatever had been wrong before seemed now behind them, and she'd bet that the absence of their left and right hands respectively indicated that they were intertwined under the table.

 _Damn it!_ On the one hand it was nice, because she liked seeing her friends so happy, but on the other hand it was going to make resisting the advances of one particular charmer that much harder.

"Meanwhile, I had a fantastic afternoon with the fair Regina Mills. How no man in these parts has swept that woman off and claimed her is beyond me. She's just so…" Robin searched for the right words.

"Crazy?" Mary Margaret supplied.

"Unhinged?" Ruby responded.

"Terrifying?" Belle chimed in.

"Well she's bloody perfect and if I don't convince her to come back across the pond with me by the end of this trip I'm moving here." The general assembly laughed at what they assumed was all a joke, but Emma noticed that Robin's own laughter felt a bit forced. Maybe there was some truth under those words. Someone for everyone, after all, right?

"Miss Mills is okay. Most people in town don't like her but she told me I have 'a certain air about me that's less awful than most.'" The passing comment from a steadily eating Henry drew Robin's notice, but the man kept quiet. "She says Mom's okay too in spite of the company she keeps. I told her Ruby, Belle, and Mary Margaret are the best friends I could have ever wished for my Mom and me."

This earned Henry an audible 'aww' from Emma's friends and a slight eye roll from Emma. She knew her kid, he was a miniature version of her after all, and she also knew that buttering up the adults was a good way to prime them for asking for extra dessert.

"Well, now seems as good a time as any for me to say a few words then." Liam placed a soft kiss on Ruby's lips before pushing his chair back and standing, glass in hand.

"A month ago, if you had told me I'd be married to the loveliest jewel of the realm I'd likely have laughed in your face. But Ruby changed all that and in doing so, she made the last month the best of my life. When I asked her to be my wife I couldn't bear to wait and in doing so, I denied my love the wedding every woman deserves. The one where she's surrounded by her friends and her family, which for Ruby happen to be the same. The one where she wears the dress, has her dance and stands before all those who matter to her to say this is who I've chosen. All of you being here, supporting us, and celebrating with us – well it means the world and it's empowered me to give the woman I love what she deserves. For that I'm eternally grateful. To Ruby." He raised his glass as did the others.

"And to her very hot and very well spoken husband." Ruby popped up to stand beside him and pulled him in for a kiss. The others called out a 'here, here' and took a sip in honor of the bride and groom.

Emma's eyes seemed to seek Killian's out of their own volition and in them she saw the same earnest feeling from that afternoon. The mirth was still there but now it was more than teasing. They told her that she meant more to him than just an easy lay. Maybe she was reading too much into it, but she felt like those eyes were promising to love her. And wondrously, that wasn't scaring her shitless.

"Oh I nearly forgot- Henry, Grace's Dad called. Seems Miss Grace was very disappointed to cut the puppy date short so she's wondering if you want to stay over there tonight."

Henry nodded enthusiastically before looking at his Mom for the final approval. Emma had to smile at his excitement and since she trusted Jefferson and knew he'd never let anything happen to Grace or by extension Henry, she agreed. With barely an 'excuse me,' he was off to prepare for the sleepover.

"Excellent! So, with the little lad out for the night, I think it may be fun for the lot of us to go explore this quaint little town. And of course any good tour should end with a pint," Liam declared. Emma had the sneaking suspicion now that maybe, just maybe, Grace hadn't been the mastermind behind tonight's sleepover, but knowing the kids would have fun either way, she let it slide. What Ruby muttered next though pulled an actual eye roll from Emma.

"Or, you know, maybe a kiss."

At the exact same time David and Mary Margaret started coughing, their wine having gone down the wrong pipe. It was hard to imagine a way that they could have made themselves more obvious. Maybe a neon sign above them reading 'We _totally_ had a good tour.' Emma made a mental note to ask Mary Margaret about said kiss without giving away that she'd had one of her own.

"The Rabbit Hole might be fun," Belle mused. Emma knew not to let the highly polished exterior fool her; Belle French may look dainty or frail, but the girl knew her way around a bar and she could seriously hold her own when drinking.

"Mary Margaret? Emma?" Ruby asked.

"The Rabbit Hole sounds great."

Emma suspected Belle could have offered up the Artic Tundra and Mary Margaret would have found it great as long as David was there. Where wouldn't she love to be if he was there. The list was damn short. Her guesses were limited. A dog fighting ring, a root canal procedure (Mary Margaret was terrified of dentists and so kept her teeth completely perfect to avoid them), and Regina Mill's house were as far as she got

"Emma?" Ruby's prodding took her out of her wandering mind.

"Sure. The Rabbit Hole it is."

As the other's hashed out the details, Emma couldn't quite decide if she desperately needed a drink or should abstain for the night. While it would likely take the edge off of this sexual tension, she couldn't fully trust herself to steer clear of Killian if at all inebriated. Hell, she barely knew if she could avoid him sober. Their eyes met again and that low fluttering in the pit of her stomach started and heat coiled between her legs.

 _Fuck it_ , she thought to herself. _No more running._

…

 _ **Killian**_

Killian couldn't be exactly sure when the change occurred, all he knew was that one minute Emma Swan was playing it cool, surrounded by walls and unwilling to look at him even a smidgen more than the others, and the next she had turned up the heat. He was now a bit worried he may not be able to handle it. He'd felt entranced by the woman when she'd been holding back, but this flirtation with more openness in her affection made him damn near lose his mind. He pulled another drink to his lips trying to ease the thirst clenching at him. It did very little to help.

Across the bar on the dance floor Emma swung her hips in tandem with the country music sounding through the bar's speakers. Though she stood amongst her friends, Killian could only see her. That magnificent golden hair he'd come to love so much was more attentively curled and hung low on her back. It set his fingers itching to run his hands through it. Accompanied by a tight red dress and shoes he had to imagine were very painful (but looked fucking hot) she looked like something out of his wildest fantasies. And the bloody minx was looking at him like it was entirely done for his benefit.

"Careful there, Killian. Little lads who play with fire are likely to get burned." If looks could kill, Robin Locksley would be dead several times over. Killian barely managed to suppress a growl at the insinuation that there was anything little about him.

"You're one to talk, Locksley. I see you eying the door like a hawk in the hopes that Regina's going to walk in. At least Killian chose someone interested in him." Killian subtly nodded to David in thanks for the back up.

"Hey, she's interested. But a woman like that takes time – takes patience."

"What is she, royalty?" Will leaned against the bar, only just now looking away from Belle on the dance floor.

"She certainly thinks so," Dave countered. Then his eyes flicked back towards the floor and whatever other words he may have intended were swallowed down in an audible gulp. Mary Margaret walked straight up to him and held out her hand.

"Would you care to dance?"

"Oh I don't know – I don't know how to dance to this kind of music."

"Aye, so it's good to have an _excellent_ teacher then, right Dave?" Killian couldn't bear to see his friend keep his own personal anxieties from dancing with a woman he was clearly interested in. David still hesitated for a beat but then Emma was there and Killian's whole point of focus changed.

"Why don't we show him how it's done, Jones?" The gravely intone of Emma's voice sent a rush through Killian and he looked her dead on and fought to keep his breathing normal. The thought of holding Emma in his arms, bodies close, was something he most certainly was _not_ going to pass up.

"Lead the way, love."

Taking his hand and turning back to the dance floor Emma moved with the music and in the middle of the floor turned back to Killian and pulled him forward. While their bodies touched, Emma slung her hands around Killian's neck and lightly grazed her fingers on the base of his hairline. She'd have to be blind to miss the growing heat in his gaze and the increase in his libido. His own hands slid behind her back and pulled her even closer. Though the music was foreign for him, the beat was slow enough to allow for the heated, sultry dancing and he had to admit a rapidly increasing fondness for any tune that allowed him access to Emma Swan like this.

"If you don't mind me asking, love, what's brought on this most delightful change of attitude?" Killian stood there hoping his mention of her demeanor wouldn't bring back the walls from before, but instead all they brought was a slow smile from the goddess before him.

"Remember when I told you about my superpower?" Killian nodded.

"Are you a good guy?"

"Aye, love, I try to be a good man – an honorable man."

"Would you ever intentionally hurt me or my son?"

"Never, lass."

"And do you want to see where this goes as badly as I do?"

"Much, much more I promise you." At this she shook her head smiling.

"Then there's your answer. I know you're telling the truth and I'm tired of telling myself no. So I want to take this one-day at a time. We only have a week, after all."

The reminder made Killian feel like he'd been punched in the stomach. How would a week ever be enough with a woman like Emma?But rather than despair over it, he intended to take full advantage of her proclaimed desire.

"I don't intend to let you down, love."

She pulled at his collar and their mouths met. Gentle at first, the kiss grew deeper and hotter. The dancing became less guided by the beat and more by their need. For a moment both of them forgot their audience and it wasn't until a light tap at Killian's shoulder that the world came crashing back down around them.

"Congrats on managing to get the girl, brother, but maybe you don't give the rest of us a show while you're at it, aye?"

Liam's smug tone, irritating as it usually would have been, couldn't bring down Killian's spirits. Somehow, by some form of magic, he and Emma were together, trying to see if this could be something more than just lust. The truth was that for him it already was, and if the look in her eyes was anything to go off of, it was likely so for her as well.

"My brother's right, love, forgive me. A gentleman courts a lady before engaging in such displays."

"You're going to court me, huh? And this courting… will it keep us from exploring what may be between us _tonight_?" Her tone implied that the woman was up to quite a bit of debauchery and it took nearly everything to nod and stay strong.

"Aye love." She frowned slightly and shifted her weight. He bent his head low to her ear and whispered.

"Worried you won't find the release I know you're craving." He watched as her pulse quickened and her skin flushed. She nodded sharply. "Well not to worry Swan, a gentleman never leaves his lady wanting."

Her eyes flashed to him and then she started scanning the bar for some quiet place of seclusion where he could follow through earning her a chuckle from him.

"At home love. I meant at home." And somehow, despite the fact that he'd been there merely a day, Killian was starting to feel that the ranch and this town were more a home than any he'd ever truly had.

"Give me five minutes."

With that, Emma slinked off the dance floor and pulled her three friends into a huddle. Killian wondered what she must be saying, but assumed it was a direct play by play as the three other women kept shooting glances his way with a mix of awe and respect. At one point the three women went so far as to clap and he couldn't help but scratch behind his ears in nervousness.

 _Did she have to tell the women everything?_ His fears were soon alleviated though as the focus shifted from himself to David, to Will and finally, fleetingly, to Liam again. Seems each of the ladies had some updates to share. That fact relieved some of the awkwardness he'd been feeling.

Then, as promised, Emma was returning to him with her hand outstretched. The group all headed to the cars and they were back at the ranch faster than he would have thought possible. After an array of half-assed excuses, everyone disbanded and Killian found himself being led to Emma's personal quarters.

Killian took only a brief look at the room surrounding him as she turned on the light. He should have known that it would be done in yellow with reminders of her friend and son scattered throughout. The room was exactly what he would have expected for Emma. Yet, in this moment, he frankly didn't give a damn if she'd led him to a dingy basement. He had a promise to keep and a keen want to satisfy his Swan.

"Turn around love."

His commanding tone caused a shiver in Emma that told him just how much she approved and that caused his already hard cock to stiffen even more. Slowly he unzipped her dress and watched as the silky garment fell to the floor. Underneath she wore a matching strapless bra and barely-there panties that drove him mad. Unwilling to deny himself anymore, his hands moved to the smooth skin of her stomach and trailed lower, as they reached the top of the panties she groaned his name out loud.

"Killian, _please_."

"Tell me what you want, love."

"I want you to touch me." _That I can definitely do,_ he thought to himself happily.

"Where, love?" Emma took his hand in hers and guided him down to her dripping wet sex pulling a groan from him. Picking her up and putting her on the bed before him, laid out for him to do with as he would he only paused a moment to look his fill at his golden haired siren.

"As you wish."

He gingerly pulled off the scraps of lace and his fingers traced around her eagerly awaiting clit. As he moved in circles and increased the pressure, he watched her writhe and listened to her try and keep from moaning. She eventually pulled her lower lip between her teeth and as he watched her need rise and felt her grow wetter he inserted one finger and then another, pumping them in as he stroked her clit.

"Let go love," and in seconds she did, careening off the edge.

Killian luxuriated in the sight of Emma who was beautiful in a way beyond anything he'd ever seen when in the grips of her orgasm. The fierce pride he felt at satisfying her only fueled his own desire but he pulled his fingers from her and brought his lips to meet hers. She met his tongue thrust for thrust until he pulled back.

"Good night, love." He turned to leave but her hand gripped his arm.

"Wait that's it? What about you?" She sat upright in her bed confused.

"This wasn't about me love."

"But I wanted – I wanted – " she looked so cute trying to come to terms with this that Killian pulled her in for another kiss before turning and finally making his way to the threshold of her room.

"Hey, pirate!" He turned and raised his eyebrow at the endearment.

"You walk in here solely to pillage and ravish me, you get the nickname. Just know that tomorrow, turn around is fair play."

"I bloody well hope so love," and with that he left, closing the door and using every inch of his will power to keep moving towards his room instead of returning to the woman he was swiftly falling in love with.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: This update took a little while longer to get to (mostly because of the surprising amount of success I've had with two other current projects). But, I've just reread the fic and think I finally have my inspiration for a next chapter. It's just from Emma's POV so Killian will be present next chapter (either solo or with someone else as well, TBD). Anyways, hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Emma**_

Opening her eyes to the streaming of light through her windows and the warmth of the sun's rays on her face, Emma felt more rested than she could ever remember being. She let her mind drift in those moments between sleep and being fully awake and luxuriated in the memory of a beautiful dream last night. She'd allowed herself to let her guard down with Killian and had invited back him in. He'd taken off her dress, worshipping her with his eyes and his touch and…

Emma's hands wandered down her body trying to recreate those imaginary touches but when she realized she wasn't wearing a shirt she froze. Slowly she reached lower and found that her panties were gone too.

 _Oh my god, it wasn't a dream!_ She thought to herself flustered and then those hazy imaginings solidified and she remembered everything about her flirting in the bar, the heated dancing and his promise to court her. He'd said the word 'court,' like something out of one of those fairy tales she'd been yearning for a few weeks back. Then he'd come back and with only his hands had given her more pleasure than anyone had ever given her before. Emma pulled the blanket above her head and let out a low groan.

After a moment though, Emma was surprised to find that the feeling of regret she was expecting didn't come. In its place she felt excited, and yeah maybe still a little nervousness, but mostly she felt happy. Then she remembered her parting words to Killian the night before and broke out into a full grin. Today she was absolutely going to turn the tables back on him, and nothing brought her a stronger sense of delight than the thought of watching his cocky grin turn into the same desperate yearning she succumbed to last night. She just had to find the right time.

With that, Emma got up out of bed, threw on her robe and headed across the hall to the bathroom. It was still early, and she caught no sign of her friends, nor did she hear any noises coming from downstairs. Henry wouldn't be due back for another few hours, and so she had some time to get her bearings and make a plan. As she stood under the showerhead, she hummed to herself, something she rarely did. When Mary Margaret's knock came at the door Emma was so engrossed in her train of thought that she didn't even notice until her friend's voice startled her out of the day dream.

"Someone seems awfully chipper this morning." Emma poked her head out of the shower from behind the curtain to see Mary Margaret whose hair was kinked out of place and who had covered herself with an oversized flannel shirt.

"That's like calling the kettle black. Seriously try not to smile." Mary Margaret did as she was told and failed. Within seconds the cheesy grin was back on her face and Emma laughed. She shut off the showerhead and grabbed her towel from the wall.

"Is this really happening, Emma? I mean it's been a day and I can't remember ever feeling so happy." Emma walked out wrapped in her towel and couldn't help but feel for Mary Margaret. Her friend was clearly torn between letting herself believe in this stroke of luck and denying it as some sort of fluke.

"Yes it's happening and while it's my nature to be cynical about stuff like this, my instincts can't seem to follow through."

Mary Margaret lit up at Emma's optimism and Emma left her to finish her morning routine. Back in her room, Emma readied herself for the day and then went downstairs to prepare some breakfast. It was best to channel this current preoccupation of mind with something productive.

She started with coffee, which while less critical for her this morning after such a sound sleep, was still bound to be welcome to her friends and guests. While that brewed she immersed herself in pancake batter and a scrambled egg medley with cheese, ham and red peppers. Whether it was the smell of the food and drink or some other natural force, most everyone filtered into the kitchen thanking her so much for the spread and helping themselves.

Emma waited for Killian to join them but it wasn't until David made it downstairs that she was told he'd actually woken rather early and was out and about exploring. He'd mentioned something about the stables in a note he'd left in his room. She was about to go after him when Ruby informed the group that she was keen to have a joint bachelor and bachelorette party out in the field this evening.

"You want to have a party… out in the field. The field that is literally just grass. That field?" Emma was trying her best to sound nice but she couldn't pretend she was following the thought process.

Ruby laughed and motioned for Emma to look outside the dining room window. When Emma did, joined by both Mary Margaret and Belle, they saw that the field expanding from the back of their house had been transformed with hanging twinkling lights, assorted tables and chairs and a makeshift bar. How the hell had Ruby pulled this off without anyone noticing?

"She might be evil, but that Regina sure can get shit going. I sprang this on her yesterday and it took her an hour."

Ruby ate her pancakes like what she said wasn't still a crazy idea. The wedding was tomorrow. They had so much left to do, wedding planner or not, and she wanted to have a booze fueled party at the house where her son lived. Before she could remind Ruby of this, her phone started ringing and the call was coming from Jefferson, Grace's Dad.

"Hey J, is everything okay?" Emma asked into the phone.

"Everything's fine. I just got Ruby's invitation to the party tonight and wanted to let you know that my parents are taking Grace for the night to a show in Billings and then staying here with her tonight. They've invited Henry but I wanted to check with you first." Emma let out a relieved breath and then suppressed a chuckle as she heard her son's pleas in the background. The offer really was a godsend.

"That sounds great to me. I really owe you one, J." She hung up and looked back at Ruby. "Lucky for you, Henry has plans tonight."

"What do you mean lucky? Why else would I invite Jefferson? He's your friend, not mine." Emma laughed and shook her head. With that, she excused herself claiming that she needed to go check on the horses and headed out into the bright, sunny day.

Once at the stables, she noticed a happy whinnying from the stall that was housing the foal and heard Killian's voice but not his words. She approached, taking pains not to make any sort of noticeable sound until she stood right outside of the stall. Now his words were clearer and she heard him murmuring kind endearments to the small horse. She was just about to make her presence known when he shifted from talk of the horse to himself.

"I trust you wont tell Emma of our conversation, love. You're a horse after all. Gods am I _seriously_ trying to talk this out with a horse. Here I am contemplating how to tell her that I'm halfway in love with her after one day and she's likely avoiding me." Emma's heart stopped and her chest flooded with emotion at his admission. Should she step into the doorframe and tell him that she'd overheard. Was she ready to face that yet?

 _Yes_ , her mind yelled at her. _You're ready!_ But the cynic in her asked for one more test.

So, with the same quiet she'd displayed before she made her way back out of the stables, only to reenter making far much more noise. She took care to greet a horse at the front of the stables this time and watched as Killian made his way out of the front stall with a slightly worried look.

When their eyes met she still saw all of his earlier desire but it was tampered down with his doubt about what she was feeling. This was a real and genuine look. He hadn't known she was there and so his admission to the horse (which though a little weird was very cute, and something Emma had done herself a time or two) was true as well.

She couldn't help the huge smile that came to her face but she did manage to channel it into something a bit more mischievous. Walking straight up to him and pulling him into her by the collar she brought him close so their mouths were nearly touching. She watched as his chest stopped moving and he held his breath waiting for her to kiss him.

"I made you breakfast to thank you for last night just to find you here. Bad form, Jones." The words were charged and she watched as his eyes moved from her lips to her eyes, trying to understand her meaning.

"My apologies, love."

The relief and sincerity in his tone prompt her to kiss him in earnest and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling as his hands moved to her hips. She gave herself over to the sensation for a minute or so but finally pulled back. She placed her hands on his chest, relishing the sped up rate of his heartbeat.

"Last night I made you a promise…" One of her hands trailed down his chest, past his abdomen and to the front of his jeans where she felt that he was hard and ready for her. A strangled sort of grunt was his only reply. She smiled wickedly.

"I told you that turn around is fair play. But…" she slipped her hands back up to his chest and looked up into his eyes. "I was thinking that maybe instead we could go out. Start that courting idea of yours." Killian stared at her for a beat and then nodded vigorously.

"Good. How about lunch, just you and me?" At her invitation something in him sparked and he found his words again.

"Sounds perfect, love." He pulled her in for another kiss and Emma felt herself getting sucked right back into the undeniable force between them when he pulled back and spoke against her lips in that gravelly tone that sent a pleasurable chill up her spine.

"I leave the day to you, but I make no promises for tonight." Emma mutely nodded and extended her hand to him. He happily took it and they walked back to the house together.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: So, after a far longer hiatus on this story than I anticipate, I am happy to announce that I have mapped out all of the remaining parts and should be able to keep it in solid rotation with my other stories! Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Emma**_

"I have to admit, this party is fantastic. We should really take advantage of this yard more often in the future."

Mary Margaret's admission came as she took a sip of her wine and looked around the backyard of the ranch house. She was dressed in a pretty pink dress with a lose skirt and an empire waist with a light white jacket. Emma recognized it as a dress Mary Margaret had bought a few months back. It had been a splurge, a gift to herself for her birthday that cost an arm and a leg. Tonight must be really special for her to pull it out. Oh, who was Emma kidding. This had everything to do with David, she was sure of it.

"We should," Emma agreed. "But the hosts of this little get together are noticeably missing."

Emma looked around but there was still no sign of Ruby or Liam and guests had been arriving for the last fifteen minutes. On current greeting duty was Belle who stood on the arm of Will introducing people to him as they came in.

"Belle and Will are so cute, don't you think?" Mary Margaret sighed as she made the observation. Nevertheless, Emma nodded her agreement.

"Yeah, they're well matched. Speaking of matches, where's your Prince Charming?" Mary Margaret blushed.

"He's not my anything."

"Bullshit. I got Belle to spill already about her and Will. You think you can keep your infatuation a secret? Hate to break it to you, but you're attraction is clear as day to the whole world. You two may as well be broadcasting it on a loud speaker every time you're in a room together." Mary Margaret huffed in feigned indignation.

"And you think you're so coy and covert? I saw you and Killian at that bar last night making out like teenagers. And then again when you two were getting back from the fields today." Emma brought her wine to her lips in an attempt at deflection, but the mention of her picnic in the meadow with Killian had her pulse kicking up.

They'd spent a lovely hour enjoying each other's company and getting to know each other better over turkey sandwiches and homemade iced tea. She'd learned that he loved sailing and had a weakness for crime thriller novels and a dozen or so other little tidbits that had all made him just a little more endearing to her. He'd asked about her too, but had managed to make it not horrible. Typically when people asked about her past she froze up or threw her walls firmer into place, but he'd been able to read her at all points and never pushed.

After one particularly sweet moment, where he'd taken her hand and told her that she was without a doubt the strongest woman he'd ever met, she'd been so overwhelmed with wanting from him that she disregarded the spread in front of them and kissed him. The frenzy of the kiss devolved into more and completely sure that they were alone, Emma had shown him just what she'd meant when she said turn about was fair play. She still felt the tug of feminine pride at how she'd pleased him and remembered his promise that tonight he'd take the reigns again. She really liked when he took the reigns if memory served.

"You're thinking about him right now, aren't you? I love you in love, it's so different." Emma swiveled to look at Mary Margaret so fast, her drink threatened to spill.

"Who said anything about love?"

"Oh, come on. Admit it, you've got it bad for the guy and you're starting to let him in. You never let men in." Emma wanted to argue, wanted to deny it but she couldn't get the words past her lips.

"I trust him. Which is crazy because it's day two, but I do. I trust him." Mary Margaret looked joyous at the confession and pulled Emma in for a side hug that was just a little too tight.

"This is good, Emma. Really good." Emma looked at her friend and waited for a confession from her as well, but none came. So Emma was forced to elbow her just a bit in the ribs.

"Ouch! Okay fine, I'm crazy about David. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Good to know, love."

Emma knew that voice before turning around. Killian's sultry tone infused with teasing set her senses into overdrive. Turning around didn't help much as it only added to her level of attraction. He was wearing a dress shirt and slacks, was freshly showered and looked damn good. If she had her way she'd take him somewhere far from the fray of people and make the most of what little time they had, but she had best friend duties to attend to. No disappearing into dark alcoves for her today. The thought made her sigh.

"Do you make a habit of lurking behind people?" Emma asked.

"Absolutely not, love. A man of honor never lurks." He came up and kissed her cheek making her catch her breath. "He simply walks quietly when passing a potentially interesting conversation." Emma shoved him a bit, but he stayed close and left a hand on the small of her back.

"Where's your other half?"

"Ah, that is actually the purpose of my approaching you two. David has been suckered into helping with last minute set up and can't seem to locate the storage room. He sent me from the basement for reinforcements." Killian looked to Mary Margaret specifically who narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you breathe a word of what I just said to Emma in confidence I will come for blood, I don't care if Emma likes you so much." And with that Mary Margaret was off leaving Emma flustered and Killian thoroughly amused.

"Quite a spitfire she's turned out to be." Emma hoped that meant he'd missed the part about her liking him an excessive amount but then he bent closer to her ear and whispered. "And I'm also thrilled to hear that you fancy me, Swan."

"Is that surprising to you?" she countered.

"Not at all. Just good to know that I affect you even a fraction of how much you affect me." She read his face for signs of teasing but there were none. He was being serious and the admission had her craving that privacy again. Of course they'd be interrupted.

"Emma! The place looks fantastic. Never would have thought it could clean up this well." Emma turned to see Jefferson and though she felt a twinge of resentment at her broken moment, she couldn't take it out on her friend.

"Thanks Jay. Jay this is Killian, Liam's brother. Killian this is my friend and Grace's Dad Jay." The two men shook hands sizing each other up, but as neither found anything overtly wrong with the other they stayed cordial to Emma's great relief.

"You really have to thank your parents for me again for thinking to include Henry tonight. He would have loved this party right up until he realized there would be no one else under twenty here."

Jefferson laughed it off, claiming that Henry was a great kid and no trouble to include in plans at all. Before Emma could ask him more about how things were going though, Ruby and Liam finally stepped out of the back doors and were greeted with a large round of applause from the party. Jefferson meanwhile saw someone across the lawn he wanted to speak with and made his excuses.

Emma watched as Ruby and Liam made their way to the head table that had been set out and invited everyone to sit down as well.

"Shall we, love?" Emma nodded and let him lead her to the table where she sat between him and a now present Mary Margaret.

Emma noticed that Mary Margaret's hair was slightly out of place and that her lipstick had slightly smudged so she whispered to her as low as she could and Mary Margaret thanked her for the heads up. As this was happening, the wait staff that had been arranged for the party emerged from the house with flutes of champagne and once everyone had been served, Liam rose to give a toast.

While largely reminiscent of his one made last night, this one had the added bonus of the story about how he and Ruby had met for the benefit of the people in town who may not know. Though they already knew the story, Emma watched both Belle and Mary Margaret tear up again and tracked as both David and Will comforted their happy tears. Then Emma looked up at Killian whose eyes were filled with something she couldn't quite place.

"What, did you expect me to cry too?" she whispered and he shook his head before kissing her gently.

"No love, I know you better than that by now. I was just thinking that despite first responses, I think my brother marrying your friend has been the best thing that could have ever happened."

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" He took her hand in both of his and stroked lightly.

"Because it brought me here, to you. And there's nowhere else I'd rather be." Emma's heart skipped a beat at his revelation and she felt herself melting further into him.

"To the bride and groom!" Robin called out.

"To the bride and groom," Everyone chorused. Then they were each clinking glasses and dinner was served.

Throughout the meal, Emma and Killian stayed in constant contact. It became a game of how they could keep connected given their surroundings, but in the end they were pretty damn good at the game and when the meal was finished, Emma's desire had only grown. As the dishes were cleared, Emma watched Liam lead Ruby to the makeshift dance space that had been set up and Killian extended his hand to Emma.

"Would you do me the honor, love?" She pretended to contemplate the offer, reveling in the fact that there was a brief sense of doubt on his features as she paused. Then she rose and kissed him softly before putting her hands in his.

"Absolutely."

…

 _ **Killian**_

"So where did you learn to dance?" Emma asked Killian and he held her close swaying to the slow music the hired band was playing. The feel of her pressed against him had him buzzing with adrenaline. The way she looked in the pale yellow dress, hair lose and eyes trained on him made him feel like the luckiest man in all of Montana, quite possibly the world.

"Compliments of my years at boarding school, love." She looked up at him curious at his admission so he went on.

"Liam and I were very young when my mother died, but her good friend was a teacher at St. Michael's and convinced the school to take us on for scholarships. In the end it worked out well for them because Liam was a force on the rugby team and I found my niche with sailing. We reflected well for them and got an education in return."

"It must have been lonely though." Killian swallowed down the lump in his throat that came from seeing her sincere sadness for him.

"You know something about loneliness too love. But while it may not have felt like a home, it was constant." Emma nodded.

"I never had constant until I got here. But then I had a home too."

She ducked her head to rest on his shoulder and he smelled the sweetness of her hair and luxuriated in the feel of her in this moment. The walls were largely down and Killian felt with each passing moment that he was able to see Emma Swan more clearly. And the more he saw, the further he felt himself getting sucked in.

"It's a lovely corner of the world to call home." She looked back up at him and smiled.

"It's exactly the kind of place I used to picture when I was little. Before the hope started to fade. I just wanted people, and horses and space." Killian dropped a kiss to her lips.

"It sounds perfect."

"Almost." He wasn't sure if she'd meant to say it out loud but he was intrigued. What could possibly be lacking for her here?

"Something missing then, love?" She hesitated a moment, seemingly warring with herself about what to say but eventually she exhaled and looked back up into his eyes.

"Yeah, it felt like something was missing."

"But it doesn't feel that way now?" His heart felt like it would stutter out of his chest. They were talking around it, around what was happening between them but he knew that she knew what he meant.

"Now I don't have this nagging feeling like there should be something _more_ in the back of my mind." The responding grin he felt growing on his face couldn't be contained.

"Well I wonder what's changed." He laughed outright at her exaggerated eye roll Emma gave and then continued. "All I know is that these past two days have been the best I can remember."

He watched as Emma's eyes filled with raw emotion but then she broke eye contact to glance around the yard. The next thing he knew, she was pulling him back towards the house and in through the back door.

Once inside, Emma discreetly looked to see if anyone had noticed their leaving, and seeing they were in the clear she pulled him into the rec room that had two big wooden doors shutting it off from the rest of the house. She turned back and leaned against the doors with a Cheshire cat smile and Killian moved a step forward, placing his hand beside her against the door and leaning in so that their bodies were nearly touching.

"Now that you've got me all alone, what's the plan, Swan?" She pulled at his shirt and inched her hips forward so they rubbed against him then responded in a low sultry tone.

"You said that tonight was _yours_. I'm just facilitating your request." She spoke the words in an attempt at control but Killian watched as a shiver went through her. The knowledge that she wanted him, wanted this, was enough to drive him crazy but he had to stay focused and stay in control.

"Right you are, love. Can you assure me that we will not be interrupted here?" Emma nodded and then he heard a click behind her. "Excellent."

Then he took the final step towards her, molding their bodies together and allowed his hands to roam. He felt the softness of the dress she wore but made his way down to her bare thigh. Grazing her skin and slightly trailing up, he felt her shimmy towards him just slightly.

"A bit impatient are we darling?" She groaned and pulled him down to kiss her and he felt himself giving way to the feeling of it. His hands trailed further up until his fingers touched the seam of her lace panties that pulled a moan from him.

"Gods you're so wet for me, Emma." She writhed underneath the touch of his fingers on her but looked surprised when he stepped back and knelt down, pushing her dress farther up and pulling down the scrap of lace and exposing her to him. He paused for a moment and then grinned as Emma grew impatient.

"Killian, _please_."

Without further delay, he set forward to please his Swan and relished the moans and sighs of her pleasure as he licked and sucked. Her legs were weak, and so he had to largely hold her up but it was worth it. He felt her desire building and supplemented the pressure of his tongue with his fingers finally sending her spiraling over he edge.

As he pulled back and made his way back up to her, he noted the glorious flush that clung to her post orgasm and thought that he'd love to give her that much pleasure every day for the rest of his life, if she'd let him. The thought should have scared him but it didn't. It only invigorated him further.

"What am I going to do with you?" Emma asked.

"Whatever you want, Swan. Whatever you want."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey all! Wanted to play with the alternate POVs in this chapter again. These are courtesy of Mary Margaret and Belle. Back to Captain Swan next chapter, but there will be some allusions to the rest of the CS evening in these portions. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _Mary Margaret_

The music playing from the band Ruby hired had Mary Margaret feeling light as air. Well that and her partner, whose bright eyes and always present smile set her at ease in a way no other man could. Being in his arms made her feel like she could take on the world. Not that the world needed saving or anything that crazy, but there was something about David Nolan that made her feel ready for adventure. She shook the crazy thought from her mind.

"Something on your mind?" She looked up to his smiling eyes and she bit her lip.

"Just the surrealness of time and space. You know, normal stuff." He let out a barking laugh that made her smile. She wasn't usually the funny one, but talking with David made her think that maybe she could be. He certainly seemed to find humor in her quirkier tendencies, where others before him had seen flaws.

"Right, normal stuff. You are anything but normal Mary Margaret." The comment had her second-guessing herself and she felt a frown form on her face that he noted and quickly addressed. "I meant that as a good thing. I hate normal. Normal is a terrible, horrible inconvenience. I prefer girls who knock me over when we first meet and hit me on the head with a rock." This time it was her who was laughing and hitting him on the shoulder.

"That was an accident, and you know it! Besides, you ran the risk when you came into the cellar and didn't back away from the ladder when I told you to." She'd been trying to locate the special party napkins that Belle had bought in bulk last year and had found them on the top of a dusty old bookcase. Unfortunately, beside the box was the remnants of Henry's short lived rock collection, and one of the stones had fallen from the top of the shelf onto David's head as he'd been steadying the ladder for her. She'd proceeded to freak out over whether he was okay, and he'd taken slight advantage, insisting that he'd be fine if she kissed it better. He was such a flirt, but something about the challenge in his eyes made her rise to it, and she'd done just that, watching as his cocky attitude dissolved into one of those longing looks he'd been throwing her way since they'd met.

And yes, she was very aware that he wanted her. Despite what her friend's said, she was no prude. A man didn't look at you like this if he just wanted to be your friend, and Mary Margaret was glad for that because she wanted more than friendship too. The problem was he was leaving in a matter of days, and she wasn't the quick affair type. She was the hopeless romantic, and yeah that came with some serious problems, one of which being that she was certain she was in love with David. His smile faded and his expression grew serious.

"Look Mary Margaret, all teasing aside, I think I should tell you that the past few days have been some of the best I've ever had." Her breath caught at the bold statement but before she could reply with her similar feelings, Ruby came up and interrupted their dance.

"Hey, have you seen Emma or Killian anywhere?"

"Um, no. Not in a while, why?" Ruby's smile grew wider.

"Well Belle saw them slip into the house a while back and they haven't resurfaced. You know what that means." Mary Margaret blushed.

"That they got into a heated game of battleship or got sucked into one of those all day Harry Potter marathons?" David laughed and Mary Margaret looked at him as a silent apology for Ruby's interruption.

"Ha ha. No it means things are progressing. Everything's going according to my plan." Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow.

"Your plan, huh? Don't tell me you married Liam just to get his brother over here to meet Emma. That's a bit extreme." Ruby rolled her eyes at the joke.

"Of course not. It's just a happy bonus that Liam came with hot family and friends to share with my family slash friends." Ruby looked between David and Mary Margaret in the most obvious way and Mary Margaret groaned. But before Mary Margaret could respond, Emma and Killian making an appearance from the house stole Ruby's attention.

"Oh they so totally did it!" Mary Margaret hit Ruby on the arm.

"We have guests you know. The whole town does not need to know if Emma and Killian are having sex." Mary Margaret looked around at all their neighbors hoping no one was paying them any mind. They weren't, for now.

"Oh please, I give them to the end of the week. They'll fall in love and live happily every after, and then the whole town will know they're sleeping together, and we will have kept it a secret for what?"

"How about for Henry who really doesn't need people talking about his Mom like that." At this Ruby bit her lip. She was a wonderful pseudo-aunt to Henry, but there was definitely a bit of disconnect lingering after all these years. Mary Margaret knew that for Emma, the whole picture couldn't just be great sex and lustful gazes. She had a son to consider, and she'd never let a man in for real without being absolutely sure about him. Ruby could afford missteps. Emma could not.

"But Henry could finally have a Dad." Ruby's typically mirthful tone had taken on a sweet sincerity that pulled at Mary Margaret's heartstrings. The little boy had long ago stopped asking about his birth father, but she knew that he was a dreamer, and one of these dreams was likely to have a Dad.

"Killian would make a really good father." The comment from David pulled both women's attention. "What? He would. And it's hard to deny the heart eyes they've been throwing each other's way."

"Yeah, those seem to be going around." Ruby threw in the last jab before scurrying over to talk to the objects of her intrigue, leaving Mary Margaret and David to themselves with the insinuation that they too were suffering from some puppy dog love. And with the look David was giving her, they may just be guilty as charged.

"So… where were we before that fun little detour?" He extended his hand to bring her back in for a dance and she accepted. Returning to the comfort of his arms, she thought to herself that maybe it was time to stop worrying about what everyone thought and just start going with what she felt.

"Penny for your thoughts." At his words she merely stepped to her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

"Better shown than said." She whispered as she stepped away.

"Better shown than said." And he lowered his mouth back to hers.

….

 _Belle_

"For such a small town, you all make quite a mess." The comment from Will as he was breaking down tables with some of the lingering wait staff pulled a laugh from Belle.

"I think there's just a level of neighborly comfort here that tells people 'sure, keep drinking and disregarding the waste bins, we can handle it.'" Will shook his head as if the thought was too foreign for understanding. "What, you've never thrown a party before that required cleanup after?"

"I don't actually throw parties love, that's the glory of having friends willing to do that crap for you. Less cleaning."

"That's a lot of complaining I hear for limited work, Scarlet." The comment from Killian across the lawn prompted he and Emma to exchange a look and start whispering amongst themselves. Belle smiled over at them as she folded up the table clothes in front of her and knew that Ruby must be thrilled. She'd been talking about the potential between Emma and Killian since that first night of meeting him.

"Alright, enough, Jones. It's your bloody brother getting married tomorrow so you should be out here – but I was promised a luxurious get away on the Montana planes and at no point was party clean up mentioned." Over the past few days, Belle had come face to face with Will's type of jesting more and more and knew him to be joking. He considered both Liam and Killian to be family and would to anything for them she was sure. But he found it funny to talk smack and then watch reactions, and as a writer, watching him say things that she might be thinking always provided a cool sort of catharsis.

"Hate to break it to you, Will, but your stuck with me as much as little Killy over there. And you'll bloody break down the tables or I tell Belle about Barnaby." Watching the pallor cross Will's features had Belle wildly curious, but she wasn't the type to pry, even if the story sounded good.

"Barnaby, huh? Sounds interesting." Emma's musing pulled another whispered exchange with Killian that had her laughing before Killian replied to the group.

"Barnaby is stuffed bear that Will had until freshman year of Uni. He actually showed up to school with the creature in tow expecting to fly under the radar. Needless to say when we figured this out we gave him hell. Shamed him up and down that campus until nearly Christmas. Then he decides to get drunk and head to the top of the science center and host a vigil for lost childhood."

"I'm sorry a what?" Belle was confused by the twists and turns of the story but still thoroughly intrigued. Now it was Will who spoke.

"Bloody hell, I was right pissed at being the butt of a joke all year and I was a bit worked up. So I got it in my head that I was probably not the only one wishing for the innocence of youth again. I got on the rooftop and next thing I know there's a bunch of other people dressed in black and crying their eyes out."

"Wait seriously?" This time Belle's voice was louder than expected drawing a laugh from Killian and Liam.

"Oh no lie, love. And it wasn't 'a bunch.' It was _three hundred_ people. Granted, most of them thought it was a themed party, but still. He had a ceremonial 'laying to rest' of the bear and all. Will Scarlet launched a tradition that they still have every year, with one sap or another saying goodbye to childhood and everyone else getting sloshed." Liam's words seemed to spark something in Will who moved across the lawn and took Belle's hand leading her behind him.

"Hardy har har. We get it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find friends who wouldn't bring up such a difficult time for their own amusement." Belle hastily followed as he brought her into the house and down the stairs to her library, the place they'd largely gone to be alone over the past few days.

"Any chance you can forget that you heard all that and go on finding me charming?" Belle shook her head but kissed him lightly before replying.

"A laying to rest, huh? Let me guess. There was a poetic send off and a fire display involved." He nodded and she smiled. Of course there was. "Weirdly enough, I find that actually kind of adorable."

"Do you, love?" He moved in closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and she nodded before perching up to kiss him again. This one lasted longer, but in the end she still pulled back.

"We have an early morning tomorrow, we should probably go back upstairs."

"Right you are. My lady," He extended his arm and walked her to the girl's corridor before kissing her one more time and making his goodbyes. Belle turned to walk down the hallway but stopped suddenly at the sight before her. There, against Emma's bedroom door, stood she and Killian going at it. Well, this was awkward. Belle made to turn around but there was a creek in the floorboards drawing their attention.

"Oh shit, Belle I'm sorry." Emma said clearly frazzled as she pulled back and covered her mouth. Though it was dark, Belle suspected a flush was spreading on Emma's cheeks, but she just silently waited as Killian told Emma goodnight and then walked past her.

"Sorry about that, Belle."

"No problem." The response was more a squeak than a reply but hell, Belle never claimed to be good in situations like this.

"Jeez Belle, I really am sorry. There's just something about him… it's like… I don't even know how to say what it's like."

"Like after years alone where you were comfortable, you realize something was missing and he's it." Emma's eyes widened at the statement.

"Yeah, exactly. Only he's leaving in a few days and then where will we be?" The sad question from her usually strong best friend prompted Belle to move forward and place a comforting hand on her arm.

"It'll all work out, Emma. If books have taught me anything, it's that love is worth fighting for and worth having, even if only for a moment." Emma nodded and though tears welled in her eyes, she didn't let them fall.

"Thanks, Belle. So you and Will, then." Belle nodded. "Yeah. You sounded like you were speaking from experience."

"I just have to have hope that it'll work out." At that Emma barked out a shaky laugh.

"Now you just sound like Mary Margaret."

"Well, maybe she was right. It would certainly add humor after all these years of us teasing her for her hopeful, wide-eyed wonder."

"It really would. Anyway goodnight, Belle."

"Goodnight, Emma."

 _ **Post Note – Now see the gloriousness of this chapter is not the POVs but is the fact that writing from these other perspectives has given me SO much inspiration for the next chapter. As always thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I largely had to put this story on hold during February because the muses struck and I was worried if I didn't finish 'Lifted by Love' I never would. As this is one of my less popular stories, this seemed like the best to put on the back burner. But now we're back with another update and it's with Emma and Killian this time on the morning of the wedding.**_

 _Killian_

Jetlag was a hell of an adversary, and despite it being his third day in Montana, Killian was up with the sun and felt as if it were past noon. It didn't matter that he'd barely had any sleep, once the birds were chirping outside, he felt too contained. Quickly dressing for the day, he headed out into the morning, down the steps of the expansive house and into the kitchen.

"You're up early." The accusatory tone was from his brother, Liam.

"I have science backing me, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Couldn't sleep without Ruby." Killian felt his eyebrow rise at the statement. The two of them were already married, why bother with that particular custom.

"I drew the line at not seeing her today before the ceremony, but Mary Margaret insisted that there needed to be something – anything – traditional about this wedding. One look in my wife's eyes was all it took to see that she liked the idea of a little tradition." Killian nodded at that. He could imagine that years of living in a place like this might leave it's mark in some way, and he very much doubted that people ran off to Europe to elope very much in Storybrooke, Montana.

Killian watched then as his brother managed to simultaneously brew a boatload of coffee and set off to making a huge, elaborate breakfast. Despite them being miles and miles from home, Liam seemed truly happy here and like he belonged. Then again, who wouldn't enjoy life here? There was sunshine and fresh air…

 _And Emma,_ His mind was always rushing back to her no matter the topic of conversation and this one was particularly apt for her appearance. With each passing second spent in her presence, Killian was falling deeper and deeper into wanting her. If he was completely honest, he had no intention of letting her go. Hell, he didn't even have any idea how he could since simply spending his sleeping hours away from her caused restlessness.

He'd come to terms last night with the fact that he wanted something more between them. Her life was resolutely here, and before this week, if you'd asked him how permanent his life in London and Dublin were he's have said irreversibly so, but that was incorrect. Indeed, much of his time last night had been spent thinking through in his head logistics about how he could make the change to being here full time if only Emma wanted it, and that was the question of the moment. Emma had more to consider than dating, she had a son, a wonderful lad who was full of wonder and hope and questions. Emma had good reason to be protective of her son, and Killian knew she would never be able to commit to something as all encompassing as he wanted so soon, without more time.

"You should probably get used to the hours we keep." Killian's comment pulled Killian from his personal thoughts as he had his coffee.

"Come again, brother?"

"I know you, Killian. Ain't a chance in the world that you will leave Emma Swan by choice at the end of this week. You're in love with her." Killian felt his face growing hot and he looked around trying to make sure they were still alone here in the kitchen.

"I will respect Emma's wishes no matter what and do what makes her happy."

"But if it was up to you?"

"I wouldn't be leaving Thursday." He wouldn't be leaving ever.

"Good. I didn't like a whole ocean between me and my baby brother." Killian rolled his eyes at that but didn't turn down the eggs placed before him. As he ate, he heard a truck pulling up to the house and the small yip he'd come to know was Henry's dog Luna. Instinctively he rose from the kitchen table and headed to the door. Jefferson was driving the truck that had dropped Killian off and he raised a hand in goodbye that Killian responded with in kind.

"Hey Killian!" Henry looked blissfully excited despite the early hour and the boy's happiness was infectious.

"Morning, Captain Henry." A few days before, when Killian had been spending some time with Henry, he's started the teasing name to indicate henry's level of authority. Henry had instantly loved it and that seemed to stay true now too if the bigger smile was any indication.

"Mom up yet?" Killian shrugged.

"Haven't seen her this morning so far." Henry looked relieved.

"Good, can you help me with something?" Before Killian could reply that yes, he could try, Henry was running towards the stables with Luna fast on his heels. Killian kept a brisk pace walking behind them. When they'd finally reached the stables, Henry bent low and unzipped his bag fully where before there had been a smaller opening. Only then did Killian realize that the bag moved. All it took was a few seconds to see why – inside was a tiny black kitten that Henry now held in the palm of his hands near his chest.

"Not to question your process, Captain, but where did you manage to find this fine fella?" Henry handed the kitten to Killian and he took the beast skeptically. He'd always fancied himself a fan of dogs and horses, never having met a cat he particularly liked, but this little ball of fluff was mightily cute, that he could admit. It's big green eyes made him think of Emma's and he smiled at the kitten.

"Grace's Grandparents had eight of them. Eight! And they didn't have anyone to take them. Neville needed a good home." Killian sighed so as to keep from laughing.

"So this little fella needed a home and you thought to bring him here, in your bag so as not to alert Grace's father." Henry nodded.

"Your mother deserves some say in this though, don't you think?" Henry nodded again.

"That's where you come in. Mom really likes you and if you're on my team there's no way she can say no. Don't you think we'd make a good team, Killian? I think we can call this 'operation Harry Potter pets.'" Killian felt conflicted. He never wanted to undermine Emma's authority in this situation, but he liked the fact that Henry liked him and he didn't want to mess that up. For anything to ever work with Emma, he needed to have the boys trust and affection, that was obvious. Killian quietly considered before responding, but what he didn't realize was that Emma, the object of this plan, was only a few yards away, listening intently.

…

 _Emma_

 _I really need to stop eavesdropping on him,_ Emma thought as she continued to do just that. She couldn't help it, though. Right now she was torn between being frustrated with her son for bringing home another pet when he'd just gotten Luna and being happy that he'd sought Killian's help. She knew her son. In order to be in on one of Henry's 'operations,' you had to pass muster and that took a lot. Her son may have been far more open than she was, but he still had a strong sense of character and a discerning ability to know the good from the bad.

" _Perhaps there's a solution in which Neville can have a home and your mother can be spared another indoor pet."_ It took a moment to realize where Killian was going with this and when she did she closed her eyes in silent thanks to him. Now if only Henry would go for it.

" _Like a barn cat! Only for the stables!"_ Henry's excitement was telling enough that he was interested in the idea.

" _Aye, lad. But remember, your mother is the real Captain around here. Best to leave this business of deciding to her."_ That was as good an introduction as she was ever going to get.

"Deciding what?" Emma walked around the corner of the barn and saw both henry and Killian looking at her with a mix of hope and a little fear. She couldn't help but smile and saw that the kitten was nestled against Killian as opposed to Henry. She approached them and reached a hand out to the small black fur ball and the little cat purred happily. "Where'd this little guy come from?"

Emma looked to Killian first and bit her lip as she watched his face cover a range of emotions finally landing on forced calm as he tilted his chin towards Henry.

"Grace's grandparents."

"Do they know he's found a home already?" Emma's comment surprised both Henry and Killian but her son was soon throwing his hands around his Mom thanking her profusely. Emma liked this part of being a Mom. Kittens were easy enough, and though the little guy was too small to live in the stables right now, they could manage some time with him in the house. Hell, if his pleasant attitude and gratuitous purring continued, he could stay forever. Emma had never seen such a happy cat in her life, but she liked Neville all the more for it.

"I'm gonna go call Grace!" Henry made to bolt out of the stables.

"Hey, kid. Forgetting something?" Emma handed him the kitten and Henry's eyes grew wide.

"Go set up a place for him the kitchen for now. Use the gates in the closet okay and set up some water. I'll get him some food soon."

"Thanks Mom! Thanks Killian." Emma watched then as Henry threw his arms around a surprised Killian and as Killian hugged her son back with a look that made her heart pound harder, partly out of happiness, partly out of fear.

Henry was getting attached to Killian. It was one thing for Emma to love him and have to say goodbye in a few days, but Henry was such a hopeful kid. He'd never really been told no on something like this. A mini Mary Margaret in the making that way, Henry believed that love was always enough, that it always won out, and that everyone got a happy ending like in the fairytales.

"Did I do something wrong, Swan?" Emma looked up at Killian whose eyes portrayed his concern. Only then did she realize she'd been frowning. Shaking away the worry and the doubt she stepped closer to him, running her hands over his chest through his thin t-shirt.

"You did great, Killian. Thank you for handling him so well." He smirked at that and too late did she realize she'd given herself away. "I may have heard some of what was said before I announced myself."

"That's good, love. You should be protective over Henry."

"Hey, look I trust you. With me _and_ with Henry. I know it's only been a few days, but you have to know that rarely happens. You just proved me right today, that's all." Before she could say anymore, Killian had pulled her in for a kiss, one that stole the rest of the thoughts from her mind and demanded to be front and center. Emma gave herself over completely, arching into him, wanting the contact between them. She felt like she was doing everything but beg him to stay forever with actual words. That was terrifying, that she already felt like she knew him enough to know she didn't want this to end.

"I will never make you regret that, Swan." His whispered promise made her feel all warm and cherished. She craved the way he made her feel safe and wanted. Nothing in her life had ever felt like this. The love she had for Henry was infinite, something that couldn't be explained with words, but motherhood was in many ways a one-way street. Her son, she knew, would always love her, but she couldn't lean on him or seek out his help. He was a kid, and she would protect that no matter what kind of toll it took on her to do it without someone else.

And her friends – love them as she did – they had their own lives and Emma felt like she was constantly trying to keep from asking too much, from taking advantage of their kindness. Henry was her son and she didn't ever want anyone to resent him or her for that matter. Now, standing here in Killian's warm embrace, Emma knew she'd found someone she could share that with. If only she could be brave enough to tell him how she felt. Yet, that bravery didn't come right now. Instead there were a few more stolen kisses and the creeping reality that they had a wedding happening tonight and that they all needed to get read for that.

"Thank you, Killian." His look of surprise at the statement as they reached the porch of the house had her wanting to kiss him again but she restrained. "For everything."

"It's you I should be thanking, Emma." Before she could ask what he meant by that, Belle was outside, summoning Emma up to get ready with the rest of them and the spell between them was broken. Well, at least for the moment.

 _ **Post-Note: Okay! Wedding ceremony is next chapter, and if you've read my other stories, you know I love me some good wedding fluff, even if the couple in question isn't Captain Swan. Ruby weddings in particular are really quite a fun event for me. So hopefully you've enjoyed this and will enjoy the next chapter!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hey all! Here is the new update because I needed to write some more wedding fluff today. It's actually a pretty decent sized chapter, and of course, exactly what I needed before a new episode tonight. I also want to welcome all of you officially who found this story on tumblr and FF recently now that I've changed the listed couples. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _Emma_

Emma didn't have a tremendous amount of experience with weddings. She had been invited to a few, sure, but she'd never been in one, and had truthfully, never been very invested in the couple in question. All of this was a new and fresh experience for her with a learning curve and everything. That being said, Emma suspected it was a highly irregular wedding all things considered.

"Does the something old, something new tradition count if you are already married?" Belle asked. From behind the dressing screen that had been set up in Ruby's old room (now free of furniture) Ruby replied.

" _I don't think it hurts things to have them all."_ Mary Margaret's look of relief was comical. Emma knew her friend was a creature of custom, but damn, if Mary Margaret was going to be like this all day, they may be in for a bit of a tiff between her and the bride. Ruby, while kind and generous to her friends, very rarely wanted a big to-do. Meanwhile Mary Margaret lived for big.

"Okay well something old is your dress. Something new…" Belle mused.

"The ruby necklace from Liam hasn't been worn yet, right?"

" _Right."_

"Something borrowed?"

"The hair clip from Mary Margaret. I just need something blue." Emma opened one of the few remaining side tables left in the space and found just the thing – an old, but still in tact friendship bracelet that was likely ten years old at this point. It heralded from Belle's time as a camp counselor, when she'd had nothing to do but wind together pieces of string while having small children do the same.

"Got it." Emma turned to bring it to Ruby right as her friend stepped out so the rest of them could see her in her dress. Now Emma had to admit she had emotion clinging at her chest. Ruby looked beautiful. While her friend often opted for vivacious and bold, this dress was classic and trimmed in lace. It had been her Granny's years ago, and the town seamstress had reworked it for Ruby's needs. It was elegant and fit her perfectly, carrying with it that antique quality that made it more romantic than anything that could have been procured off the rack. Coupled with her Ruby necklace and a ruby accented bracelet, the look was complete and truly amazing.

"Oh, Ruby," Mary Margaret said as her tears started spilling already.

"You look beautiful, Ruby." Belle and Emma both professed it to be true, but Ruby was caught staring at herself in the mirror. Her look was wistful, and Emma couldn't ever recall seeing her strong, outspoken friend ever looking so demure. Her features were softened, her hair curling in soft ringlets as it was placed in a 'messy' up do.

"I can't believe that's me." Emma came over and placed an arm around her friend, and then Mary Margaret and Belle followed suit, with the four friends staring into the mirror at each other. Each of them looked so different, yet the bond between them was apparent. They were sisters despite their lack of shared blood. They were each others chosen family and the happiness in each woman's eyes told the story of their deep caring for each other. There wasn't a dry eye among them, as they all acknowledged this big step silently.

"I know you're already married, but I think it's the job of the best friends to give you a pep talk anyways. Right?" Emma's question tried to lighten the mood and Ruby nodded happily, blinking back her tears.

"Liam is a wonderful man, Ruby. He loves you so much and there's not a doubt in my mind that he will keep doing so as long as you both shall live. He'll protect you, just as you will protect him." Belle's words were short and sweet, but accurate.

"You deserve this, Ruby. You deserve to be happy, and to have love. To be hopeful and to follow your heart. Good things happen to good people, and you're one of the best. It's going to be a great life, and love will always be enough if you let it guide you." Mary Margaret was still crying through this, but aside from the hiccupped breaths, you couldn't tell if you didn't look at her. Then Ruby looked at Emma and Emma smiled, knowing exactly the words her friend needed in the face of those softer sentiments.

"You'll face hard times, and the best of times, but the thing is… you'll have someone beside you to do it. You've always had us and you always will, but now you'll have a partner. Someone to go through life with and face everything it has to throw your way. Up until now you've been a girl with big dreams and a wild heart. Liam's the kind of man to empower that, not snuff it out, and it's because of that that I know you've found the one." Ruby's eyes were filled now and she shook her head.

"I wasn't going to cry. I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

"Then don't." Regina's voice from the doorway pulled the four friend's attention away from their cute moment. "You'll ruin your make up that way."

Mary Margaret growled – actually growled in indignation at the comment.

"For once, can you give us a moment? For the love of goodness!" Ruby placed a hand on Mary Margaret's arm laughing.

"She did me a favor. See? No more crying." Mary Margaret bit her tongue but sent some mean side eye Regina's way. To busy herself, she focused on flattening down the skirt of her red bridesmaids dress, and Emma did the same.

"I was skeptical of red, but in the end it isn't as heinous as I'd anticipated." Regina's comment was as close to an affirmation of deep love for Ruby's choice as was possible, and Emma knew to immediately redirect Mary Margaret's frustration at it elsewhere.

"Mary Margaret, should I keep my hair this way?" Right now, Emma's hair was down and flowing. Ruby had insisted that each friend wear their hair however they wished, and Emma hadn't given it much thought, but she could hand over control to Mary Margaret if it helped her friend stay calm.

"Yes, but maybe just one more thing." Mary Margaret led Emma to sit down at one of the chairs and spent the next ten minutes braiding a portion of Emma's hair to make a sort of braided headband. The result was very pretty, and Emma had to marvel again at Mary Margaret's ability to do this despite her having such short hair herself. But before Emma could spend much time looking at the effect, Henry came barreling in.

"Mom, I can't figure out how to tie this. YouTube isn't helping." Emma looked at her son and smiled. He looked so much older in the tuxedo he was wearing for the ceremony. As the ring bearer, a job he was all too excited to have, he needed to look the part and it was his first time dressed so formally. Unsurprisingly, Henry had loved the idea, saying he would look like James Bond for a whole night. There was only one problem; Emma had no idea how to tie a bowtie.

"Let's see if we can't find some help." She told the others she would be right back, as the ceremony would be starting shortly and then she hustled down the stairs with Henry to see about a bow tie.

"Killian!" Henry called out as they stepped into the kitchen. Standing there before her, was the man himself, making Emma dizzy with his presence. He was incredibly hot in a tux, not that she'd thought he wouldn't be, but this was going to be a problem. She saw him dressed this way and she could only think one thing – that she wanted to get him out of the tux sooner rather than later. That couldn't happen, though, seeing as there was the whole wedding thing left to get through and then Henry to worry about.

"Captain Henry, Emma." The way his voice caught at her name made her heart flutter. There was no escaping the heat in his gaze, though he tried to contain it by engaging with Henry.

"Can you show me how to tie this?" Killian smiled, nodding right away.

"Aye, lad I can. It's like this." Killian undid his own and went through step by step with Henry to teach him, not just do it for him. He was great at knowing how to present it and when to be patient and Emma looked at the adoration and respect in her son's eyes. Her hand came up to her stomach of it's own will, she felt like she was trying to contain every sort of emotion from bursting forth.

"Everything all right, Swan?" She looked at Killian's curious gaze and nodded.

"Just nervous about tripping." His grin returned.

"No need for that, love. You'll be brilliant. If you like, I can assist Henry with getting to his position so you can get back into the fray of things." Emma looked to Henry who was beaming with pride at his self-tied bow and she thanked Killian before heading back upstairs.

The next twenty minutes were chaos itself. There was staging and set up and last minute pre-ceremony pictures to take and then suddenly, Emma was waiting at the side of the barn for her turn to go. First was Mary Margaret, then Belle, and now it was her turn. At least Regina had been smart enough to lay down some solid placements so she didn't have to worry about her heels sinking. As much as it had been a joke before, tripping would have been a serious possibility without that. Now, instead of a physical threat, Emma faced an emotional one as she rounded the corner to where the guests were seated and the others in the wedding party awaited.

Emma wasn't ready for Ruby to _get_ married. That was the resounding feeling the clutched at her gut when she walked down the impromptu aisle in their backyard at the ceremony of Ruby's (and Mary Margaret's) dreams. It's not that she wasn't ready for Ruby to _be_ married, hell Ruby already was, but the ceremony hit home so many things and so many realities. Things were changing – and love was in the air.

Emma took her spot beside Belle in the lineup and looked across at Killian who only had eyes for her. He looked so handsome in his tux, and his sweet smile had her heart racing. Emma longed for a quiet moment, just the two of them, something she'd been spoiled with so far this week. He was past her walls at this point, and she didn't know how to fix that or if she even wanted to try.

But then Ruby was walking towards them all, in her gorgeous dress. It was beautiful, and wonderful but the pang in Emma's stomach remained and was undoubtedly nerves. Where one of the four friends went, the others soon followed – but what if Emma didn't? What if Mary Margaret and Belle and Ruby all found forever with these men and Emma was left missing Killian. He had a life and a home already, but she couldn't help think her home would feel hollowed without him here.

 _Get a hold of yourself,_ Emma nearly screamed internally. Thinking about the end of this week would bring nothing but stress and sadness, because the undeniable truth was that she'd fallen for Killian. There could be no denying that at this point, and trying to would be fruitless.

Emma had to remind herself a few times that today wasn't about endings, it was about beginnings, one that Ruby and Liam both deserved, one that Emma was happy her best friend had found. She rooted herself in the ceremony, listening to the pastor and the vows that the bride and groom shared with each other. Emma didn't cry, she held it together, and lucky for Belle and Mary Margaret, she'd had the foresight to pull a Mom and bring tissues for the others. They could thank her later, when more of the wedding pictures were taken and none of them looked crazy.

When the ceremony was over, the professions of love passed, and the bride and groom were headed down the aisle again, Emma stepped up and took Killian's arm to follow suit.

"No tears for you, love?" She shook her head.

"Not really a tearful kind of person. Not at weddings, not at goodbyes, only at really cheesy movies." He chuckled low at that.

"Might I say that you cut quite the figure in that dress, Swan?" She blushed, and the strangeness of that wasn't lost on her. Killian made her feel things no one else ever could, and that should scare her, but she was deciding right now that she deserved to love him, even if it had to come to an end at some point.

"You should see what's underneath," she whispered and the look he gave her in response was totally worth it.

…

 _Killian_

Holding Emma Swan in his arms was completely and utterly magnificent. With her there, he felt big enough to take on anything, as if together they could be so much stronger than when he stood alone. The word 'complete' was buzzing around in his head and he knew it to be true, that when he was with her, the piece of him that was missing clicked into place. It was for that reason that the wedding ritual of the best man dancing with the maid of honor was his new favorite one.

"What's with that look?" Emma asked about what he could only assume was a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Just marveling at my good fortune to be dancing with you, Swan." She blushed despite the eye roll his comment caused and his thoughts immediately ran to how he wanted nothing more than for Emma to be his. He would be a happy man if he could pull such reactions from her every day for all eternity.

"You're not an awful partner." He laughed at that.

"Such praise is likely to go to my head, Emma. Best be careful." Just then, Killian's eyes turned to Henry who was asking his little friend Grace to dance with him. "Look there, love."

Emma's eyes filled with confusion and then joy at seeing her son lead his friend in the same dance as theirs. Her gaze held traces of sadness, but mostly pride as she watched him.

"Why do I have a feeling you played a part in that?" Killian shrugged.

"You're paranoid?" She swatted his arm and he admitted the truth. "The lad was worried that he'd be forsaking an important duty by not dancing. I may have given him some pointers earlier to ease his mind. He's really just lucky that young Grace can follow a beat."

"Have you always been good with kids?"

"Truth be told I haven't encountered that many. But Henry is a brilliant boy, it doesn't take an expert to know that." He watched as Emma's smile grew at that as she looked back at her son.

"Yeah, he is." They danced the rest of the time in silence, with Emma's head resting against his chest and Killian wished it wouldn't end, but it did, and soon enough it was time for dinner and more toasts. The night was far busier than he'd expected, and he mourned the fact that he didn't have more time alone with Emma when Jefferson approached him.

"Emma Swan is a special person." Killian was a bit taken aback by the comment.

"On that we're in agreement." Jefferson sized Killian up and finally nodded, seeming to have come to a positive opinion of him.

"Henry's Dad did a number on her and long as I've known her she's been careful, never putting herself out there as anything more than a friend to anyone. Until you." Killian was tempted to ask more about Henry's father, but it was neither Jefferson's story to tell, nor Killian's right to go snooping.

"I have no intention of hurting her."

"Leaving will do just that."

"Good thing I wasn't planning to leave then." At that Jefferson grinned and the remaining awkwardness between the two men seemed to disappear.

"Glad to hear it. Your brother is a good man, and he speaks very highly of you. That being said, if you do hurt Emma, you wont just have me to face, but this whole town."

"I'm glad Emma has people who care about her." Killian said before feeling a woman's hand grasp his arm.

"Well of course she does, silly. She's wonderful. Now, Jay, if you'll excuse me I want to dance with my brother-in-law." Jefferson politely nodded and Killian led Ruby back to the dance floor.

"We haven't talked about that whole brother-sister thing yet, you know." Ruby said as they danced and Killian couldn't help but chuckle.

"No we haven't. Was there a specific list of things we needed to go through for that?"

"Nope. I only have one question, and since we're family you have to answer honestly. What are you waiting for?"

"Beg your pardon, love?" Ruby smirked at that.

"You love Emma, and news flash, she loves you back. So, what are you waiting for?" Killian's eyes flew to Emma of their own volition who was now dancing with his brother. Images of Emma in her wedding dress dancing with Liam as her new brother wracked his thoughts and his heart pounded loudly in his ears. _Gods how he wanted that._

"She loves me?"

"Of course she does, are you blind?" Killian blinked at Ruby. "Okay, so she's good at containing it for the most part, but she's never ever given anyone the kind of attention and consideration she gives you. Trust me, she loves you."

"I don't want to leave, Ruby. I want her to be mine." Hell, if he had any hope of securing Emma Swan, he was going to need a team behind him, right? Ruby was bursting with joy.

"Oh you're not leaving. Liam canceled your return flight the first day." Killian's head whipped to his brother who was now looking at him with a shit-eating grin.

"If I propose, will she panic?" For once silence from Ruby and Killian turned back to see the brunette looking slightly shocked.

"No, she won't. Not with you."

"I just need the right moment, but I had a thought about that." Ruby demanded answers but Killian wanted to keep his plan under wraps for now. They had a few days yet before he was supposed to leave, and he wanted the chance to show Emma how good a future together could be, how he could make a home here with her.

"Fine, promise me that I get to be involved in some way." Killian nodded.

"I knew you guys were going to be together. Sometimes I amaze even myself. I mean really." Ruby's pride in her own smarts was evident by her features and Killian laughed again when a tapping came at his shoulder.

"That's enough dancing with my wife, brother. Besides, there's another desiring your company." Killian looked over to Emma who waved from the bar at him with a smile, her green eyes shining. Killian moved towards her but was stopped by a distressed looking Robin.

"Killian, I need your help mate."

"What've you done now, Locksley?"

"What makes you think I've done something?" Killian raised a brow and Robin raised his hands.

"Alright, I may or may not have upset Regina."

"Pissing off Her Majesty? And I thought you were so fond of her." Robin ran a hand through his hair.

"Not helping, Jones. Nolan, hey over here!" Killian looked over to David who excused himself from Mary Margaret's company to see what the fuss was about.

"Yeah?" David looked to Killian and not Robin, so Killian filled him in on the limited details.

"What did you do?" David asked.

"I asked her to come back to Dublin with me."

"You _what?!"_ Robin looked miserable as both his friends asked him.

"She said no and I stood there like an idiot as she stormed off somehow mad at me."

"Hold up, mate, you asked a woman you've yet to even take out on a date to move from her home to Dublin?" Robin's face went red at the claim.

"I took her out, damn it, but there's something about her. I know she's the one for me and she won't see it." Killian scratched behind his ear, unsure how to respond. This was Robin, after all, who no one ever took seriously and who never had took himself that way either.

"Quickness aside, how did you ask her?"

"Well there in lies the problem… I may or may not have said that she was squandering her talents here in the middle of nowhere when she could be making a bigger splash elsewhere." David's jaw dropped and Killian watched as his best friend struggled not to berate Robin.

"So not only did you spring a huge life changing thing on her, you told her that her current job is unimportant?" Robin nodded and then hastily finished off a flute of champagne from a passing waiter.

"Well you realize the only way forward is to apologize, right?" Robin attempted a smile, it looked fragile and broken and borderline pathetic, but Killian had to think of it this way – if Emma turned him down, he'd likely look far worse.

"Aye, I do. I should probably do so before she has time to stew with the mess I've made." With that, Robin headed off towards the house, leaving Killian and David standing there.

"Not gonna lie, didn't see that one coming." David's words exactly lined up with Killian's opinion.

"Did you see any of this coming?" David looked at Killian who motioned to Mary Margaret and David looked back at the pixie-haired brunette.

"No, but I'm glad it did." Killian looked to Emma who caught his eye again. He left David's words hanging in the air before heading over to Emma, unwilling to stay away any longer.

"I heard you were looking for me love." She nodded and then moved closer to him, running a hand down the white of his shirt lightly.

"Henry asked for one more night with Grace, and though this has become a crazy string of nights away from home, I'm tempted to say yes." Killian felt the hum of his blood increase as Emma watched him for a response.

"And what has you so tempted, love?"

"The thought of you and me… In my bed." Killian reached for her cheek and rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip lightly.

"Give in to your desire, just this once, Swan." Her eyes widened slightly and then she dazzled him with that truly happy smile that lit up her whole face, making her somehow even more beautiful.

"Okay." _Thank the Gods._

 _ **Post-Note: No worries everyone, I will be dedicating a whole chapter to the post-wedding sex, because I had a lot to fit in here that I didn't realize I wanted to incorporate. I finally know that there will be nineteen chapters and an epilogue for this story featuring so much fluff it's crazy. Really, I promise, I've tracked the last few chapters especially and it's a hot bed of cute and smutty, that oh so lethal combo. I hope you all enjoyed, though, and had a great weekend! Thanks again for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: The first part is small and centers on Ruby's experience at her own wedding. Her POV seems very necessary as it is her day. It includes dancing with Liam and bringing up babies, it's cute cute cute. It is directly followed by Emma and Killian smut and cuteness as well because I just needed it terribly. Ruby's narrative chunk fits really well for me this week, what with next week's promo. In my AUs, Liam loves Emma and nothing hurts. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _Ruby_

To say that Miss Ruby Lucas (well, now _Mrs. Liam Jones_ ) liked a crowd was an understatement. All her life, she'd loved being around people and mourned the solitary moments in her day. So the fact that she was at her wedding and feeling as if there was no one besides her and Liam there was surprising. Half the reason they'd even done this was because everyone knew that Ruby would want the attention, but now the only eyes she wanted on her were her husbands, who was smiling widely as he had been all night.

"People are going to think I brainwashed you if you keep looking so happy." Ruby proclaimed as she pretended to sober up from her own giddiness but before she could, Liam pulled her in for a kiss, one she gladly yielded to. When he pulled back his bright eyes bore into her.

"Best get used to the smiling, love. My wife is the most single most perfect woman I have ever met. That makes me happy." Ruby leaned her head against his chest, listening to the way Liam's heartbeat intertwined with the beautiful music that had been procured for the evening. Only now did she see that many of the guests had dispersed, and if Ruby had to guess, it was very late, but she didn't dare to move. She didn't want this to end, loving the security of Liam's arms around her.

"So… What do we do now?" Liam laughed at that and the reverberations sent a hum through Ruby who looked back up to him.

"No one has explained the wedding night to you, wife? I do believe I was very thorough in my demonstration on our actual one." Ruby felt the spark of desire that was always brimming just below the surface at his words but she rolled his eyes.

"I meant after that. We've gone so fast with all of this… are we still doing that or…" There was insecurity in Ruby's voice that was unnerving to the brunette. She was naturally sure of herself, a person who followed her heart first and considered the consequences later. As a good person, it rarely led her wrong, but now her heart was more than hers, she'd pledged it to Liam as he'd freely given his to her. She couldn't just cruise through life anymore. She had to check in with him, right? He tilted her head up to look into his eyes and silently demanded that she hear him.

"We are doing anything and everything that you want at any pace." She smiled and exhaled a shaky breath. Of course he would say that, he was constantly spoiling her and making her feel like the only thing in the world that mattered. She loved that about him.

"I want kids." A moment of shock passed over his features but then his grin grew wider and the happiness shifted to joy immediately.

"And we'll have them. Hell, we'll have a dozen if you want them." Liam laughed as Ruby's face filled with horror. "Okay not a dozen, but as many as you want, Ruby." His hand ran over her hip towards her stomach and Ruby wondered about what it would be like to have a baby growing inside of her womb, to watch herself grow bigger and at the end of it have a little piece of her and Liam to call their own. It brought tears to her eyes, and she realized in that moment that this was what she truly wanted.

"Do you think we're ready for that?" Liam's responding look was one of certainty.

"There is not a doubt in my mind that you will be a wonderful mother, love. Though I'm near certain that your tendencies towards over sharing may drive them a bit crazy once they hit their teenage years." Ruby laughed. This was insane, thinking about her teenage children. She'd have to corral any daughter of hers, because if she was anything like Ruby had been then, she'd be hell on wheels. Who was she kidding, her sons would probably be worse, between her boundless energy and Liam's knack for persuasion, there would be no stopping them. The world was in big trouble, or in for a great improvement to its ranks. Probably both.

"You'd make a really hot Dad." Ruby's hand ran across Liam's chest, leaving a trail of light scratches where her nails drew along the fabric of his shirt and she watched Liam's demeanor change from thoughtful, to heated.

"Careful, love, or I'll be tempted to drag you out of here right now." Ruby brought her lips up to Liam's ear and whispered low.

"So what should I do to convince you?" Her hand ran down lower and Liam grabbed it and her whisking her away. Ruby was so excited to get on to the next part of her evening and the next part of her life, but she couldn't help but notice that she wasn't the only of her friends sneaking away, for just at that moment, Emma and Killian were sneaking into the back door of the big white ranch house.

A happy thought hit Ruby right then – even if she and Liam decided to wait to have kids, her family would still be expanding. Within a matter of months, Ruby was absolutely convinced that her best friend would be her sister, and that Henry would be her nephew. Talk about the perfect wedding present.

….

 _Emma_

 _This is finally happening!_ Emma's internal voice was rejoicing at the prospect that right now, she and Killian were finally going to give in to the insane chemistry brewing between them. Emma had been thinking about this since she'd met him, and any of the nagging cynical thoughts that might have plagued her when they first met were gone. She trusted him and in this moment, she knew she needed him. That was a big step for her, to admit that she didn't want to go it alone and the realization only fueled the fire within her. She felt near exploding with all of the emotions swirling inside.

"Emma, love, are you sure about this?" She looked at his face, earnestly trying to make sure that she was in this with him. She nodded.

"I've never been more sure of anything." No sooner had she said the words than he had picked her up, carrying her like she was nothing down the rest of the hallway to her bedroom door. Gingerly he brought her into her room, only letting her down once the door was closed as he pinned her against the wooden surface. Emma held onto his arms for support, feeling like her knees might give out if he took a step back. Nothing had ever felt like this before.

"I've been waiting for you forever." Killian's eyes searched Emma's face and she knew he'd see her blush. There was no controlling it. She felt like he could see everything about her, looking beyond every wall she'd ever erected. She was powerless to hide herself, and she didn't want to, but she couldn't help a bit of teasing.

"You didn't even know me last week." He shook his head, the seriousness in his features and in his tone undeniable.

"But I did, Emma. When we met it wasn't an introduction, it was an awakening, like I've known you and been yours throughout time." She watched as he pulled a hand back to scratch behind his ear and she couldn't stand the cute little tick he had, the give away that always told her when he felt he'd said too much or maybe acted too strongly. Pulling his face down to hers she kissed him, fiercely, trying to show him what she couldn't put into words.

The truth was she knew exactly what he meant when he said that their meeting was familiar. She'd had a moment of recognition melded with the instant awareness that his presence had brought forth. Something inside of her had clicked, even if that something had been drowned out by her crazy hormones running amuck at the sight of him. She'd been trying to deny it, had written it off in the beginning as nothing but a chemical attraction, but it was so much more.

Killian was fast becoming a fixation for her. She thought about him all the time and was terrified that he would leave, that she wouldn't be brave enough to ask him not to. Emma didn't want to think so little of herself, but even now, she couldn't say what she wanted to say. Something held her back, something a lot like fear. Pulling back from the kiss Emma made a resolute decision that she'd leave those professions for another day. Tonight was about feeling and knowing that physically she was his and he was hers. The promise that hung between them needed igniting, she needed to watch as the sparks turned to raging flame, and she wanted nothing more than to be consumed by them, consumed by him.

"You know what I thought when we met?" She asked, her voice breathy but still seductive.

"More than anything."

"I thought I definitely needed to see you naked." He growled and took a step back, tugging at the tie he wore and the shirt that had confined him all night. Emma watched, awestruck as more and more of him was exposed to the light in her room. She couldn't tear her gaze away from him and it wasn't until he spoke again that she saw him grinning at her.

"Though your perusal is much appreciated love, I think a little quid pro quo is in order." Emma turned at the statement, placing her hands on the door and angling slightly so he'd focus on her curves.

"I need a little help with mine." Dressed in only from the waist down, Killian moved close, boxing her in again once more and Emma felt the warmth of his breath against her ear. She shivered, not from the cold but from anticipation as he lowered the zipper with agonizing slowness. Suddenly he stopped and Emma turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"On second thought," Killian said "I think I'd rather like to see you come while in this dress." Emma tried to turn around but his hand remained on her hip, keeping her in place.

"Trust me, Emma." Always. She was always going to trust him especially with this. She stilled and waited for him to know that he could proceed with whatever he was planning.

When he was certain that she wasn't going to move from her spot, Killian lowered his hand to the back of her leg, inching the dress up and then moving his hand underneath. It came around to the front of her thigh as it crept upwards and Emma knew that soon his fingers would find that…

"Fuck, you're not wearing anything under this?!" His voice was tinted with amazement, arousal, and something that sounded somewhat like anger.

"Is that a problem?" His mouth growled against her neck as he trailed kisses there, making her arch into him and angle so he had better access. His hands moved into her waiting heat and a moan escaped her.

"Was it for me?" Emma had never been asked something like that before, but it only stoked her on further.

"Yes, it was for you." He hummed against her pulse point as his thumb brushed her clit and Emma moaned again. Killian knew exactly how to work her, with the right pressure and the right swirl. He could feel her need growing and when she needed him to fill her he did, bringing her to a dizzying high. As she stood at the precipice of climax his mouth came to her ear and spoke with less gruffness than she'd expected.

"Let go, Emma." She did, spiraling into that heady pleasure and somehow still craving more. Killian spun her back around, so her back was at the door once more and Emma's eyes grew wider as he sucked the fingers that had just been inside her dry.

 _Holy fuck, that's hot._ Clearly Emma wasn't a virgin, she had a kid after all, but sex until now had been… nice. It was only after meeting Killian that she realized nice wasn't nearly enough. She wanted hot and steamy and demanding and loving. She wanted everything and he was going to give it to her.

"Lose the dress, love." She immediately shimmied out of it, kicking it away and watched as Killian took in her strapless red lace bra that had been hiding underneath. It had a front clasp and Emma slowly unhooked it as Killian watched, his hands holding her hips tightly against his still clothed lower half. When the garment was removed, she reveled in his gaze, fixated on her now very erect nipples that were aching for attention of their own.

One of his hands trailed up to the underside of her breast, sending zings of sensation coursing over her skin that he built up until she quietly bucked against him. His smile returned and his eyes came up to hers.

"Anxious for this next part, Emma?" She nodded, as his fingers came to pull one of her nipples, applying just the right amount of pressure. Before she could even get his name out, he'd brought his mouth down to the other and her eyes closed, her head falling back against the door. Giving over to everything he was so willingly bestowing, Emma simultaneously felt like she couldn't breathe and that she was finally alive for the first time in her life. When he switched which breast received which form of pleasure, the cycle started all over again until he pulled back and Emma whimpered quietly.

"I need you to do something for me, Swan. I need you to touch yourself." Emma didn't really follow, until he knelt down before her and forced her legs farther apart. As he angled her core to be right at his face she understood his intentions, but the swipe of his tongue against her had her forgetting what he'd said. It wasn't until he pulled back that she remembered. Working herself as he feasted between her legs not only had Emma climbing faster than ever before, but it clearly had an impact on Killian who looked downright animalistic as he lapped at her. Emma loved that he was barely hanging on to his control and closed her eyes, groaning out until she finally climaxed again.

In the moment that she came down, Killian was swift, carrying her back to the bed and shedding the rest of his clothes. He reached in his pocket for a condom when Emma grabbed his hand.

"I'm on the pill. Have been since Henry was born." Killian nodded, understanding that it was a failsafe, a way for her to keep double protected. She'd done that every time since a condom breaking had led to Henry (something she would never ever trade, but did not want to repeat). But Emma was willing to let down one of her barriers if it kept Killian closer and let her feel that connection that only skin on skin could provide.

"I've never done this," Killian confessed as he angled himself above her by her entrance.

"Me either." He kissed her then, softly at first, more gently than she'd expected until it built and then he was there, filling her completely and driving her wild in the process.

"Fuck, Emma, you're so tight." She'd known he was big, but she'd never imagined he would fit this well. It was like they were made for each other, and each time he was inside the pleasure built. The rhythm they set was fast and hard, neither of them having it in them for languid love making after all of this waiting, so when Killian reached between them, running his thumb across her clit with the lightest bit of pressure, Emma clenched around him, succumbing to her release and pulling him right along with her.

They cleaned themselves up quickly and immediately returned to the bed, holding each other while lying face to face. Emma drew patterns along the muscles of his chest absently and couldn't help the smile that played at her lips. That had to have been the single most glorious experience she'd ever had with a man, and aside from holding Henry for the first time, she was hard pressed to think of something that had ever made her feel this joyous.

"That was…" Killian was trying to find the words, and Emma liked him slightly off kilter like this.

"Okay." His hands around her tightened and she squealed as he pulled her closer.

"That was bloody perfect, love and you well know it." She laughed against him and nodded.

"It was perfect. Better than anything I'd ever imagined was possible. There, happy?" He grinned.

"Wildly so."

"Me too." She ran her fingers across the stubble on his jaw and he brought a hand up to cover them.

"I feel I have to tell you something, Emma." Her heart skipped at the tone in his voice. She hoped it wasn't bad news.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"I have no intention of letting you go when this week is over." She looked up at him and saw him trying to gauge what he meant.

"But my life is here, and your life is-" He kissed her lightly.

"My life is easily moved. My brother's already here, my company is in good hands, and most importantly, the woman I love has a whole world here that I'd never wish her to leave behind." Emma felt tears stinging at her eyes.

"I love you too." He hugged her closer, her head naturally lying against his chest as if she was made for the space right there.

"It'll all work out, Emma. That I promise you." And she knew that it would. She absolutely trusted in it, and in them.

 _ **Post-Note: Needed nice Liam who loves Emma and Killian after the promo for this week, so we got that, thus the cute Ruby segment above, but I hope you guys aren't disappointed as I did dedicate most of the chapter to our lovely Captain Swan. More to come soon with this story, I believe there will be three or four more chapters and then an epilogue. No worries, fluff and smut will be in them all. Anyways, thanks for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This week's installment finds us with cute morning after fluff for Emma and Killian (from both perspectives) and then includes the added bonus of a Mary Margaret/David moment, because I am trying to give all four friends their happy ending by the time I finish this fic in a couple of weeks. Hope you guys enjoy, and that you're all still alive after last night's episode! I can't really understand how I'm still here, but as long as I am, expect more fluff to come.**

 _Emma_

Just as the sun was starting to make its appearance in the sky, Emma woke up with a smile on her face. It was impossible not to when she was lying here, nestled in the warmth of Killian's embrace who continued sleeping beside her. Emma took a moment to take stock of everything about him while he slept, nearly running a hand over the strands of hair that had fallen into his face sometime during the night. He was so handsome, and more than that he was good, a man who she trusted and wanted and through some sort of miracle, had told her he wanted her enough to uproot his whole life and move to small town Montana.

She thought back to the night before, and couldn't help her smile growing. He loved her, and they could make this work. In fact, where she'd been worried that they were destined for differences, he was resolute in the knowledge that they were worth the sacrifices he would make to come here. Now she just needed to figure out a way to tell Henry. Her son had clearly grown fond of Killian over the past few days, but to say that he would be moving here, and that Emma would be dating him still seemed strange and a little bit dangerous. What if things didn't work out? What if not only Emma, but Henry got his heart broken when someday Killian went away?

"None of that, Swan." She nearly jumped at his words. She'd been so busy stressing about what-ifs, that she hadn't noticed he'd been stirring awake.

"None of what?" His eyes opened and blinked as they adjusted to the light in the room, then he looked at her and her breath caught under their strong blue intensity.

"Second guessing. I meant what I said last night, and I am in this for the long haul. Just try and be rid of me now." Emma was about to reply with relief, when Killian started to question himself. "Unless of course you were regretting what you said, and you think that-"

Emma pulled him to her for a demanding kiss. No she definitely had not changed her mind about him, and she didn't regret letting him all the way in to her heart. Despite her anxious thoughts, she knew this was right, and that somehow, this would work. Surely the universe wouldn't bestow such strong feelings for someone who she wasn't fated to be with. That would just be cruel, and she'd had enough of the bad in life, so in this kiss, she grounded herself in the good that Killian brought.

"I meant what I said too." Emma whispered against his lips and the profession was enough to spark the undeniable attraction between them into a more thorough exploration. By the end of it, Emma was more than satisfied, and bearing a new energy and want to greet the day that hadn't been there before. She decided to harness it to create another moment with Killian. One last one before Henry came home this morning and things went back to how they always would be.

"I want to show you something."

"More than what you just did, Swan?" Killian's tone was teasing and Emma slapped his arm playfully before pushing out of the bed and starting to get ready. When she was dressed, Killian was still lying back on the bed looked at her with the same ferocity that he did when she was taking her clothes off.

"What are you waiting for?" Killian smiled again.

"Well for you to do some scouting. Who will be seeing my walk of shame to the other corridor, love?" Understanding dawned on Emma. That wouldn't be great, she was going to get enough of an inquisition as it was. She could spare herself that particular footnote.

"Good thought." She pulled open the door and noted that no one was in her hallway, but that there was some shuffling about somewhere on the floor. She shook her head at Killian and whispered that she could just grab him some things. He nodded, and she was off, trying to do her best to stay stealthy… until she walked right into Belle, who was wearing her bridesmaids dress still.

"Oh!" Belle's surprised outburst was quickly muffled by her own hand. Yet when she saw it was Emma there was a notable relief in her expression. Meanwhile Emma smiled.

"Is the rest of the coast clear?" Belle let out a low laugh and nodded.

"I'm glad it was you and not Mary Margaret." Emma could understand that. Emma wasn't the kind of person who needed to ask a thousand questions to get to the bottom of something, she went with her gut and got the details as her friends saw fit. Mary Margaret on the other hand, well she was quite the opposite.

"You should get moving, don't want to risk her coming out." Belle did just that as Emma set off to find Killian some clothes. She made quick work of it and headed back out into the hall. Then she nearly shrieked as she ran into David who was leaning against the wall waiting for her. He scared the living day lights out of her. Where she might have expected him to smile, though, he looked only concerned and a little stricken.

"Sorry to scare you. I actually thought I made a good amount of noise coming down here." Emma shook her head.

"No it's fine." She stood there, willing herself not to blush despite the fact that she was carrying Killian's clothes in hand. David was good enough not to draw attention to them.

"So you love him too then?" Emma nodded instinctively and David smiled genuinely. "Good."

"And you love Mary Margaret."

"Since the start."

"Good enough for me." Though Emma had to admit to herself as she walked the rest of the corridor with David that it was funny. No, maybe funny wasn't the right word. It was bizarrely spectacular that four friends had fallen for another group of friends from a world away, and that in each case, the spark between the players was more than like, it was fast becoming or always had been love.

…

 _Killian_

Killian couldn't seem to stop the happy buzz of excitement coursing through him that had been ever present since Emma's saying that she loved him. He hoped that it would never go away, for this, he was sure, was exactly what the start of a happily ever after felt like. In truth, he'd never thought of such things before Emma, choosing to believe that love would either find its way to him or not, and that either way, he could build his own brand of happiness, but that had been ignorance speaking. Now, knowing the impact that this beautiful, kind, and intelligent woman could have on his life, Killian never wanted to know life without her again, for it would surely be anything but happy.

Currently, she held his hand in hers as she led them down a trail through the back woods, past where the festivities had been held in the barn the night before. It was a bit of a hike, but when he asked, she'd only assured him that this was her favorite place, her sanctuary of sorts. Killian wanted nothing more than to see it, if only to have more of Emma, to know the things she held most dear so he could strive to give them to her all the days of his life.

Perhaps the lines of his thinking should have been concerning. Hell, in less than a week he'd started thinking in terms of forever, something he'd never done. But he was a man who knew himself, and who trusted his instincts, which were currently screaming at him to never let go of Emma Swan or her precocious son Henry. If that meant moving to this beautiful but secluded portion of the world and building a new life, he was more than willing to. Anything was worth the chance at starting a family and finding a home here with Emma and her boy.

"Doing some serious thinking over there, Jones. Can't walk and talk at the same time?" Emma's throaty laughter at her own joke pulled at Killian's heartstrings. The sound was glorious, and soothed parts of him that Killian hadn't realized were on edge in the recesses of his mind.

"My apologies Captain, I hate to disappoint you." He pulled her hand up for a kiss and it was Emma who stopped, surprised and pleased at the endearment that harked back to their first meeting. In her eyes, he saw true happiness and to him that was everything.

"You don't." She pressed a light kiss to his lips and when he was about to deepen it, she pulled back. "It's just ahead, through the clearing up there."

When they reached the end of the trees, Killian could do nothing but marvel at the beauty before him. No wonder it was Emma's favorite place. The wide-open fields went on for miles, but hundreds of yards before them, scattered amongst the grass were wild flowers of every size and style and shape. Hues of blue and pink and yellow, of purple and orange and white stuck out amongst the blades of grass completely undisturbed. It was straight from the pages of a novel, nay, a fairytale, and all it took was one look at Emma to know that she was madly in love with this corner of the world too.

"It's amazing." Her hand squeezed his at his words, but she didn't look up at him, instead continuing to stare out into the distance.

"Before we moved here, we lived in town, but Ruby's Granny was always bringing us out here. She gave me the chance at a better life for my son as much as Ruby and Belle and Mary Margaret, and she told me about this place. I don't think she ever mentioned it to others. If she did, they never seem to be here. It's always quiet. Just the whistle of the wind and the songs of the birds in the spring and summer. I didn't really know quiet growing up, and raising Henry, well you know him. He has a lot of questions and a lot of enthusiasm." Killian nodded. Henry had seemingly endless energy, but it was what made him such an endearing kid. Raising him alone, though, he knew Emma must have had a great amount of strength and patience.

"I used to bring Henry here when he was really little. He called it the fairy dell, after one of the stories I used to read to him. We could be here for hours, and he was always so quiet, looking for the fairies, building up beautiful imaginings in his mind. Without fail, every time, the same thing, like somehow this little glen was outside of this world, a bubble of hope and magic made just for us." Killian envied Emma the chance to have been here all these years and to have watched young Henry thrive here, for it was truly a sight to behold. Magic was a good way to describe the aura of this place.

"Is it yours now, Swan?" She shook her head, but it wasn't sadness in her eyes, just a sort of thoughtfulness.

"Actually it's the towns. It was part of a much larger property that was broken up a few years ago to help the owners with some money problems and the town bought this portion, about three acres in total."

"I wonder how they could bare to part with it." At that Emma shrugged.

"Their house was on the other side of the land, maybe they didn't know it's true value."

"Perhaps." Emma pulled on his hand once more.

"It gets better. Follow me." She pulled him through the flowers to the top of a small hill ad then turned and she was right, it was somehow even more beautiful, and then the idea hit him, that this land, this place that had Emma's heart, it needed to be hers and he could be the one to give it to her. As he surveyed the world around them, Killian smiled, starting to piece together the beginnings of a plan, one he hoped would result in Emma agreeing to be his as he was already very much hers.

"This is spectacular, Emma." She moved in, leaning her head against his shoulder as Killian wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for bringing me here, to your happy place." Emma nodded.

"I brought the guy who makes me happy to the place that does the same." Killian felt his throat restrict at the words. He was so filled with emotion, he felt near bursting, part of him wanting to fast forward until he could give her the life he'd been busy planning over the past few days, and part of him wanting these moments to never end.

"You've fast become the best thing in my life, Emma." She looked up at him and her bright green eyes were so hopeful and satisfied that Killian couldn't help but lean down and kiss her once more. In this kiss too, he made a silent promise to her, that everything she wanted, and everything she'd dreamed of she would have.

….

 _Mary Margaret_

Though everyone was off in different places, going about their morning, Mary Margaret was sure of one thing, that within the hour, each and every person would make their way back to the house in search of food. She saw it as her happy occupation today to have it ready for them. After what felt like ages of barely cooking, Mary Margaret was back in her zone and craving a spread so fantastic it would blow everyone away. Well, maybe one person just a bit more than the rest.

"Good morning." David's arms came around the back of Mary Margaret as she stirred the eggs together and she relaxed into them. Her whole body was buzzing at the contact and the fact that he was here with her as she did one of her favorite things made it all the more enjoyable.

"Good morning. Sleep okay?" She felt David nod before placing a kiss on her cheek and she wondered for what felt like the hundredth time what it would be like to have him here always. She loved him - that she knew. But what would happen at the end of the week, when he was supposed to go home and she would be staying here? It hurt her heart to think of it.

She must have stopped mixing the eggs when the thought crossed her mind because David twirled her to face him as a hand came up to her cheek. He was searching her expression for what was wrong and it pulled at her heart. How had he become such a huge part of her world with so little time? Oh right, love at first sight. She'd always believed in it, always held out hope that someday it would happen to her and then came David, the man who was living proof that it was real.

"Everything alright." She nodded, her eyes growing a little misty, so she kept them looking at his shirt instead of up at him. "Mary Margaret, you can tell me anything."

"I was just thinking about the fact that this will be over soon." David's grip around her waist tightened.

"If it's up to me this will never be over." Mary Margaret's eyes flew back upwards as he continued. "Mary Margaret, I love you. I've loved you since that first morning when you ran right into me, and I'm not the kind of guy who would take love for granted. All you have to do is say the word and I'll find a way to make it work. Hell, Liam's already here, and I'd bet my right hand that Killian's staying. Even Will likely couldn't leave this place behind. But it wouldn't matter. We could be alone in the middle of the Sahara and as long as I could be with you, I would choose to stay."

"You love me?" He smiled at her whispered question.

"More than anything."

"I love you too. So much it scares me a little bit." His fingers traced over her cheek and in his eyes there was an incredible amount of joy that Mary Margaret felt coursing through her as well.

"Good. So this isn't ending. I'll have to go back to get things squared away, but it isn't over." Mary Margaret wanted to kiss him terribly but felt like there was more that needed to be said.

"I want kids." Oh hell, she hadn't meant to just blurt that out, but there it was. "Like a lot. I hated being an only child, and every guy from my past has bolted when I told him that I want a big family. And pets, I'm always going to have a crazy amount of them, because I can't turn any animals away ever. Each of them deserves a home, and-" Her rant was silenced with a kiss from David that had every confession flying from her mind. All she could focus on was the here and now and how perfect she felt in the safety of his arms.

"I want all that too, as long as you're standing by my side."

"You're sure? I don't want you to move half way across the world just to realize one day that this isn't what you wanted." David shook his head. "What?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Someday, I'm going to prove to you that everything I've said is true. That the love I feel in my heart means more than any old dreams ever could. You give me new dreams, Mary Margaret. Better ones."

"So you're staying?"

"Yes, I'm staying."

"Good." And with that, David and Mary Margaret worked to finish up breakfast just in time for everyone else to make their way back to the house.

Emma and Killian stole in through the front doors, both looking blissfully happy just as Henry returned from his sleepover with Grace. With the addition of her son, Emma returned to her more mothering instincts, but Killian was right by her side, bonding with Henry and fitting in with her friend like he was always meant to find her.

Will and Belle too made their way once the smell of pancakes wafted up stairs, and though they were missing Ruby and Liam, and come to think of it, David's friend Robin as well, Mary Margaret couldn't remember the last time she felt this complete, or this secure in the fact that she did indeed have a very blessed and happy life. Things for all of them seemed to be going very well, and she had a sneaking suspicion that they would continue to do so for a very long time.

 _ **Post-Note: Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you liked this installment. Only a few more chapters left (maybe about five?) but they will be so cute, I promise. This is a story I hold close to my heart because it's the first long fic I ever took on, so I am doing my best to end it with the right amount of fluff and smut and CS magic. Stay tuned for more!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: This chapter brings us two proposals, and three points of view (Belle, Killian and Emma). As one of the final installments of this story (there are about four chapters left) I am starting to tie up some of the lose ends, and that means handing out happily ever afters like it's no one's business. Hope you guys like it, and thanks as always for reading!**_

 _Belle_

Belle would be hard pressed to think of the last time things had ever been this good. Love was in the air, and surprisingly, everyone was embracing it. Maybe they should have questioned how a week could rapidly change their lives, but that didn't seem to be on anyone's minds. Instead, they were seeking out the happy, choosing to trust, and following their hearts. It was straight out of one of the pages of her stories.

As a writer, Belle specialized in one thing – true love. She focused on characters with good hearts, and good intentions, and she felt strongly that her heroes and heroines who chose to be good, deserved their happily ever afters. After all, if that mind set was good enough for Jane Austen, it was definitely good enough for her. But despite the fact that she lived in a world of books and make believe half the time, she'd never really expected that kind of cosmic joy to stumble upon their little corner of the world. It felt near miraculous that four girls in Storybrooke, Montana of all places could find love this way. She was half tempted to write about it, but worried people may find it too hard to believe. Oh well, the muses were hot, and so she was working diligently at her laptop, formulating a story that honored the magic happening around them at Hope Springs.

A knock at the door startled Belle from her internal conversation and she jumped a bit in her seat on the couch. That instinct instantly changed when she saw that it was Will, smiling timidly at her in a way that was perplexing.

"Hey, everything okay?" He nodded and brought forth an envelope that had been opened.

"Everything's perfect. Or it will be, if you respond how I hope you will, love." He handed her the envelope and she saw the UMontana official seal and her breath caught. She hoped it would say that Will was accepted as a faculty member, for what could be better than him following his passions and being near her home? But she held her breath as she opened the letter, not inhaling again until she read ' _We are delighted to inform you…"_

"Oh, Will this is fantastic! Are you going to take it?" Belle stood up to hug him and felt him nod as his arms tightened around her.

"Well, the woman I love lives here, so just try and stop me." Belle kissed him then, feeling so incredibly happy, she could barely find the words, and that never happened to her. Then she had a flash of inspiration strike, and found the only two that mattered.

"Marry me." She said and watched as shock and excitement crossed Will's face.

"Did you just ask me to…" Belle laughed at how off kilter he appeared to be from her demand. Maybe Belle should have been more shocked at the words tumbling past her lips, yet she felt nothing but empowered and brave. This was the natural next step when it came to a love this strong. Belle had never been the kind of person who believed that time made all things clearer – sometimes time muddled the truth, or stole potentially lovely memories. There was no denying her feelings for Will, and no seeing them fade away, so she decided to take the leap and go for it, all or nothing.

"To marry me, yeah." Only now, in the face of a slight hesitation did Belle think to worry. Maybe Will wasn't ready like she was – maybe the ways of Romantic Literature, the courtships, the patience, the elongated length of time was more his style. But she had to hope, and she had to believe that she'd read the signs right and that this was mutual between them, this happy hum that almost felt like a song singing through her.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to one up me, love?" Belle shoved at him playfully. "Just teasing. Yes, I will marry you, Belle. Will you marry me?" She laughed at that, flinging her arms around his neck and promising that she would just before pulling him down for a kiss. After what felt like a perfect moment in time, Will pulled back and looked a bit worried.

"I should warn you that I'm going to have to redo this at a later date." Belle's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Redo what?"

"This proposal. See I had some preliminary thoughts on the matter and you deserve all of them and more." Belle smiled, running a hand over his cheek.

"You're very sweet, but I really don't need more than this." Will shook his head with a small smile.

"Belle, you write romance novels for a living and I study some of the greatest writers ever to hold a quill, we can do better than this."

"Okay – if only because then I'll get two stories to tell, and you know I'm a sucker for a good story."

"It's one of the things I most love about you."

….

 _Killian_

"Mom's favorite are lilacs, but she also likes roses and those mini daisies that come in every May." Henry's tone of authority pulled another of many smiles from Killian. The lad was so determined to give his mother the best proposal ever, and thankfully was very in support of Killian being the one to do the asking.

At first, Killian had wondered what the proper protocol was, having never thought he'd fall in love with a single mother, so he'd sought out Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Belle to ask their opinions. After the anticipated squeals of delight, he had their three takes on the situation, which were surprisingly consistent. Henry was key, and the best course of action was to be honest with him. So that is exactly what Killian had done, pulling Henry aside this morning to explain.

Henry right from the start was nothing short of thrilled, giving Killian a huge hug and immediately starting in on suggestions. But Killian had his own ideas, and had been working most of the afternoon to get Henry's ideas to somehow mesh with those. It was actually going surprisingly well, now the only problem was waiting, because even if he had everyone else's ready approval, he only really needed the approval of one woman.

"And you don't think those will overpower the field itself, lad?" Henry shook his head, pointing to the paper that had their entire plan laid out.

"The fairy flowers are over here, and you're going to ask her here. Besides, my Mom loves flowers. You can never go wrong with flowers for her."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

"So when you and Mom get married, are you going to have more kids?" Killian froze momentarily at the question, but he noted that Henry was busy scribbling on the paper, so he had a moment to collect himself.

"Well I guess that all depends."

"On what?" Henry's tone of light inquisitiveness made it seem like he wasn't asking this very loaded question, but Killian knew to step carefully, even if his own heart was screaming out that yes he most certainly wanted more kids with Emma.

"On your mother… and on you." Henry's eyes flew up and looked at Killian's with surprise filling them.

"You care what I think about it?"

"Of course I do, lad. You're already a part of the family, and to any more children you'd be the big brother. That's not something to overlook by any means." Henry smiled brightly at that.

"I think I'd make a really good big brother. So you guys should definitely have some more kids. But I'm not sharing my room." The last part was added as an afterthought, which had Killian chuckling to himself. He'd expected as much, and had taken the necessary steps to ensuring that no house of theirs would require Henry to share. Now all he needed was the love of his life to say yes.

"Sounds only fair, Captain." Henry grinned at the endearment before excusing himself to go see if Grace was free to play. Killian watched as Henry and a rapidly growing Luna bounded away back through the trees towards the rest of the ranch. Killian would join the others soon, mostly because he didn't want to run the risk of Emma finding out about his plan, but he just had a few last items to take care of. Tomorrow morning he'd be asking the single most important question he'd ever ask another person. So understandably, he wanted to be prepared.

Once he felt confident that he had the best plans possible and a way to execute them tomorrow morning before Emma would know the difference, Killian turned to head back to the ranch. What he did not expect was a somewhat harried looking Dave calling out to him as if the world was caving in on itself.

"Killian!"

"Dave, is everything okay?"

"I'm asking her."

"Come again, mate?" Dave shook his head as if trying to expel some of this tension coursing through his body.

"Mary Margaret. I'm asking her to marry me today. Sorry to steal your thunder, but I can't wait, and I think I may have the perfect plan, but I need your help." Killian couldn't help but grin at that.

"Just tell me what to do."

…..

 _Emma_

The horses had been a little on edge today, and Emma had spent much of the morning trying to figure out why. It wasn't a storm, of that she was certain. The air just didn't feel heavy with foreboding as it usually did before a Montana rain. And it wasn't an illness, all of the animals seemed to be in good health, but there had been a sort of buzz of restlessness that only now was starting to calm. Sometimes horses were just like this, inexplicably peaked with something Emma couldn't quite grasp, but it was her job to help them through it, and she was happy to have accomplished that.

As she brushed the coat of the last horse, she heard the approach of footsteps and watched as Killian's head popped into the stall. He had a big smile for her, and his hair was slightly disheveled as he opened the stall door with ease. Emma felt her heart beat kick up a notch at the sight of him, and all of the worry she'd had for the horses evaporated into thin air. She wanted to run her hand through his hair and kiss him, but she held back, happy just to be this close to him. It felt good to have him so near, and she never wanted that to go away.

"Emma, love, I think you're going to want to see this."

"See what?" Killian shook his head, extending his hand to her and she readily took it, intrigued at whatever surprise lay in store. He led her out of the stables and over to the clinic and suddenly Emma had a sneaking suspicion that this was about David and Mary Margaret.

The two of them walked through the clinic doors to see Mary Margaret nestled at her desk with the dog that she and David had saved a few days back. The dog was doing so much better than she had been, and Mary Margaret was loving her up as she poured over some books. At the tinkling of the bell over the clinic door though, she looked up at Emma and Killian and smiled.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Emma nearly shrugged but looked to Killian who happily filled in.

"We have an appointment actually." Mary Margaret looked skeptical at that as she rose from her seat and crossed her arms.

"At a veterinary clinic, with no animals?" Killian grinned.

"He's out back love." Mary Margaret still looked skeptical, but led the way out through the side door, with the dog close on her heels. Once they were all outside though, Emma heard Mary Margaret gasp and Emma followed her friend's gaze, to see David, dressed as… _oh God_ , as a prince. He looked simultaneously nervous and completely and hopelessly in love with Mary Margaret and Emma felt her heart clutch at the sight of her friend walking towards him. Killian meanwhile pulled Emma towards the side, so they were still close enough to hear, but were now cast over with the shade of the willow tree that stood beside the clinic.

"Alright love, we need to be very quiet if we want to go unnoticed during the big moment, can you do that?" Emma rolled his eyes and Killian chuckled, pulling her close to kiss her temple.

"This is going to test my no crying statement from the wedding isn't it?"

"Aye it is, love, just wait." They didn't have to wait long, for at that moment, David spoke, taking Mary Margaret's hand in his.

"Mary Margaret, the past few days have taught me some very important lessons, not the least of which is that love at first sight is not only possible, but is real and true. Since the first moment we met, I knew that you were going to change everything. In your eyes, I find my solace and my peace, and something that I never want to be without again – hope. I know real happiness when I hold your hand in mine, and when I watch you working with your animals, when I listen to you hum along to the radio, and when I watch you planning the next six steps ahead in any given situation."

At this point Mary Margaret was crying, and Emma was warding off the mistiness in her own eyes. She held on to Killian's arm a little tighter and he held her close, just as she needed in this moment.

"This time, I want to offer you a plan, one where you get to be the princess you always wanted to be, and I get to be the prince, if you'll have me. I have it all mapped out, the next fifty years to be exact. Here, take a look for yourself." David handed Mary Margaret a bound book of parchment and Emma was dying to see what it said on it, knowing that this was exactly the perfect thing to do for her friend. Luckily she had Killian to fill her in.

"Each page covers five years. The first page says, get married, start a family, adopt one to three pets." Emma laughed at that, feeling the first happy tear slip on her cheek. Then she watched as Mary Margaret kissed David, surprising him for a moment before he returned it fully. When she pulled back she was smiling so widely, but resumed her perusal of the book, reading it intently.

Mary Margaret flipped through the pages with care and Killian whispered the entire time about the addition they'd make on the clinic, and the house they'd build together. David accounted for three to five kids, but said the plan had contingencies if she wanted more or less. It tracked their kids growing up, and the two of their careers taking shape. It included family vacation ideas, and the no doubt more animals that would show up to be cared for, and each page ended with a simple line that read, 'and we'll do it together.'

When Mary Margaret had made it through every page, she closed it gently, and only then did Emma see the cover that read _'Once Upon a Time.'_ This was so wonderfully adorable, especially for Mary Margaret, who since being a little girl had never let go of the hope that she'd find her prince. If Emma had ever had any doubts about David, they were erased in this moment, and she couldn't imagine feeling happier for her friend than she did right now, as David knelt in the grass down on one knee.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard, will you do me the honor of being my wife and living happily ever after with me?"

"Yes, David Nolan, nothing would make me happier." Emma and Killian couldn't keep quiet any longer, cheering for their best friends loudly as the couple shared a kiss. It was a magical moment, truly and really, and Emma was so grateful not only that it happened, but that Killian had found her and brought her to see it.

Despite the warmth of the moment though, there was a small part of Emma that was yearning for more. In the face of such a romantic proposal, even if it wasn't really her style, Emma couldn't help but wish for one of her own. Maybe it was crazy, but Emma felt like the love she and Killian had was just as strong and just as true as Mary Margaret and David, and even if it seemed insane, Emma wanted that, the promise and the hope and the magic.

"Everything alright, Swan?" Killian asked, bringing her attention away from her friend and David and back to him. She smiled at him, knowing that she didn't need all of that right now. She trusted enough in this to know that when the time was right, they'd find their way to that happy ending too. And heck, she'd been waiting for him her whole life, what was a little bit longer.

"Yeah, it's pretty close to perfect, I'd say." Killian kissed her and Emma felt herself give in to the passion and the desire between them.

"I think we can do better than pretty close." Emma smiled at that, before turning back to Mary Margaret, who had now seemingly remembered her presence there. She embraced her friend, whose tears of joy had Emma getting choked up again. Emma looked at the beautiful ring that David had given Mary Margaret, his mothers she was told, and had to admit it was truly beautiful and exactly the right one for her dear friend.

"Emma, I didn't know I could be this happy." Emma hugged Mary Margaret to her.

"I did. You were made for this, Mary Margaret, and I'm so glad you found him."

"We found each other." With that, the two couples headed back to the house only to find Ruby and Henry doing some sort of celebration dance.

"Do they know?" Emma asked David, who shook his head.

"Hey Mom, guess what? Belle and Will are going to get married!" Emma, and Mary Margaret both nearly lost it right there.

"Wait what?! Really?" Emma asked, looking to Belle who was containing just as much joy as Mary Margaret was. Belle nodded as she held Will's hand in hers.

"Well that's a coincidence, because so are Mary Margaret and David." The news had everyone in a tizzy and Emma was swept up in all the talk and the congratulations. Though she was so excited for her friends, she couldn't help but feel that same twinge again only stronger. She somehow felt out of place even amongst the people who meant the most to her. In the midst of this thinking, Henry came over and touched her arm.

"Hey kid," Henry looked at her with concern. Was she giving away everything she was feeling? Probably.

"Don't worry mom, your day is coming." She raised a brow at Henry in surprise.

"Henry, I don't think we should assume-"

"I'm not assuming. I know it's coming, and when it does, it's going to be the best, because you won't have to share it with anyone." That was actually a pretty wonderful thought, and though Emma was tempted to ask Henry how he could be so certain, she held her tongue. Killian meanwhile made his way over to the two of them, giving Henry's shoulder a pat before putting an arm around Emma.

"Do you know what I think a day like this requires?" Emma shook her head as Henry took a guess.

"Extra dessert and cocoa?" Killian laughed at that.

"My thoughts exactly, lad. Though your mother would probably urge that we have some real food first." He looked to Emma and she could only nod, not wanting this cute moment with the three of them to end. "Right then, I propose that we cook, as our own token of congratulations to the happy couples. Is that all right with you Captain Henry?"

"Only if I can wear the apron." Henry looked to his mother with such pleading in his eyes, Emma couldn't say no.

"Sure kid." With that, Henry was bounding back into the house, presumably to get himself ready.

"Does my plan work for you as well, love?"

"Cooking with my two favorite guys sounds like a perfect night to me." With that Killian kissed the crown of her head and took her hand leading her back into the house, and Emma felt that worry and that yearning melt away, because this little bubble of happiness was really and truly enough.

 _ **Post-Note: SO the next chapter will be my Captain Swan proposal! Eek! I am so excited, if only because it'll be the epitome of fluff fluff fluff. Not that this chapter wasn't, but still. Anyways, I hope you guys liked Belle and Mary Margaret's proposals. Know that I toyed around with these a lot, but ended up going with what felt right. I want to see Belle be the kind of girl who does the asking, and of course Mary Margaret and David needed the fairy tale angle. Emma and Killian meanwhile will get the grand gestures, grounded in just a smidge more reality. Thanks as always for reading and hope you guys enjoyed!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: The proposal chapter is finally here, and originally this is where I intended to end the story (I've had this engagement sketched out since I wrote chapter one). However, I have more ideas for CS smuff and will have three more chapters and an epilogue. This chapter comes from Emma and Killian's POV and runs a little longer than my usual installments. I just needed all the fluff before tonight's episode, which will no doubt be angsty. Hopefully you guys enjoy though, and thanks for reading!**_

 _Emma_

There was nothing that compared to a truly restful sleep, and Killian gave her exactly that. She'd never known the comfort or the safety of a night spent with someone else. She had never really had the chance. With Henry's father, things had never been like this. Emma was young and stupid and terribly alone and she thought it was cool not to cuddle, and cool not to need anyone. Now she knew better, because she liked needing Killian. Emma opened her eyes to the light of the morning, and the lingering happy from the night before still clung to her, at least until she stretched out and realized that the other side of the bed was cold.

 _That's weird_ , she thought as she got up from the bed, throwing on a robe and considering where he might have ended up. Then she looked at the clock on the mantel and realized it was nearly 9 AM. She'd overslept, and Henry would be getting up soon.

"Shit!" She flew around the room trying to get herself together, throwing on her clothes and throwing her tousled hair into a pony-tail. Her phone buzzed with an email alert on the mantel, only too late, she realized it wasn't hers. When she opened it up, the phone automatically directed to a text with someone named Smee. The last message read _'Emergency, need you ASAP.'_ Emma recognized the name as the man who Killian and Liam had left in charge of their work ventures back home, and then she saw the note that had been left beside the phone.

 _I'll be back as soon as I can, love. - K_

Emma felt like her world spinning into madness. Sure, rationally she knew that Killian was coming back. He loved her and she could trust that, couldn't she? This separation was temporary, but she had just gotten so used to his being here. The thought that he would have to leave so soon and for an undisclosed amount of time… it felt like a vice holding painfully onto her chest. She sat down on the bed, dressed for the day, but breaking. She felt tears sting her eyes, and she hated herself for it. He hadn't even done anything wrong. Except for not tell her he was going. He should have said this to her face, should have left more than a note.

"Mom?" Emma heard Henry's voice from down the hall and she quickly wiped her eyes, trying to put on a brave face. As her son poked his head into the door he looked at her and instantly saw that something was amiss.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Nothing, kid. Did you just get up?" He shook his head and smiled widely.

"No, I've been up since six. I was hanging out with Killian. He gave me a job to do, so come on." Henry pulled Emma's arm and suddenly things didn't seem as dire as they had been. Even if he wasn't here, he'd left her and Henry something, and that was so sweet of him. She instantly regretted thinking poorly of his just leaving the note.

"Hey, kid, what's the rush?" Henry was tugging kind of hard and moving so quickly, she didn't even have time to grab something for breakfast.

"Trust me, Mom, you want to see this right now." Once out of the house, Henry set towards their path that led to the little glen and Emma smiled. The world was a beautiful place, sun shining, a slight breeze in the air and a mild warmth that was neither too hot nor too cold. It was as close to perfect as a Montana morning could be. As they walked on the path, Emma noticed that there were a lot more footprints here than she remembered the last time she and Killian had been there. Still, she thought nothing of it. Perhaps her friends had come to see the little field in their travels with their guys. They hadn't had rain for a while, and that was always a possibility.

At the clearing, Henry and Emma continued walking through, past the green and up to the hill… where a smiling Killian was waiting for her.

"I don't understand." Emma said out loud and Henry laughed at her.

"Go on Mom, don't keep him waiting." Emma looked at her son, and knew that whatever was to come, he was already on the in. Henry looked so happy and excited, Emma couldn't help but match his emotion. She was half tempted to tell him that he was really bossy, but instead listened to his advice and headed up the hill.

"Good morning, love." At the top, Emma could see the full effect of everything he'd done. There were hundreds of flowers everywhere, some wild in variety and some not. She saw lilacs and daisies and roses in the mix. It was a colorful explosion and had the air smelling sweet, though they were forming some sort of shape she couldn't really make out. Still, the most compelling thing about the space was that Killian was there, she moved closer to him instinctively.

"I thought you went home." Killian looked confused at her outburst.

"I told you, love, I've found my home, with you." He took her hand in his and she sighed at the contact, feeling its warmth reviving her a bit.

"I know but I saw the text from Smee and the note on the table, and I just thought…" Killian looked shocked and then worried.

"Oh Emma, no. I got that text in the middle of the night. I just had to call in and I left the note in case you woke up to see me gone at three in the morning. I must have forgotten to throw it away when I returned. I'm sorry love." His hand ran across her cheek, and she took the first real breath in that she had all morning.

"Good, I didn't want you to leave." Her whispered confession brought a smile to his lips.

"That should make this next part easier for me than." He took a step back and pulled her hand in his, showing her the intention to this insane amount of blossoms. "I've been thinking the past few days, about what I want and what I need, and I've come to the realization is that all I could ever hope, is to be with you. To build a life, with you, Emma, would be the greatest adventure and a most cherished blessing. So, I present to you, the first step of that life." Killian's hand led her to where the line of flowers began and there was one break in the lines that made a wide entryway.

"This is the front entryway. It'll be open and spacious, inviting people into our home with the natural light of the Montana sun." Emma felt her tummy flip at the realization that he had built her a house of flowers. That was what this was, and beyond it being a huge house from what she could tell, every part was thought out and planned, though only the first floor was mapped out, understandably.

He'd chosen a kitchen with every possible amenity for Henry 'because the lad seems so fond of cooking, and there may be a future there too.' Then he'd fashioned a prominent dining room, which he insisted that the family eat dinner in as often as possible. He'd always wanted to have family dinners, and he wanted any children of theirs, even if they just had Henry, to have those where he and Emma didn't. From there they found the living room, not to be confused with the playroom for the kids, which was just beyond. He had thought of everything, and his steady certainty flowed through to her so easily. Everything he said she could imagine, and it was beautiful.

At every step, Emma felt happy tears pooling in her eyes. That Killian could be this thoughtful, she did not doubt. She knew the man she loved well enough to know that grand gestures were kind of his thing, just as always having the right words seemed to be. What was surprising, was the fact that life could be like this, that in a week she could have gone from guarded and mildly content to dreaming up a whole new life for her and her son that included giving him the life he truly deserved and her the one she always wanted. She stopped in the middle of the house, at one point, in the midst of a hallway and Killian looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright, love?"

"How are you real?" He smiled at that, coming forward and moving a lock of her golden hair that had slipped out of her ponytail.

"I ask myself the same thing about you every day."

"I feel like – like I wished for you all those years, and now you're here, and you're real, and you're _you_. It's like a dream, only I'm not waking up, and I hope I never do." She pulled him down for a kiss, one that started off soft and sweet but quickly warmed to a hotter, more tangled embrace. Killian pulled back, his breath shaky and chuckled low.

"The tour's not over yet, love." He extended his hand again and led her out another of the doorways into what would be the backyard of the house. All around them were bunches of flowers now, that Killian informed her were the blue prints for a garden so that each year, when the winter snows melted away, she would have a glorious amount of blossoms around her in each direction.

"What's that, a shed?" Emma asked about a rectangle back over near one of the few trees.

"It's a tree house, love." Emma's face lit up in a big smile.

"The kids will love that." She looked back to where Killian was standing, only to see him down on one knee. Emma's heart thumped loudly in her chest. This was the moment, and the overwhelming joy at its being here was too much for her. She smiled wide and let out a laugh that flirted so closely with a giggle, that she couldn't believe the sound had come from her. Killian's only response was a hopeful smile of his own before he spoke.

"Emma Swan, will you marry me?" He popped open the little black box to reveal a gorgeous yellow diamond set on a white gold band. "Sorry, that just popped out, I was going to say a lot more than that –" She bent down so she was with him near the ground and kissed him surely, stopping the worried rambling.

"Yes, Killian I will marry you." They were up in an instant slipping the ring on her finger so quickly she barely saw it, before pulling her in for a fiercely passionate kiss. After a moment, though, Emma heard something – wait, was that cheering?

Pulling back from Killian, Emma looked to the source of the sound and found not only her three best friends and their beaus, but Henry and little Luna all loudly applauding the scene before them.

"We had an audience?" Emma laughed low as she waved at them. Killian nodded, not letting her go from his embrace. He couldn't contain the overwhelming happiness at her having said yes.

"Yes, love. Seems only right, as they are family." Emma nodded as said family was fast descending upon them, heaping on their congratulations in varying ways. Henry was first of course, bringing with him that boundless energy and childish wonder.

"So I get to have a Dad now?" The question hung in the air for only a moment, as Emma looked at Killian who was waiting for her permission. When she gave a slight nod he directed his attention to Henry.

"Aye, lad. If you'll have me." Henry ran in for a big hug to Killian, and now the tears finally fell onto Emma's cheeks. Henry was hugging her next and happily chatting about how he couldn't wait for their cool house on the fairy hill and the little brothers and sisters to teach everything too. He kind of got lost in his own musings and his own imagination, and he and Luna made their way to the flower hill to get lost in his visions for his new life. Emma smiled at him happily as her friends came forward.

"Oh, Emma. It was so beautiful!" Mary Margaret was crying harder than Emma had been and that pulled a throaty laugh from the blonde.

"It was, wasn't it?" Belle nodded and glanced at Killian.

"I'm going to have to talk to him about stealing that for one of my books. I already asked David about his – at this point, there's enough romance in the air to never hit writer's block again." Emma smiled at that.

"You know, I think your engagement was just about perfect too, though." Belle smiled at that and looked over to Will who was ribbing Killian about some element or other.

"Thank you, Ruby." Emma said the words much to the surprise of her friend.

"For what?"

"For following your heart with Liam, for bringing them here, and for not saying 'I told you so' when everything went exactly according to your plan." Ruby pulled Emma in for a hug and laughed.

"All these years we thought it was Mary Margaret with that particular gift. Now we know better." Ruby's self assured statement had all the friends laughing together and Emma acknowledged that despite all the change, and all the happy chaos that had come to Storybrooke, this bond between the four friends would never waver. Killian was right, this was her family, and there was none she knew of that could possibly compare.

"Alright, psychic Ruby, what's on tap for tonight?" Belle asked.

"Anything we want."

"So… champagne and cocoa?" Emma asked. If the resounding yells of agreement were anything to go off of, that idea was a hit.

…

 _Killian_

A man had no business being as happy as Killian Jones was right now. What had begun as a magical week, had culminated into the best day of his life. Emma, his Emma, had said yes, and damn if he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

In the aftermath of the proposal, everyone had largely gone about their originally planned days, save for himself and Emma. They had continued the morning spending time with Henry, and finally getting Emma her breakfast, which she'd been denied in the rush of the morning's activities. Killian's preconception about a big kitchen for Henry was only confirmed when the lad lead them in a very complex and detailed breakfast lineup. Killian could hardly deny him, especially since Henry was so excited to have a father, and somehow had found Killian worthy enough for the title. It was something he'd never expected, and something Emma admitted she'd never even hoped for, but because she was so sure that Henry loved Killian too, it made her own faith in them all the stronger.

Henry's enthusiasm changed course after the food was made though, and he suddenly had it in his head that he wanted to tell everyone in Storybrooke the good news. He pleaded with Emma to go to Grace's house so they could ride their bikes to the town diner and tell all the town gossips.

'Kid, why walk into the belly of the beast like that when you could spend a day hanging with your friend?' Henry had given his mother a look that very clearly depicted he thought her question foolish.

'Because everyone likes a good story Mom, and this one's almost like a fairytale.' Killian had wrapped his arms around Emma and whispered about how it fit, because they were definitely going to find their happily ever after together. With that, Emma had given her son her approval, and Henry had been off on his new quest as the unofficial town crier.

Left alone to their own devices in the house, Killian and Emma had filled most of the rest of the day with enjoying their own personal happiness… _alone_. Thinking back on the afternoon with Emma set Killian's blood humming once more with a possessive sort of glee. She was his as he was hers and every day could posses the same sort of spark as long as she was near and that held true.

All day, he'd been walking around with this incredible warmth resounding in his chest, and it never wavered. He couldn't stop taking stock of how good things truly were, and now, as the group sat around in the living room in front of a roaring fire, it was the love in his heart that kept him warmer than the embers before them.

"You know what's a really good problem to have?" Ruby asked out loud, "Wanting more cocoa, knowing there's at least a years supply in the kitchen, and just having to get up to go get more. The only thing between me and more chocolate happiness is my own laziness." Killian felt Emma's rumbled laugh in reply against his chest and smiled into her golden locks as Liam got up and kissed his wife surely.

"I am at your service my love. Anyone else?" The three other women all raised their hands happily and Killian removed himself from his spot with Emma to help his brother, as did Dave. Will was happily nestled in with Belle, and gave absolutely no indication of wanting to remove himself. Typical Scarlet.

"It does me proud to see you so happy, brother." Liam said once they were out of earshot of the others. "And you too, Dave."

"You're just happy to have a little back up. Four woman versus one Liam, the odds would never be in your favor." Killian's jest had his brother laughing.

"That too. Little did I know that dragging you all out here would result in three proposals, two of which put my own to shame."

"Is that a little bit of insecurity?" Dave quipped and Liam shook his head.

"My _wife_ seems to have no complaints, Nolan. So until you make an honest woman of Mary Margaret, I still win."

"You realize it's not a competition, right?" David asked.

"It kind of is, actually." This came from Will who brought his and Belle's empty cups and cleaned them out in the sink. "Realistically my Belle is going to end up writing about these somehow, and then the world will decide a winner. Just human nature." Killian scoffed at that, and made eye contact with Emma through the open doorway to the living room. He didn't give a damn about winning the story, all he cared about was winning Emma's heart and her trust, which he already had.

"So sad for her that she ended up with the dud then," Liam retorted to Will who merely grinned.

"My moment will come, Jones. Just you wait." The milk was steaming at this point and Liam was mixing the cocoa. Killian grabbed the cinnamon and the whipped cream, finishing up the drinks to the specifications of the women in this house. The ratio had to be just so, and he knew better at this point than to come between any of them and their cocoa. Just as he was about to bring Emma hers out, the front door flew open and in walked Robin, who had been largely running on his own for the past few days. Or, well, not fully alone. Her Majesty Regina Mills had been by his side as often as Robin could tear her away from her work.

"She has got to be the most stubborn woman on the planet." Robin bellowed into the house as he made his way to the kitchen and saw his mates.

"I take it the Queen has no interest in crossing the pond?" Robin huffed out his breath as he sat down on a stool at the island.

"No she most certainly does not. Truth be told, I don't even know if she's interested in anything lasting longer than this week. The woman is so set in her ways." Robin was practically pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Oh come now, Locksley, admit that you love it. She gets under your skin and more than that she tells you no. How often has that happened in your charmed life as a non-starving artist?"

"It's never bloody happened, so of course it finally would with a woman I'm crazy over."

"Just wait her out," David said, like it was the most natural thing in the world. "It's not like you couldn't design remotely. I noticed a studio space over the storefront I was thinking of renting out for my new offices. Put down some roots and show her you're in this for the long haul." Robin considered this new bit of advice and a smile broke out across his face.

"That just might work. But could I really live in _Montana_ forever?"

"Hey, we heard that!" Ruby's call from the living room had Robin's face going red.

"Thanks for the heads up, mates." Killian laughed at that, but noted that Emma was getting up and moving towards the stairs.

"Everything alright, love?" Emma smiled.

"Yeah, I just want to check in on Henry. Make sure he didn't wake up." The fact that it was Robin who might have done it was left unsaid, but Killian nodded his understanding.

"Care for some company?"

"Sure." Emma extended her hand, and the cocoa for a moment was forgotten as they went to check on the lad. Henry slept soundly and Killian watched as Emma leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. At that he shuffled slightly and spoke, only half awake.

"Love you, Mom. Love you, Dad." Killian's heart clutched in his chest at the words and Emma came back to hold his hand.

"Love you too, Captain Henry." They set back off downstairs, and Killian procured Emma her cocoa as they returned to their spot on the couch. Emma leaned her head against Killian's shoulder and gave a happy little sigh. Sometime later, after some more stories and laughter with their friends Emma looked up at him and whispered.

"Today was a good day." Killian smiled at that.

"It was indeed, love." Emma glanced at the clock, reading that it was 11:05 and turned back to Killian.

"The day's not over yet, I think we could make it perfect." Killian's brow rose in questioning. "Play along, alright?" Then Emma turned to her friends and made an excuse about being exhausted and needing to be up early. Killian understood her game then, following her lead though he knew no one was convinced that there was any really pressing need for sleep. He didn't care though. All that mattered was getting Emma alone again.

"How long is it going to take to build the house?" Emma asked, curious as they walked up the stairs.

"A few months, give or take. I spoke to a contractor in the town over from here since David beat me to the only one in town."

"The sooner the better," Emma said as she closed the bedroom door behind them and immediately started peeling off her clothing. Despite the hours they'd spent in seclusion earlier, the sight of Emma before him had him hard and wanting. He moved forward, boxing her in against the door and stilling her hands once she'd removed her sweater and jeans.

"As your fiancé, I must implore you to let me strip the rest for you, love." He watched her green eyes darken with the heat of her arousal, and heard the click of the lock on her door. His hands came to her stomach and her hip and moved along, watching the shiver of delight spread through her. He heard a breathy little sigh escape her and he smiled.

"We have a special situation tonight, love. I need you to tell me everything you need, while being quiet. We wouldn't want anyone to overhear." He traced the cup of her black silk bra along the edge, and when she nodded, he deftly unclasped it at the back. "That's a good girl." He brought them over to the bed, and laid her back on the bed, moving over her gorgeous body with his eyes.

She was a vision, a goddess, and he let her know that as he came above her, kissing her. He started at her lips, moved down to her jaw, her neck, the valley of her breasts, before finally pulling a nipple into her mouth. At the action she let out a soft cry and he pulled back, shaking his head. Immediately she understood the problem and her hand came over her own mouth, to muffle the cries. He grinned against the needy bud and sucked as his hand came up to toy with the other. Emma writhed against him, but she kept quieter. He rewarded her by trailing his other hand down to circle her clit. She was already wet through her panties and it took very little, just a series of swirls and the right amount of pressure to have her coming on his hand.

"Though I miss your sounds of pleasure, love, I have to admit keeping you quiet has you all the more worked up." Emma's breathing was heavy as she came down from her release and the lusty look she gave him, had him wanting inside her right now, but he couldn't pass up the chance to bring her more pleasure. Instead of moving up, he kissed further down until he came to see her waiting heat, slick with her arousal.

" _Killian_ , please," she pleaded softly, and that was all it took for him to dive head first into a series of lick and sucks that returned Emma to the needy, wanting siren that she always was in their bed. _Their_ bed – the thought came to him in a flash, there would be no need for sneaking out or pretending that they didn't share this. The realization turned the fire inside him hotter, and had him relentlessly working towards Emma's next climax. He wanted her blissful and sated into a gorgeous sleep tonight, and he wanted to wake up with her in his arms in the light of day without a care in the world.

She shattered soon after, and then Killian came above her to give them both what they wanted most of all. With a swift thrust, he filled her and then consumed the cry from her lips with a demanding kiss. It was hard and fast, and angled exactly at the place Killian knew Emma loved him to hit deep inside. When he neared his own release, all it took as a graze of her clit with his thumb to have her clenching him tightly and her release blended with his in a flash of pleasure.

He'd accomplished his goal, to leave her satisfied, but he himself kept upright and thoughtful. He grabbed her a tee shirt and a new pair of cotton panties to wear to bed, while grabbing a shirt and boxers for himself. When he returned to her, Emma looked a little confused.

"In case Henry needs us, love." Emma smiled as she put the clothes on quickly and Killian unlocked the door. When he came back into bed, he pulled his lovely Swan into his arms and reveled in the warmth of her body intertwined with his.

"I love you," Emma murmured against his chest. "So much."

"You are the best thing in my life, Emma. I will love you forever." She was asleep only moments later, and Killian, as always, was right behind her.

 _ **Post-Note: Finally my Hope Springs engagement. I have had this baby stashed away since the first chapter, which I think I wrote right after Christmas. So glad that I got to actually write it, and excited for the next few chapters! Hope you guys enjoy!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Emma and Killian move into their dream house on the parcel of land where he proposed and they've only left themselves three weeks before the wedding for the big move. The house is big enough for the gaggle of kids that they want, and Emma needs to tell Killian that that brood is already arriving. She's pregnant. Only things don't go exactly as she plans, and her friends find out first. Will they keep the secret? Or, will their excitement get the better of them? Either way, expect fluff, smut and some adorable CS moments. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 _Emma_

Rich colors, high ceilings, lots of natural light. This house was everything that Emma could have ever dreamed of, and somehow it was real. It had taken only a few months to make Killian and her blueprints a reality, but standing in the actual home that they'd planned for was surreal. Everything had been handled and finished and painted. Now all that was left was bringing in their furniture and belongings and assorted knickknacks. Though the walls and the rooms themselves were bare, Emma imagined what they could look like in a few hours and smiled. This was going to be the perfect place to raise a family and to grow old together. It was like something out of a fairy tale, if fairytales had HGTV dream homes instead of castles.

"Three weeks, Emma, you guys really cut it close." Emma was pulled from her own internal thoughts by Mary Margaret's comments. Her pixie haired friend had a point. Emma and Killian's wedding was happening in only three weeks and that left precious little time to get everything in the house moved in and feeling like their home before then. The task before them was huge, but everyone was here to help, getting things where they needed to be and making a lot of work much more manageable.

"Maybe you guys were on to something with waiting a bit longer to get married." Belle laughed at Emma's words from behind the two of them, causing Emma to look back.

"Oh please, like she had a choice. Killian finagled a date from you within twenty-four hours and told everyone in town. And, as there's no way Mary Margaret could have put the wedding of her dreams together in only a few months, she had to wait you guys out." Emma looked at Mary Margaret and saw that was true.

"Why didn't you say anything? We could have worked something out." Mary Margaret chuckled lightly at that.

"Oh really? You think Killian would have been open to waiting a second longer to marry you?" If she was being honest with herself and her friends, Emma could never admit that she believed he would have. Killian was determined to be her husband and Henry's father. He was rushing everything, the building of the house, the wedding, the official adoption papers for Henry, and honestly, Emma loved it. She was just as impatient as he was and she loved that he was taking control to give them what they both wanted more than anything.

"It's good he didn't actually. Or I might not have fit into my dress." When Mary Margaret dropped the box she'd been carrying, and the DVDs inside all clattered to the ground, Emma realize what she had just let slipped and immediately turned to her friends urging them to keep quiet. "Shit, I wasn't supposed to say that! I haven't even told Killian yet, swear you'll keep quiet."

For a moment, Emma sincerely doubted that either woman would be able to do so, but they both gave her their word, and for Emma that was good enough.

"When are you going to tell him?" Mary Margaret asked as she hugged Emma close, trying to keep her wild amount of excitement contained.

"I was going to tell him tonight, after everyone left."

"Don't wait too late. Some of us have things to do tomorrow, and if I hear a wild cheer sounding through the woods at 2 AM I will not be happy." Belle's joke had Emma laughing somewhat anxiously.

"He is going to be happy, you know, Emma. He'll be over the moon." Emma nodded, and her hand moved to her abdomen instinctively.

"I know he will. I just have to convince him not to move the wedding to tomorrow. He's anxious enough as it is to make me Mrs. Jones. A baby on the way is only going to add fuel to the fire."

"Oh my God, you're pregnant!" Ruby whisper shouted from the doorway and the three friends spun around to her. Emma let out a relieved sigh when she saw no one else was around. "You jerk, you told them without me here?!"

"It was an accident!" Ruby was also much harder to convince to tell no one. She was apparently dying to tell Liam because she'd won a bet going between the two of them. Liam had suspected that it would be Mary Margaret to get pregnant first.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what the stakes were," Emma said and had her fears confirmed when Ruby waggled her brows at her.

"Let's just say I am in for a fantastically satisfying evening with my hubby tonight." The sounds of the guys coming into the house with the next haul of big items had the four friends congregating together. When Emma and Killian made eye contact, his eyes were shining bright, and his smile was wide and genuine. Emma felt her heart skip a beat as it always did when he looked at her with such adoration. Time hadn't dulled her reactions to him at all; instead it had only made them more intense.

"Somehow, I don't think you'll be the only one getting lucky, Ruby." Emma playfully hit Belle's arm at the whispered comment and when she looked back at Killian, his gaze was questioning, but David distracted him, pulling him into another room and Emma exhaled, happy that they hadn't been left alone. So as not to ruin the surprise and drop the news before tonight, Emma threw herself more fully into the move, and worked specifically with Henry on how he wanted his room and his stuff set up, and getting his opinions on which pictures to put where throughout the house. Her son was joyous, bouncing around the big yellow colonial style home like it was a new playground, and where he led, Luna followed, loudly and with equal exuberance.

Emma smiled at the realization that this house was never going to be noiseless. A lot of her childhood had been quiet, and when there had been sound, it was usually harsh and scary. But here, in this home, Emma knew none of that would find her. She was safe and wanted and excited for the future. As she waved goodbye to her lovely friends hours later, post dinner and dessert, she felt Killian's arms wrap around her, and his chest press against her back.

"We're finally home," she whispered as she looked out at the gravel drive where her friends were headed away.

"As long as you're by my side, that is home Emma," he murmured into her hair and she leaned back against him, loving the subtle feel of his hand tracing a swirling pattern against the inch of flesh that was exposed where her shirt had ridden up slightly.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls." He laughed heartily at that and the rumble through his chest set her skin tingling and her desire for him kicking into high gear. She knew it was just about eight thirty. Henry usually wouldn't be ready for bed yet, but it had also been a long day, perhaps they'd get lucky and he'd be tuckered out already. Any other night, it wouldn't be her wish, but right now, she needed her moment with Killian to tell him that they were going to have another child.

Emma turned in Killian's embrace, kissing him lightly on the lips, her hand coming up to graze his cheek. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips as she pulled back and she opened her eyes to find him just as content. Taking his hand, she pulled him into the living room, where she found that they had gotten lucky. Henry was asleep with his head against Luna's belly. Emma moved to get him up, but Killian held her back.

"Let me, love. Why don't you get us some cocoa, and we can talk about what's been running through that pretty head of yours all day?" He kissed her cheek before pulling a still sleepy Henry up and carrying him the stairs. Soon Henry would be too big for that, he was eleven after all, but Emma was glad that Henry had a father figure to do this even for only a little while, and she was glad that all of their future kids would too. Every child deserved a Dad who loved them, who was there for them and who cared for them. Neither she nor Killian had that, and so they were all the more determined to give it to any child of theirs. Yet, as he walked up the stairs to put their son to bed, Emma still felt the butterflies in her stomach growing more and more frenzied.

….

 _Killian_

As he made his way to the lad's room, Killian smiled down at Henry who was clinging to the last remnants of consciousness. The boy had a long day, and was such a good help through the thick of it. Killian hoped that the children he and Emma had in future learned from their elder brother. If they had a bunch of kids running around with Henry's spirit and kind heart, they would be very lucky indeed. He laid Henry in bed, glad that Emma had the sense to instruct Henry to get into PJs right after dinner, and as he tucked the boy in, Luna took her spot just at the foot of the bed.

"Goodnight, son." Killian whispered as he placed a kiss to Henry's forehead.

"Goodnight, Dad." The same happiness that came anytime Henry had called him that sparked in Killian, and he took a moment to make sure Henry was alright before shutting off the light and returning to Emma. Only as he came down the stairs, quiet as a mouse, he noticed his fiancé pacing back and forth in the living room

"There's no need to be worried, just tell him." Emma's tone had a pang of fear gripping at Killian's chest. What was it? Was Emma okay? Was she not as happy as he thought? What was wrong? The questions bombarded him and he stepped forward, voice now ridden with emotion.

"Tell me what, Emma?" She turned around, her beautiful blonde hair whipping around with her, and her green eyes were wide with nerves. He noticed her hand came up to her stomach and she looked as if she might be sick. He came forward, needing to touch her, to make sure whatever this was, she knew he would love her. He just needed her to be okay.

"I just want you to know that I didn't plan this. I thought we would have a little more time."

"Emma, love, you're killing me. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Two words. Two words was all it took to rock him to his very core and shroud the world in a blinding light. He couldn't speak for a moment, he was so overwhelmed, but when his senses returned he pulled her into his arms and twirled her around. She let out a little yelp that devolved into a giggle, and the sound was pure magic. When he set her back down, realizing maybe spinning likely wasn't good for the baby, his hand came to clutch her cheeks.

"You're pregnant?" She nodded and her eyes filled with tears as they often did when she was really and truly happy. Killian felt his own eyes grow misty at the news and he pulled her in for a kiss. She met him stroke for stroke, suck for suck and without words affirmed to him that they were in this together, and that the future they had wanted was just on the horizon. They were nearly where he'd always dreamed of being.

"So you're happy then?" She asked when she pulled back and he growled, pulling her in for another kiss. What madness was this? She had actually been nervous for his reaction, when there was nothing in the world that filled him with the same rush as the idea of Emma being his wife, her belly swelling as it held their child, and then meeting his new son or daughter and taking care of them come hell or high water.

"That would be an understatement, my love." In one swift motion, he lifted her into his arms and climbed the stairs to the second floor. Emma's cheeks were flushed, her eyes wide but trusting, and as he made their way to their room, he felt his need to show her just how pleased he was at her news. He was going to give his Emma a night of passion to rival even his best efforts, and he would not rest until she was satisfied.

"You've got that look, Killian." She whispered as he put her down, her bare feet coming to touch the hardwood flooring of their bedroom. He reached to the buttons of her blouse and undid them with deft motions. Then he placed a kiss to her lips lightly, then down her jaw and against her neck, sucking on the spot that always made her breathless.

"What look is that?" She groaned and her hands moved to the waist of his pants. She was looking for swift release, a fast coupling, but Killian had other ideas. He shook his head and removed her hands from his body.

"The one that says you're going to take your time with me and drive me crazy in the process." He chuckled low at that.

"How perceptive of you, Swan, for that's exactly my intention." She looked about to groan again, but he'd made swift work of her shirt and bra and was now toying with her nipples, which he gathered were far more sensitive than their usual awareness. She was keen for more and he was all too happy to give it to her. Her frenzied panting and little sounds of sexual frustration sent lust coursing through his veins until it got to be too much. He had mercy, reaching down to unbutton her jeans and having her step out of them to reveal that she had on more lace underneath. This time it was Killian who was groaning as he maneuvered her to sit at the edge of their bed.

"Do you like them?" Emma asked breathily.

"I did," he whispered as he knelt down and ripped the garment from her body. Her small sound of indignation was quickly replaced with a loud moan as he spread her legs and circled her clit with the pad of his thumb. "I will by you a hundred more pairs if you promise to let me rip them off you just so." Whether she realized it or not, Emma was nodding, and Killian smiled, as he watched her grow wetter and wetter for him. He inserted one finger and then two to fill her, all while keeping her clit stimulated and soon she was crying out his name, succumbing to the climax and writhing beneath his fingers.

Before she could fully recover, he kissed the inside of her thigh and felt her shiver of anticipation, then he moved his kiss to her heat and savored every suck, every stroke of his tongue within her. She was so wrapped up in the feelings, and he meticulously worked to get her flying high, just to pull back again. He wanted to draw this out, to get the need in her belly so coiled up that the eventual release would be blinding. Emma, though, had different ideas, voicing her frustration that he was taking so long. Perhaps his soon to be wife needed just one more climax to keep her happy and then leave him to his devices. He pushed her over the edge, but kept at it, this time disregarding when she pleaded for harder and faster. Finally, when he thought she may very well go mad with her lust did he give her that third release, and only then did he start to think for himself.

"You're trying to kill me." She panted, but she pulled him back with her as she lay out on the big, plush bed. She brought him down to kiss her, and he knew that she always got a keen sense of desire from tasting herself on his tongue and she began to move beneath him, her energy returning, her prowess over his own needs blossoming back to their full force. Before he could think the better of it, she'd flipped their positions, coming over to straddle him and grinning wickedly.

"You did a fair bit of teasing tonight…" she mused as she traced her delicate fingers through the hair on his chest. He swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"It had an effect on me as well, love." She lowered her gaze before gripping his cock in hand securely and pulling a grunt from him.

"I can see that. The question is, should I return to the favor? Should I bring you just to the edge only to pull back, with my hand… with my _mouth_?" He couldn't bring himself to answer, because all he wanted was her to ride him, losing herself on his dick but if he said that, he knew her well enough to know that she would choose to tease and he may never survive it. But the Gods were on his side tonight as she lined up her entrance with his aching member.

"I think I'll be a little selfish today. I am, after all, carrying your baby." He groaned low at that and slowly she sank down on him, her core a tight vice on his cock. She set a rhythm that took what she needed and that had him damn near forgetting his name and he only returned to his senses when he felt her starting to tighten around him. He took the moment to brush a finger against her clit and as her orgasm crashed over her and she gave herself completely over to him, he followed suit, knowing that wherever Emma led, he would always follow.

As they lay together in their bed, now both spent and exhausted, Killian brought her closer to him, wanting to hold her through the long dark night. He traced shapes along the bare skin of her back and watched as her breathing started to return to its normal pace.

"So, do you have a preference?" He raised a brow at her question. "About the sex of the baby?" He shook his head and his hand moved to her stomach.

"No, love. Just as long as you and they are healthy, that's all I could ever wish for." Emma smiled and nodded.

"Same. But I kind of hope it's a little boy with your hair and eyes. He'd be a real heartbreaker." Killian grinned.

"Or a little girl with her mothers golden locks and force of will."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll be twins." The thought filled Killian's heart with warmth. The more the merrier in his opinion. He had more than enough love to give any number of children, that much was certain.

"How long until we can know for sure?"

"I have a doctor's appointment next week – you'll come with me and they'll tell us then, I hope." Killian kissed the crown of her head and pulled her closer as Emma placed her hand along his chest again.

"You have made me the happiest man that has ever lived, Emma. Never forget that, for without you, my life could never be as bright or as beautiful. I will love you forever and a day." He felt her smile against his chest.

"I love you just as much. I promise I do." And that promise, filled with its truth and its light was everything that Killian needed. The rest of this, the house, the wedding, the kids – it was all a happy bonus, for as long as he had Emma, he could never be anything but content – he could never be anything but whole. As they both drifted off to sleep, the thought clung to Killian's mind and in his dreams he stood by Emma who was his wife and the mother of a small gaggle of people, and they were deeply and undeniably happy.

 _ **Post-Note: Wedding next week, but I wanted to have Emma be pregnant already because I have had a number of readers who like the whole pregnant before wedding trope. I agree, it's a pretty good one, and will likely use it in other stories too, but I hope you guys liked this chapter, and as always, thank you so much for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: This week's chapter brings us to the wedding, and though I have now written wedding scenes for a number of fics and one-shots, this is one of my favorites, if because this AU is so different than the show. I literally had to consider how Emma as a rancher from Montana would get married, and try to keep her true to character, so that was a challenge and yet still very fun. I hope you guys enjoy. Know that there will be CS smuff, friendship moments, cute Henry quotes and sappy vows that are long and romantic and the opposite of what we'd ever get on the show. Still, here's hoping!**_

 _Emma_

"Should have known I'd find you in the stables." Mary Margaret's voice came lilting through the wooden space and Emma couldn't help but smile as she brushed the hair on the rapidly growing foal. She'd been humming with excitement, and she'd needed something to take the edge off today. Since she couldn't find Killian and steal a moment of sanity with him, she'd gone with what always worked before, time with the horses. It was still as effective as ever, if a little…. _unorthodox_ for wedding morning activities.

"I take it I have to come back to reality now." Mary Margaret laughed.

"It's just another day to you isn't it?" Emma thought about that and shrugged.

"I'm going to stand up in front of people and say what I always say, just with more words, and I'm going to make a promise that I've been making to Killian every day since I told him I love him. Maybe this is the start of a happily ever after to a lot of people, but I'm starting to realize that it's already begun, and it started that first morning when I literally ran into his arms." Emma looked back up at Mary Margaret and saw her friend already wiping away tears. Emma rolled her eyes playfully as she got up and shut the enclosure door behind her.

"I'm sorry, it's just so beautiful, how you said yes. How you opened yourself to love, I never knew if you would. Neal hurt you, so much but you were brave and you leaped. You believed in something, and now you're getting married, and giving Henry a little brother or sister. It's…" Emma stepped forward and clutched her friend's hand.

"You can say it, Mary Margaret. It's like magic." Her friend's watery smile grew but then she shook her head and tried to pull herself back together.

"Well, magical it might be, but we are not magic, and you have to get ready." With a laugh, Emma allowed herself to be corralled out of the stables and back to the big house where she'd be getting ready. Killian and the guys had staked a claim over the new one, so instead of being there Emma made her way back up to the first room she'd had at Hope Springs. Mary Margaret left for a moment to find Belle and Ruby, and Emma took a few minutes to remember what it was like to be here, to be the woman who was trying to raise a son alone and convince herself that her life was complete. She hadn't really realized what was missing, because she hadn't understood that love could be real and healthy. Now she knew, and now she shuddered to think what it would be like if she had to go back to who she was.

Laid out on the bed that she'd left behind in the big house was Emma's wedding gown, composed of beautiful white with lace sleeves and enough of a skirt to still feel like Montana. She ran a finger over the soft material and marveled again at having been able to find it. She'd seen it during a day trip to Billings in a bridal shop she had wanted nothing to do with. Truth was, the whole wedding dress shopping experience was something she'd had no interest in, but this was the first dress she'd seen and she'd known right then. It fit her to perfection thankfully, despite the baby who was already on the way, and it was something that someday she hoped to pass on to a daughter of her own. She smiled as a hand came back to her belly, where Emma was convinced a little girl was growing. The sex wouldn't be conclusively discovered for a few weeks yet, but Emma had no doubts. It was another one of those inexplicable feelings that she had, and she knew better than to doubt them, for they'd gotten her to this happy day and this wonderful life.

"Not gonna cry on us are you, Ems?" Ruby's sarcastic comment from the door way pulled Emma from her daze and she threw a glance to her friend portraying _'as if'_ without words. "Didn't think so. Now let's get moving, we've gotta get you married."

There was an emotional undercurrent today much like there had been when Ruby was getting married. It was another major pinpoint, not just in Emma's life, but in the lives of all four women. These weddings brought new members into the inner sanctum. Where for so long it had been the four of them and Henry against the world, now there were more people, people who each of them could count on for anything, and who wanted the best for them. For a girl who had grown up feeling all alone, it was heady to know that she now had such a large team and that the team was growing and evolving. More than once during the process of getting ready, Emma felt tears sting at her eyes, but she held them back.

Some time later, when Emma was in her dress, her hair falling down around her shoulders in soft curls, and the others were all ready in their light pink bridesmaids dresses, a knock sounded at the door. It was Henry, again looking so grown up in his tuxedo, and the sight of him had Emma's throat closing and her chest clutching tightly.

"You look beautiful, Mom." He said before coming to give her a huge hug. Emma held him tight, part of her never wanting to let go. He was growing too quickly, it was like she'd blinked and he was this little man ending his tryst with boyhood. She wanted it to stall, wanted time to stop, but at the same time, she didn't. Seeing her son grow up was a privilege, watching him find himself a little more every day was a blessing, and it was one that would give her joy all the days of her life.

"Thanks, kid. You don't look so bad yourself." He grinned at that, and Emma watched him scratch behind his ear in that same way that Killian always did when he felt a little too on display. Another flutter came to her stomach as she realized how much Killian's presence was already improving things. Henry had a father, a real Dad in Killian and he was getting to have all the things he had so long missed out on.

"Excited to score another parent today, Henry?" Belle asked jovially and Henry nodded but looked thoughtfully between Ruby, Belle and Mary Margaret.

"I've always wanted a Dad, but in every way that mattered, I already had four parents, and you guys were the best family I could have ever asked for." He hugged all of them and Emma watched as her friends reacted to his words. Each of them grappled with a range of emotions, a little shock, a little confusion, and a whole lot of love. Henry was right after all. All of these women had let the little boy into their hearts and lives so fully. They would have done anything to keep him safe and happy, but that Henry knew that, that he could see that was a beautiful thing. She was so proud of her son, and happy that after all this time, he knew he'd been deeply cared for. Now Emma couldn't hold back the tears, as one slipped down her cheek.

"Happy tears?" Henry asked and Emma nodded.

"The happiest." Henry smiled once more and extended his arm. Emma took it gladly and looked back at her friends who were all openly crying, some (Mary Margaret) louder than the others. Still, it was time to be going, they had a very important event to attend, after all.

They made their way down the stairs and outside of the house into the beautiful day, heading towards the path that led to their home. It had been trimmed back by Regina and her crew, the former of whom had taken on this wedding as one of her last jobs in Storybrooke, for after lots of convincing, and proving that he was willing to do whatever it took to be with her, Regina had finally given into love, and was braving the wilds of Dublin with Robin. What the city lacked in coyotes and mountain lions, it would no doubt make up for with other kinds of trouble. Still, Emma was thankful that Regina had agreed to help in the midst of uprooting her life.

As she walked through the path, following a trail of flower petals, Emma could hear the soft intones of string instruments in the distance. It made the trail she'd come to know so well over the past few years almost otherworldly. With the way the light cast through the leaves, and the light breeze that carried the soothing music, Emma felt lighter yet filled with strength. She was moving towards her future on a beautiful path, and what lay ahead was all the more glorious.

Soon enough, they arrived at the corner just beside the aisle, and one by one Belle, Ruby and Mary Margaret made their way, until it was just Emma and Henry left. As Emma was about to move, Henry gripped her arm just a little tighter. She looked at him for what was causing it.

"I get to have a Dad today, and you get to marry him." Emma laughed at that, though it sounded throatier than it would if she wasn't so congested with emotions. They made their way step by step down the aisle towards Killian and as soon as their eyes met, every swirl of feeling in Emma's gut melted away. Now there was only certainty and so much love she might burst. When Henry left to stand by Killian's side, and Emma placed her hands in Killian's she saw the whole road before them and couldn't help but smile.

"I love you." She said as the music was settling down.

"And I love you, Emma." With her piece spoken early, she turned to face the pastor and get herself hitched.

…

 _Killian_

Watching Emma walk down that aisle today had been the single greatest moment of his life, right up until she'd said her vows, and said the words 'I do' to bind herself to him forever. He was walking on air, completely blissed out on all the wonder that he had in his life. As such, he was grinning like an idiot, and his brother had no problem informing him of that fact.

"I fear you'll actually hurt yourself from smiling so much, brother. Though it does me good to see you so happy." Liam patted Killian's shoulder, and the latter just went on smiling, watching as his wife currently spun around on the dance floor with Henry, sharing the young boy with Ruby, Belle and Mary Margaret.

"No man has the right to as much happiness as I have, Liam. All I can do is strive to deserve them each and every day."

"I don't think any of us will succeed in that endeavor, but we'll all try our best." David mused as he came to Killian's other side with a beer in hand for him and for Killian.

"Thanks, mate."

"We talking about our damned good luck in moving to the middle of nowhere? Because hell if I ever thought I'd find a place like this even livable." Will's smile as he looked at Belle, matched the other three friends and Killian would have remarked on the sight they must make, but Robin beat him to the punch.

"This is exactly the reason I need to get out of this place. All this joy and clean air is slowly killing me."

"Your artistic manifest destiny is to live in dark, dirty cities and to feel only despair?" Liam joked.

"Fuck no. I am bringing the world's best woman with me to my home, where I plan to have a pint a day spend frivolous amounts of money on whatever I want, and pass people I never have to see again happily." Killian laughed at that, knowing that that last part was a particular inducement for Robin. See, as the new beau of a woman who was largely disliked but tolerated for her skill set, Robin had faced a slew of constant questions like _'how did you do it?'_ and _'are you a saint?_ ' and _'do you anticipate developing a drinking problem to cope?'_ That last question actually came from Mary Margaret as a joke, because even though she would never be warm with Regina, she had now passed her open hostility with her. There was now an understanding and respect, even if there would never be friendship, and so it was good that Robin and Regina were moving. Now they could see them a few times a year instead of every gathering that happened at the ranch.

Just then, Emma looked back at him with a big smile and in her green eyes, he saw everything best in his life. She looked carefree and lighthearted, and he longed to kiss her upturned lips and steal her away from the festivities so they could return to the house and finally be alone. One night away from her had damn near killed him, and he'd slept for shit, but all that fatigue was completely forgotten when in her presence. Needless to say when she waved him over, he moved instantly to follow the command.

"You know you don't have to watch me from afar all night." Emma teased as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck for a dance.

"I let you have one song with your friends and our son and you call it all night?" Emma giggled, the laughter light and bubbly and a warm caress to Killian's heart.

"Your voice does this thing when I tease you, your accent gets a little thicker." Understanding dawned on Killian.

"So you tease me so mercilessly for the tone of my voice, love?" She shook her head and bit her lip.

"Not exactly. I tease you because you need someone to keep your feet on the ground. It's just a happy bonus that your accent gets me all hot and bothered." He growled at that and pulled her closer, and Emma laughed once more. "I love that sound too."

"I love everything about you, Emma. I'm a fan of every part of you." Her hand came to cup his cheek and she pulled him in for a kiss, sadly too short for his liking, but he would wait an eternity for his Swan. What was another hour?

"Henry and Grace asked for one more song from Jefferson before he takes them back to his house." Killian followed Emma's gaze to where the young duo was dancing happily as they talked about whatever shared interest caught their fancy tonight.

"Maybe someday we'll be at their wedding." Emma shook her head at Killian and looked back at him.

"They're still kids. I can't even contemplate him starting middle school, never mind him marrying." Killian chuckled low at that.

"Fair enough love. Besides, there's only one marriage we need focus on now." With that, Killian spun Emma around, and the two enjoyed the remainder of the song. Yet, when Henry had left with Grace and Jefferson, Killian could tell that Emma's desire to wait for the end of the party was tested.

"You know, if I give the signal, all of these people would be gone in three minutes tops." Killian didn't quite understand how that was possible, but he nodded and watched as Emma whistled at Ruby and made a sign to get lost. Ruby then tugged Liam down and whispered something in his ear causing his brother to bellow to the guests.

"Alright, party's over. Grab some cake and get lost, everybody." For a moment, some of the guests thought it was a joke, but then Liam and Ruby were actually leading people back to their cars in the far field and on the other side of the house and Emma ducked her face into Killian's chest.

"Funny how my brother can be so well liked when he makes a habit of treating people this way. I'd say the town looks at him with equal parts fear and love." Emma laughed and the sound started a buzzing near his chest. Still, polite or not to kick their guests out like this, Killian was entirely too excited to have his wife alone that he wouldn't dare interrupt his brother's methods.

"They're all gone." Emma said just minutes later and she ran a hand across his chest. "Finally I have you to myself." Killian felt heat surging through him at that fact and the lust that clung to her words. Wordlessly he picked Emma up into her arms, and carried her into the house, with one thought it mind, get them to their bedroom and give Emma the most memorable night of her life. He seemed to be doing well so far if the fire in her eyes was any indication.

"Like what you see, love?"

"My husband is devilishly handsome." Killian groaned as she ran her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck, needing to get her there faster.

"And my wife is a bloody temptation that I can never deny." As he placed her down to stand in their room, Emma raised a brow.

"You want to try to deny me?" She seemed almost angry, and Killian was so lost in needing her, he couldn't tell if she was teasing. He ran his hand through his hair now slightly on edge.

"Absolutely not, I just meant that you're everything. I never want to be without you." Emma smiled, and now Killian could tell she'd been playing. She came forward and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Flustered confessions like that are another thing I love about you." Killian sighed as he felt her hands make contact with his chest, and push the shirt off his shoulders. She moved to his pants now, making very quick work of stripping him from his suit, and leaving him craving her out of her dress. He turned her around and kissed her neck, then her shoulder and as each new inch of skin was revealed as he untied her dress, he kissed that too. He was trying his damndest to go slow, but Emma's purr of satisfaction and her shifts against him had his control tested in every way. When the dress was finally gone though, he looked at Emma nearly unable to speak.

"Mrs. Jones, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld." Emma smiled at him.

"Did you just use a movie quote on our wedding night?" Killian growled low as he ran his hands across her body, his fingers pushing past the barely there silk panties she'd been wearing under her dress.

"Not just any movie, love, your favorite." Emma sighed as she leaned her head back against him and opened her legs wider for his fingers to have better access to her.

"You're going to torture me with pleasure tonight aren't you?" He grinned and brought his mouth down to her ear to whisper back.

"Don't I do that every night?" She groaned as he added a bit of pressure to her clit and inserted a second finger into her waiting heat.

"Yes, but sometimes you go fast. And right now, you're slowly killing me." He brought the lobe of her ear in for a gentle nip that he timed with another swirl against her needy bud and Emma moaned.

"We only have one wedding night, love. You don't want slow and sweet seduction?" She shook her head.

"I want all of you right now. We have all night for slow, but I missed you." Her words clutched at his chest and he was powerless to do anything but fulfill her wishes. Moving faster, using his knowledge of her body and her desires to bring her closer to the edge, Killian relished every spasm as she came from his hand and then twirled her back around to their bed, seating her on the edge and kneeling before her.

"Killian, I want you- oh God." Killian had kissed her through her panties and was now removing them as he grinned up at her.

"I'll give you fast, Emma, but I won't be inside of you until you come for me again, are we understood?" Emma nodded as her eyes grew wider.

"Compromise is the foundation of marriage right?" Killian set his mouth at her waiting core, and gone was any thought on the matter from his lovely Swan, for he had her writhing with pleasure underneath his tongue. Feeling her wetness and watching her clutch at the blankets on the bed for some kind of support, set him on fire, and had him nipping and sucking at just the right beats to have her mindless with pleasure and eventually thrown into the grips of another crushing climax. As Emma came back to herself though, Killian kissed her lips gently.

"The foundation of this marriage is love, and an undeniable belief that you are the best part of me. I will love you forever and then some, and nothing can ever change that." Emma ran a hand across his jaw and smiled at him, some unshed tears in her eyes.

"I love you too and I always will." With that, Killian stripped her of the strapless bra she'd been wearing, one hand working her breast as she laid back, her hair falling around the pillow and her eyes glowing with love for him. Unable to hold back any longer, Killian brought his aching cock to her entrance and thrust in, needing to claim her as his and remind her that he was the only one who could make her feel this way.

"You're mine Emma," he said as he bit bottom lip playfully, pulling a soft cry from Emma.

"Yours always. Just like you're mine." Her affirmation broke the last strand of control he had and finding their rhythm, Killian built them both towards their mutual release, and feeling her clench around him and pulling him to light was the best way to cement what they'd both been saying all day – this love between them was forever and made to last. They were together, wrapped up in each other in the bed that they shared, and Killian felt so elated, he could hardly stand it. The smile that had been on his face all day had returned full force, and he tried to memorize everything about this day, this moment and this woman.

"Killian, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, love."

"Can you say your vows again?" Killian smiled as he held Emma close and reiterated the words he'd said that afternoon.

"Emma, you are the piece of me that's been missing all my life, and with you here beside me, I can be the man I always hoped to be. Your strength inspires me, your fire keeps me going, your beauty knows no equal, and your spirit calls to mine in a way that tells me we were made to be together. Not a day will go by when I don't love you, when I don't look at you and say, you are my forever, my light in the darkness, the beacon of hope in my life. I stand before you ready for the journey ahead, centered in the knowledge that we have a world of possibility at our feet. Where you go, I will always follow. I vow to find you in the moments that you need me, to show you love and keep your trust at every turn, and to do everything in my power to make your life, and the lives of children the best that that they can be." Emma snuggled closer into his chest, her breath coming out as warm whispers against his skin. "Your turn love," he pushed and she gladly complied.

"Killian, before you I was wary and afraid. Love had always hurt me, always taken from me pieces that I thought were gone forever. It was only through my son, and the friends who became my family, that I knew love could be beautiful. Still I never thought I would find a man to be apart of my world, a man who could see the real me and choose to stay, who could break down the walls and show me that he could be trusted. You are that man, and the day we met, something inside me clicked. It was understanding that even for a girl like me, a girl who was still a little broken, and too scared to leap, there could be love. You showed me the way, and you did it with patience and all your roguish charm. But mostly you did it just by being you, just by being a man who is honorable and kind, who is handsome and strong, and who never lets me down. I look at you and I see a future, a happy one where the sky is the limit, and where love is enough to hold us together, to get us through whatever comes our way. I vow to always let you in, and to fight for us, because what we have is more than good, it's the dream I always wished for but never thought I could have. With you, I have everything, and I will never let you go."

The words passed between them restored any fatigue that might have clung to them after their long day. All that mattered was keeping that connection and finding another release for the swirl of emotions that both Emma and Killian were consumed by. They spent the night much in the same way, torn between their words and their actions, and hours later, when they both finally succumbed to sleep, they found that the sweetest dream of all was the one they were living together as man and wife.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it, the Hope Springs wedding has come and gone, and left me with so many feels. As the FIRST multi-chapter fic I ever wrote, it has a special place in my heart, and though there are a few chapters left, this felt like a big moment that I've been building towards for months. I want to thank all of you guys for reading, as this is definitely one of my more low-key stories. All of your support and continued comments has made this a special journey, and I just need to say how much I appreciate it! Until next time!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: This chapter picks up nearly ten years after the start of this story. My intention is to give you all a look into the lives of these characters once they've been together for a while, they have their kids and their futures are more set in stone. Starts with Killian and moves through each of the women in the story, ending with Emma. It's just one day in their lives, but I will say, that there is a lot of Killian and Emma even in the sections that are the POV of other characters. That being said, hope you guys enjoy.**_

 _Killian_

"Daddy, I don't know about this." Killian looked down at his six-year-old daughter, Hope, and into her frightened green eyes. Unruly brown curls broke free from the ponytail her mother had fixed for her just an hour before, and the wind sent little ringlets springing across her cheeks. She was a perfect mix of Emma and he, unlike her siblings who were very much copies of one particular parent. Leia, who was now nine (and who owed her name to her elder brother Henry), was the spitting image of Emma, while Hunter at seven took after Killian with blue eyes and a now unruly mop of dark hair. Both Leia and Hunter were currently riding their horses, without trepidation, but today was Hope's first time testing the waters of equestrian living.

"What's worrying you princess?" Killian asked his daughter, who kept a hand near her mouth, muffling her words.

"The horsies are big." Killian looked over to the pony that Hope would be riding, and he supposed to a little girl that it would seem rather large.

"They're gentle giants, lass." Her hazel eyes looked into his, still worried.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Killian shook his head.

"Not possible, darling. Horses are very smart, just like your mother. They know who can be trusted right away. Are you a good girl, Hope?" She nodded profusely and Killian smiled. "That's right. Old Bessy here can sense that, and she will be very kind. Come, I'll show you." Bringing his daughter to Bessy, he ran a hand down the horses nose and Hope did the same. When the pony whinnied happily, Hope broke out into a grin.

"She likes me!"

 _Well of course she does,_ Killian thought, but he held back the reply as he lifted little Hope into her saddle and showed her the reigns. He would not let go today, and would focus all his attention on Hope as Emma focused on Leia and Hunter. She did splendidly, as was to be expected given who her mother was, but still, Killian had to note that his youngest took to this much faster than either of the others had. Henry to this day still wasn't particularly fond of riding, opting instead to play with the dogs as his Aunt Ruby did.

Thinking of his eldest son, Killian couldn't help but smile. He was so proud of the boy, who was now truly a man. He had just turned twenty a few months back, and was nearly finished at one of the world's premiere cooking schools in New York City. Killian had known the lad was destined for greatness, but by all accounts, Henry was doing even better than any of them had thought possible. A wiz in the kitchen, and the picture of calm under pressure, his son was slated to graduate as the top student in his class, and that always sent a surge of pride through Killian's chest. The look stayed with him as he removed Hope from the saddle and boarded Bessy in her stall once more.

"Which kid is that look for?" Emma asked as she came right next to Killian, kissing him lightly before pulling back and picking up Hope in her arms.

"Henry," Killian confessed.

"I thought so. Daddy is so proud of Henry, isn't he Hope?"

"I'm proud of Henry too, Mommy." Emma kissed her daughter at the crown of her head.

"Of course you are. We all are. But we're also so proud of you. You're already such a good rider." Hope beamed at her mother, and ducked her head into Emma's chest. Killian looked on gloriously happy and then they were joined by Hunter and Leia who were demanding a reward for Hope's first day.

"It's tradition that we get ice cream, Dad. Remember?"

"Well how could I forget, love?" He asked Leia and she shrugged in that way children of her age seemed to do.

"I don't know. You could be stupid, but you're not." Killian bit back the bark of laughter that bubbled in his chest at that.

"Leia said a bad word!" Hunter replied indignantly. There was his youngest son, always interested in justice and maintaining the rules.

"I think we all heard it. Leia, as wonderful as it is to know that you find your Dad's level of intelligence agreeable, we don't say that word, right?" Leia nodded solemnly.

"I know, sorry. Jade says it a lot though." Killian watched as Leia slapped a hand over her mouth at the outburst. "Don't tell Uncle Liam and Aunt Ruby, please!" Leia would never like to disappoint her cousin and best friend, and Killian respected that instinct.

"Don't say the word again and we won't have to. Now about that ice cream," Emma replied as they all headed to the car to go into town. This was a normal day in the life of the Jones clan, and to Killian, it was the embodiment of heaven itself.

….

 _Ruby_

At this point, Ruby would not be surprised if the _Storybrooke Scoops_ ice cream shop was solely in business thanks to her family. Seriously, between her and Liam and their daughters Jade and Amber, Emma and Killian and their gaggle, Belle and Will and their sons, and Mary Margaret and David's ever growing brood, that was enough business to keep any shop afloat. The fact that they all ended up here on almost a weekly basis during the warm season when the shop was open only made that truth more glaring.

"Are you sure you're not a witch?" Mary Margaret asked Ruby, pulling her from her reverie and Ruby knew what she meant. She was about to have a large sundae as she did each week, and yet she still had a trim figure. Even now, nearly ten years after meeting Liam, her metabolism was a hard working beast. She hoped it would never lessen, because she loved to eat, and right now, this triple chocolate monstrosity was exactly her idea of happy living.

"I wish," Jade said dramatically. "Then I'd have magic too and that would be awesome." Ruby smiled at her eldest daughter who was definitely a child of hers. She was a big personality, always craving adventure and a good story. Her younger sister, though, lacked some of that recklessness. What she had instead was smarts in spade and a big heart that she shared with everyone, especially the dogs which Ruby was still working hard to raise. Amber was her special helper with them, and it was something that they shared together.

"The world would be a scary place indeed if you had magic, my love. You and your mother would wreak havoc on our little corner of the world." If anyone but Liam had said that to Jade, her nine year old would have rolled her eyes, but both of their daughters loved their father to pieces. And how could they not? He spoiled them rotten and was fiercely protective while also being fun. He was the best Dad, and Ruby held his hand under the table, rejoicing in having found such a wonderful husband.

"But Uncle Liam, last week you said that Aunt Ruby is magic, I heard you telling Daddy that –" In an instant, Killian had covered little Hope's mouth and was whispering to his daughter softly, but Ruby could still make out the words.

"Sometimes Mommy's and Daddy's do something called exaggerating. You say one thing to make your story sound bigger and better." Hope's eyes flashed with understanding.

"Like when Uncle Will uses all those fancy words form his books?" Killian smiled.

"Kind of like that, yeah." Ruby looked from the scene before her to make eye contact with Emma who then threw a dirty look at Liam.

"Forget that there are little ears everywhere?" Emma asked and Ruby laughed, pulling her blonde friend's notice and causing a smile to break on her face as well.

"Come now, Emma, don't be mad. If anyone should be cross it's Ruby." Liam put his arm around her, and though Ruby felt the warmth of his touch and immediately felt that familiar pulse of pleasure, she feigned annoyance.

"Who says I'm not?" Liam looked so contrite in that moment as Amber laughed.

"I think you are magic, Mom. No one else can make Dad do that." Ruby smiled triumphantly.

"Rule one of being a wife, ladies. Make sure your man knows who is boss."

"Why do the girls get to be the boss?" Turner, Belle and Will's eldest asked.

"Because they're smarter. And because they yell louder." The whole table was quiet a moment at Hunter's nonchalant response before devolving into laughter. Ruby watched Killian ruffle his son's hair.

"Right you are lad. Right you are."

"You know, love… now might be a good time to announce our wonderful surprise." Liam's whisper in her ear had her brimming with excitement. The girls already knew, but the others were still in the dark. What better way to share good news than over ice cream? 

"Everybody, my lovely wife has given me leave to tell you all something very important. We are expecting a new addition to our family. And by all accounts, _he's_ going to be just as handsome as his old man." Ruby looked at her friends who were shocked and delighted at the news but watched as Hope tugged on Emma's sleeve.

"Mommy, what does addition mean?" Emma smiled.

"Aunt Ruby is having another baby, honey." Hope's eyes got wide and she turned her gaze to Ruby.

"Today?!" Ruby laughed and shook her head.

"Not today, sweetheart. But soon. In a couple of months." Hope clapped her hands that were covered in ice cream.

"Another cousin for me. That makes ten!"

"You're sure it's a boy?" David asked.

"Got the photos to prove it," Liam replied saucily.

"Good, we could use a few more." David's response caused Mary Margaret to slap his arm.

"Hey buddy, you're three for five. Not like you're losing sleep over a male heir." David pulled Mary Margaret closer and kissed her cheek.

"To the new baby!" Jade said as she raised what was left of her ice cream cone.

"To the baby!" Everyone chorused, and Ruby moved her hand over her stomach unable to stop the bit of mistiness that came to her eyes.

 _Get ready little guy, there's a whole world just dying to meet you._

…

 _Belle_

Looking around the backyard of the big house (what everyone called the original home that they had shared together) Belle felt like this must be what people meant when they said 'heaven on earth.' She was here with her best friends and their families, while her husband manned the barbeque with her son Turner watching everything to try and learn from his Dad. Carter meanwhile was just beyond them with Hunter playing some make believe game where they were pirates or warriors or something. Carter saw Belle looking at him and he waved at her and she waved back, happy to see her sons enjoying the beautiful day surrounded by family.

"So have you finished yet?" Emma asked as she came up and offered Belle a beer.

"I just sent in the final manuscript to my publisher. Should be released on time, so right around Christmas." Emma wrapped her arm around Belle's waist as they looked out at the yard filled with happy kids.

"I'm so proud of you, Belle. I don't think I say it enough, but you managed to make our fairytales the stuff of legends. You are amazing."

"Thanks, Emma. I have to admit though, I'm a little worried about when the boys are older. Might not be very fun for them to have a mom whose books run on the steamier end of the spectrum."

"Steamy?" Ruby's voice sounded from behind them as she came to stand on Belle's other side. "Honey those books are down right sinful, and let me tell you, the first one that you based on Liam and I… well lets just say my copy is well worn." Mary Margaret's groan as she stepped to the other side of Emma made Belle laugh. Of all her friends, Mary Margaret had been the most hesitant to have her story lent to an erotic novel, but the names had all been changed and Mary Margaret would do anything for Belle. That she had such good friends who were always rooting for her and supporting her, Belle could never deny. The evidence, after all, was pretty damning.

"Those books are also putting all the kids through college, so here's hoping you sell another million huh?" Emma joked, but it was true. Belle had given each couple ten percent of the profits from her books and that's how incredible the returns had been on them all. Since Belle had self-published, she had really truly made a lot of money, certainly more than she could ever spend alone.

"Amen," Mary Margaret said as she ran a hand over her very swollen abdomen. "I'm pretty sure Ava is going to Harvard someday, and that school is expensive, even with David and I both still working."

"Now I just have to find a new source of inspiration. _Montana Moments_ should end with this fourth book, but my readers may actually rebel if I don't have another next year." Belle looked around at her friends who were all now silently considering the problem in front of them – when their stories were all told, what was left? Where could Belle find a spark of inspiration that could compare with their real lives?

"These days the things that inspire me most almost always come from the kids." Mary Margaret's comment rang true, but they actually formed the beginning of a thought for Belle, though it was still too far away to really grasp onto.

"Oh my god, I mean the 'magic' conversation earlier? I simultaneously wanted to yell at Liam and Killian while I wanted to laugh at the girls' reactions. They were so funny," Ruby said.

"Oh my God that's it!" Ruby looked confused at Belle's outburst.

"You're going to write another book about my husband being super into me?" Belle shook her head.

"No – the magic they were talking about. A series about a small town in the middle of nowhere that has magic amidst a world that has none." Belle was so excited at the prospect but then backtracked. "Or does that sound crazy?"

"I think it sounds awesome! And you could have Will help you with research." Belle blushed at that and Ruby laughed.

"You guys are so perfect together. My little book worm nymphos." Belle scoffed at that.

"I hardly think wanting to have sex with my husband makes me a nympho."

"Words I can never un-hear." Killian's appearance behind them had the women all turning. "I've been sent to inform you that dinner is nearly done." Belle watched Killian extend his arm to Emma who took it gladly and kissed her husbands cheek before looking back at her friends.

"Come on, or they'll be no food yet. He may only be seven, but Hunter already has the appetite of a sixteen year old." As they made their way to the picnic tables that had been set by the older girls, Belle was reunited once more with Will and accepted his quick kiss and offering of food.

"For my lady," he said teasingly.

"The girls helped me come up with a new book." Will's delight at her confession made Belle's happiness at the breakthrough grow stronger.

"That's fantastic, Belle. What, pray tell, is it about?" She ran her hand along his arm as they took their seats.

"It's still a work in progress. But I'll have to do a lot of late night searching through the stacks, maybe make a couple of trips to school with you." The heat in her husband's eyes at the words made Belle's pulse pick up, but the moment was put on hold when her sons both asked why Dad hadn't gotten them their food.

"You are your father's sons, you know that?" Belle chastised playfully. "I bet if I let you wait another second you'd have stolen off your cousin's plate." At that Turner actually turned red and pulled a roll from his pocket putting it back in front of Hunter.

"Sorry, Mum." Turner said as Will laughed. Belle slapped his arm once more.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Hunter." Turner did, but Hunter was uninterested with the thievery.

"It's alright. I already grabbed extra from the kitchen." Well, at least the banditry wasn't just in their immediate family. That was enough to settle Belle's apprehensions and her attention returned to the feast before them and the happy hum of contentment that settled upon the whole group.

…..

 _Mary Margaret_

"It's a beautiful night tonight." David said as he reached for Mary Margaret's hand on their walk from the big house over to the clinic. Typically they wouldn't be out this late with the kids, but tonight was a special occasion, and Emma and Killian and their family were coming with them for the late night visit to her place of work.

"Every night is a beautiful night in Montana. And yes I know how cheesy that sounds." David wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled.

"I like how cheesy you are. It's one of your best qualities." Mary Margaret arched a brow at him.

"You're just trying to make up for that 'we need more men' comment from before." David pretended to be shocked as their daughter Ava came to grab Mary Margaret's other hand.

"Mom, when can we tell Leia about the puppy?" she whispered.

"Just one more minute. When we get inside those doors and to the backroom where they are, you can have the honors okay?" Ava looked positively joyful to have the distinction, and Mary Margaret was delighted to see her daughter so happy. Sometimes it was hard to be the oldest child in a group that kept getting bigger, but Ava handled it with grace. Mary Margaret could not have been more proud.

"Last time we were here, Mr. Neville had a belly ache." Hope said mater of factly and Mary Margaret looked to where Killian was carrying her on his shoulders. The little girl's hair was everywhere, any band that had been tying it back long gone at this point. "Then Aunty Mary Margaret made him all better with medicine. Does Mr. Neville have another belly ache?"

"No, love. Neville is just fine. We're here to start another adventure."

"Adventure?!" All Mary Margaret's sons needed was a hint of activity with their Uncle Killian to be excited. Both Ryder and Jason (who were identical twins that looked little carbon copies of David), had a love for Killian that couldn't be compared. While they would always love Liam and Will too, there was just something about Killian that made them excited. It must have been something else they'd learned from David, who after all this time took no pains to hide who his best friend was.

"Aye lads, adventure. But today's Captain is your mother, so best behavior." Ryder and Jason glanced at Mary Margaret questioningly and when she gave them a subtle nod they broke out into grins.

"Cool!" They'd finally made it to the clinic and when they were all inside, Mary Margaret led them to the back room. There, waiting for them all to arrive was a litter of puppies that had just reached ten weeks old. Their mother was a Golden Retriever who had been brought in a stray with a complication in her pregnancy. Now she was much better, and her puppies, of which there were five, were ready for good homes. One of those homes would be with Mary Margaret and David, while the other would be with Emma and Killian.

"Puppies!" All of the kids yelled at the same time as they made their way to the yippy little critters who had their tales wagging and slobber dribbling down their chins. It was a lovely sight, and Mary Margaret couldn't help the tears that fell past her cheeks.

"Happy Mom moment, or baby hormones?" Emma asked.

"Both," Mary Margaret and David answered at the same time. The kids enjoyed their moment, as their parents watched on, but they quickly hit a snafu. Emma's children were divided. Leia and Hope had fallen in love with one of the female puppies, while Hunter was sitting with the smallest in the litter.

"Two beats one, Hunter," Leia pointed out as Hope nodded.

"Yes, see Hunter. When I put two fingers up it's more than one finger." Hunter looked at his sisters unmoved.

"I'm not leaving him." The words were so final, her nephew's loyalty was drawn so quickly that Mary Margaret couldn't help but admire him. He was a good boy with a loving heart.

"Mom?" Leia asked, not in a whiney way, but just because she believed Emma could make the best decision as their mother. Mary Margaret turned to watch Killian whisper something to Emma that she couldn't here, and Emma smiled.

"We never leave behind the people we love, kids. But two puppies means two times the work." The gleeful sounds that escaped the Jones children in that moment was like a symphony in its complexity, and when Mary Margaret looked to Ava, Ryder, Jason and her youngest Charlotte they were all confused.

"What do they think is going to happen to the other puppies? They get to find good homes too, you know." Jason made a good point.

"Well have you decided which one's new home is with us?" David asked and Ava nodded. Pointing to the one that Charlotte was trying to hold. She was still so small at only four that the ten-week-old puppy was giving her a run for her money.

"Daddy said he wants more boys, so we chose a girl." Everyone laughed at that, the kids included and Mary Margaret laid a hand on her Prince Charming's arm.

"I wonder where they learned that from," David teased.

"I wonder," Mary Margaret replied jovially.

…

 _Emma_

"Maybe we should get puppies every day. I can't remember them all getting to sleep this early." Emma said as she walked hand in hand from their kids' hallway to their own bedroom.

"That might not be our most realistic plan, but if it would make you happy love we most certainly can." Emma laughed as he closed the door behind her and then pulled her into his arms.

"I can't believe it's been almost ten years since we met." She ran a hand over Killian's jaw where he still kept the same cut of a beard all these years later. He looked pretty unchanged, and though they both had a few more worry lines on their faces, time had been good to them. Time had also been good to the attraction between them.

"I wake up every morning and expect to find that this life was all a dream, for that's what our life together is Emma, the best dream I could have ever hoped for." Emma unbuttoned the flannel shirt he was wearing slowly before pushing it off of him.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Jones." Killian growled and his hands came to reach under her cotton t-shirt, stripping her of it with a grace she herself couldn't have mustered.

"The only place I want to be is where you are beside me, _Mrs. Jones_." Emma sighed at the feeling of his hands coming to trace just under her bra, which he deftly removed, exposing her breasts for his perusal. Though her body had changed some from having the kids, the physical labor of working with the horses had kept her pretty toned, and the appreciation in Killian's eyes had Emma simmering with desire. She moved her hand to unbutton his jeans before stepping back and doing the same with hers.

"Get on that bed, cowboy." Killian raised a brow, but didn't deny her. Once naked he lay back on the bed awaiting her instructions.

"We had a big day in this house with the kids learning to ride, it only makes sense we finish the day with a ride _we're_ both already so good at." Emma kissed Killian as she straddled him and she caught a moan as it was passing her lips. While they didn't need to be silent, it would be best if her husband wasn't losing his mind with passion, and she wasn't driven to screaming his name.

Lined up above him and aching with need, Emma lowered herself inch by inch until she'd taken all of him, and felt that incredible fullness that only came when a partner was truly a perfect fit.

"Christ, Emma, nothing is ever going to compare to the feel of you." She grinned at that, and leaned back, setting a rhythm that was designed to get them both where they desperately wanted to be, over the brink and into a satisfying release. But just when she was about to crash, Killian took advantage of her lusted out brain, and flipped their positions. With a thumb across her clit, he sent her spiraling into the glow of orgasm, only to weather her release out and demand more from her.

"You tried to go too quickly tonight, my love. You know the rules." Emma gasped as he pounded into her at exactly the right angle.

"Yes I know. You have to win, and you can only win if I come more than you do." Turns out her husband was extremely competitive, and for this contest in particular, she could never deny him. Hell, by all accounts, she was the actual winner. She certainly felt that way when she shattered a second time and he followed behind her. After quickly cleaning up, unlocking the door, throwing on a t-shirt, and grabbing some boxers for Killian just in case the kids came in needing them during the night, Emma returned to the warmth of their bed, and took her spot snuggled in Killian's arms.

"Today was a good day," Emma noted and she felt Killian's smile, without needing to look to his face.

"It was indeed, Swan."

"I just wish that Henry was here."

"He'll be coming home soon enough. And you know, we could always go visit him in New York. Find a long weekend and take the kids. I'm sure they'd love to see the big apple." Emma laughed at that, both loving the idea of seeing Henry and the idea of bringing her other three along to such a big city.

"Can you imagine Hope hearing someone call it that? She'd be looking around for an apple the entire trip."

"Emma, love, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." She looked into his eyes at that, concerned with the change in his tone.

"What is it?"

"What would you say to just one more? I think Mary Margaret and David have the right idea with five." Emma should have known this was coming. Killian was great with kids, but he was a real wiz with babies, and they all loved him, no matter who they belonged to. Truth was, Emma had thought they were done with having kids, but the idea of another little boy or girl coming into the fold of their happy family was a happy consideration.

"Two of them would have to share a room," Emma said, giving the only excuse she could think of not to do it, knowing full well she wanted to even if that had to happen.

"I was thinking you might say that, so I spoke to David." Killian reached over to the nightstand on his side of the bed and brought out some blue prints for her to consider. In them, Emma saw plans for an addition, along the back of the house that would add two more rooms per floor.

"Wow, you've really put a lot of thought into this." Killian's eyes looked so hopeful and Emma couldn't hold out any longer. She kissed him lightly and whispered, "Okay, one more."

Killian immediately tightened his hold around her and started kissing her passionately, the kisses straying from her lips, down her jaw to her neck and so on until Emma understood his intentions.

"You want to start now?!" Emma asked somewhat alarmed.

"No time like the present. Besides, the sooner you get pregnant, the more likely this baby will get on with Mary Margaret and Ruby's new additions." She couldn't argue with that logic, and she definitely did not argue as Killian kissed his way down her stomach to be right where she wanted him. If memory served, trying to get pregnant in the past had always gone very well for her, because Killian's need to satisfy her only grew.

 _God I love my life,_ and with that Emma succumbed to another perfect moment, with the man who was perfect for her.

 _ **Post –Note: So this is kind of like a first epilogue, but I have one final chapter that is even a few years after this in the works. It's so bitter sweet to be letting this story end, but I think it's time, and I am happy it'll be ending with so much fluffiness as we head into the finale week. Thank you guys so much for your kind words and for following this AU. All of your feedback and support truly means the world!**_


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: Henry and Grace are getting married and Emma and Killian host the wedding at the ranch. They marvel at their good fortune and the health and happiness of Henry and their other kids. It's a short chapter, but I hope it ties up the last of the loose ends well enough for everyone's liking, as any good epilogue should. Thanks as always for reading, and hope you enjoy!**

 _5 Years Later_

 _Killian_

"Do you, Grace, take Henry to have and to hold, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" Grace, now far more grown up and looking beautiful in her late mother's wedding dress, gave a tearful nod as she replied 'I do.'

"And do you, Henry, take Grace to have and to hold, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" Henry was beaming as he made his vows, and Killian tore his gaze from his joyous son for a moment to look at his wife, who though quiet, was crying quite profusely at the scene before them. He reached in his suit pocket and handed her a handkerchief.

"And you thought I shouldn't bring this today," He loved his wife's eye roll and relished the sass she depicted, tears and all. Still as she dabbed away the tears, she leaned into Killian's embrace as they watched the pastor name Henry and Grace man and wife. This union had been a long time coming, for the two kids had known each other longer than even Emma and Killian had, but it had only been the last few years, when Henry had returned from his time in cooking school where a romance had blossomed. Killian hated to say he told them all so, so he didn't. There actually wasn't any need to, for Emma brought up his prediction all the time.

"I still don't know how you saw it back then," Emma said and Killian shrugged, pretending that it was something that came to him on a whim, but the truth was that he'd seen the bond between the two as one built on strength and trust. Though they were children, they were adamant that the other would always be there, and while that didn't mean it would someday turn to love, Killian had been the only one who admitted that it might.

"We couldn't have picked a better sister for the girls, though, could we?" Her comment brought Killian's attention to Leia (now fourteen) who was one of Grace's bridesmaids and Hope (nine) who had been the flower girl standing beside her. His girls were turning into real beauties just like their mother, and it was all passing so fast, but he had to admit that Grace, who by all accounts was always a member of this family, was indeed a great new addition to the Jones clan.

"We'll just have to hope that our two other boys make equally good choices." Hunter who at thirteen had already done more growing than either of his parents had ever expected, was standing with Henry as a groomsman and admiring himself in his tux. Emma always said he was just like his father, and Killian had to agree. He was very proud of the lad, just as he was proud of the youngest of the Jones children, little Sean who was currently taking a nap on his father's lap after bringing up the rings earlier.. This, Killian had come to learn over his many years of parenting, was quite common for four year olds. They were either bouncing off the walls, or falling asleep where no one would ever to think to.

"And the girls." Killian let out a low growl at the thought of his daughters marrying. He was very protective of his princesses, but he also knew, that they had the same power and strength as their mother. By the time they were Henry's age, they'd no doubt be ready to find their own happily ever afters, and Killian would have to let them do so, painful or not.

By this time, all of the wedding party had headed from the location of the ceremony in the same wild flower field where Emma and Killian had married to the segment of the yard where the reception was to be. Killian lifted a still sleeping Sean into his arms and extended his other arm to Emma, leading her to the rest of the festivities.

"Aye, and the girls. And where will that leave us, Swan? All alone in the wilds of Montana?" Emma laughed at that. He only called it the wilds when he was feeling particularly dramatic, and Emma no doubt knew that after their many years together.

"How could we ever be alone? Mary Margaret and David, Belle and Will, hell your own brother and Ruby all live within a half mile of us, literally. We haven't been alone in… hell have we ever been alone?" Killian bent his mouth down to her ear and whispered in that husky way he knew always affected his Swan.

"We have this many children, and you're claiming we've never been alone? I have living breathing proof of at least four times." Emma swatted his chest playfully and shook her head but kissed him quickly before they made their way to Henry and Grace to extend their congratulations.

"We're so happy for the both of you," Emma said as she hugged Grace and Henry and Killian watched as their son smiled happily.

"Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad." This was Killian's queue that he'd established with Emma earlier to give their gift to their son and new daughter-in-law. It appeared to be merely an envelope, until Henry and Grace opened it and both went slack jawed.

"Is this…?" Henry's voice cracked slightly with emotion as he tried to form the question, and Killian kindly put him out of the misery of finding the words.

"The deed to the house in Billings you two seemed to like just by your restaurant? Aye it is, son." In the years since Killian had left the UK, the business that he and Liam had built together was still thriving, and though they were very far removed at this point, they still had shares in the company, thus keeping them more than comfortable. It was the rationale of Emma and Killian then, that since Henry had managed to fund his own way through college, he should be given something big for his wedding.

"I don't know what to say other than I love you guys, and thank you." Killian handed Sean over to Emma who was speaking with Grace now about other matters and then hugged Henry.

"You may not be thanking us when you're having a house instead of a closet-sized apartment means your mother and siblings make that two hour drive more and more often." Henry laughed but then looked thoughtful.

"And what, you just aren't coming?" Killian shook his head.

"Nothing could keep me away, lad." With that, Killian and Emma took their leave of the newlyweds who had more guests to greet and found their spots at the family table. They were happily seated with Liam and Ruby and their kids as well, who all looked thrilled with the occasion. Everyone was chatting happily, enjoying the start of the more laid-back festivities as the kids were playing. They were also joined by some old friends who had come back from Dublin for the wedding – Robin, Regina and their three children, Diana, Ronan, and Thomas.

"You know, the kids never stop talking about this place after a visit. Somehow my three children love this place more than they love home." Robin's words as he held on to Regina and spoke with Emma and Killian were teasing, but there was something in his old friend's eyes that gave Killian pause.

"It's a magical place, I think they can sense it," Emma said with kindness in her voice. "Besides, this was their mother's home for a long time, and it's clear to see how much they love her." Regina smiled at that as she looked to her children and then back at her husband.

"You know the old saying, home is where the heart is? Well my children's hearts are here, as is my wife's, and my heart lies with them. So we're moving back." The entire party was silent at that moment, a lull hanging in the air at the announcement, until Mary Margaret of all people spoke.

"Well it's about time!" With that, everyone was giving their congratulations and celebrating with another round of drinks.

"That was a close call," Killian whispered low into Emma's ear and she nodded.

"Think we can handle this new turn of events?" Killian considered as he and Emma looked at their children who were happily interacting with Regina and Robin's kids. They all seemed happy and excited to have new friends to hold dear.

"I think we just might." He took Emma's hand in his and ran a thumb lightly across it, bringing it up for a kiss. "Now, love. Would you honor me with a dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

….

 _Emma_

 _Some day, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight_

As the words sounded through their backyard and the music played, Emma reveled in the warm feel of Killian's arms around her. Though there was so much going on around them, but here with this song, and with this man, the whole world was at peace.

"I'm guessing you put in a special request for this particular number tonight, Mr. Jones." Killian grinned in response, which as all the affirmation Emma needed to know that was true. Not that she thought Henry would ever have minded, especially since just a few feet away he was dancing with his bride to the very same song.

"The world is never cold, and I never feel low for I have you, love. You have made my life the most beautiful of stories, a gift that I get to keep each and every day. But it's a damn good song, and dancing to it with you is a favorite for me." Emma laughed at that, and let herself get lost, even just for a moment in those deep blue eyes.

"When you held me in your arms to dance on our wedding night… I don't think I ever said it out loud, but I had never known peace like that. I have never felt as truly safe as I did then. Now that feeling comes every time I'm in your arms." Killian's gaze had gone hot at the words and he pulled her in, halting their dancing for a kiss, one that was beautiful and perfect and passionate and over too soon.

"Oooh, Kissing!" Ruby's mocking tone had Emma rolling her eyes in her head.

"Mom, Dad, really?!" Henry called over to them and Emma immediately stepped back and covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Killian pulled her back in his arms and wrapped her in a hug. She hid in his chest to muffle the laughter, and felt the reverberations as her husband called back to their son.

"If you and Grace are half as happy when you've been married as long as your mother and I, you'll be embarrassing your children like this too." Emma mouthed the word _'sorry'_ to Henry but she really wasn't, for Killian was right. All these years later and they were still just as in love as they always had been. Through the face of the good and the bad, their love had never waivered, doubt had never festered, and Emma had always known that she was loved and could love in return.

"You know, the rest of the world is pretty cynical about the chances of love lasting forever," Belle said from where she was dancing with Will not far away. "But there's just something about this town. It's almost like…"

"Magic!" The word had come not only from Mary Margaret, but a number of the kids who were still running about. Magic had become a favorite topic for the children of this group of friends. They loved it, in any form they chose to dream it up as.

"Magic indeed, love." Killian whispered to Emma, and she could feel a flush of excitement coursing through her. Killian broke eye contact to look over to David and Mary Margaret, asking if they would watch the kids for just a little while. "I need a moment with my wife."

Their friends of course said yes, and soon, Killian was walking Emma back around the house, to the big wrap around porch out front. Though the party was very much still going on around them, Emma noticed something that she hadn't when they'd been getting ready during the day. There, just beside the porch swing were an assortment of flowers decorated to make the white paint pop with color. It was gorgeous, taking a little piece of their usual world and making it beautiful.

"Killian, what is this?" Her husband only smiled as he led her up the stairs and poured two cups of what Emma found was cocoa from a kettle that had been set on the side table, adding just enough whipped cream and cinnamon for her liking. He then handed her a single rose from the dozens that decorated this little alcove and brought her to sit beside him on the swing.

"It's our moment alone." But how had he known that she was going to make those remarks about their limited time just the two of them? If Emma was to hazard a guess, she would suppose that her doting husband had planned this from the start, and that it was coincidence that led them to the words of earlier.

"Can I ask how you did this, or does this fall under the umbrella of magic too?" He laughed, his arm wrapping around her, his thumb tracing a soft line back and forth through the fabric of her soft pink dress. It set a hum of desire through her as she leaned in closer to him.

"Well, love, I did what any man in love should do. I thought to myself, 'how can I give my wife a gift today to soften the blow of this happy occasion?' The answer led me to this, and with some help from our friends, and from the kids here we are."

"The kids helped?" Killian nodded and put his cup of cocoa down on the table to bring his free hand to cup her cheek.

"Aye they did, love. They knew that even though you are very happy for Henry and Grace, you might be a little sad that they're all growing up so quickly." She was in a way, but not perhaps as much as she'd anticipated. Even if she felt a twinge of sadness, she mostly just felt pride. Her son had found love, and was following it wherever it led. That was to be admired and supported, especially for Henry, who had shown her and Killian nothing but those two qualities when they themselves had gotten together.

"I think of either of us, it's you who will have the hardest time saying goodbye to the way things have been." Killian looked thoughtful, and the sincerity in his eyes spoke volumes of the earnest caring he had for all of them. He and Henry were bonded, a true father and son, just as Killian was bonded with the rest of their children. Killian was just as much a protector as Emma was, just as emotionally connected to the kids, but there was always something about Killian, like he had a capacity to feel just a bit more. It was what made him such an excellent husband, and a great father.

Emma sipped at the cocoa and looked out into the parcel of land that was theirs to keep and hold dear and protect. Every day she got to be here, with him and their kids and the family of friends of that they'd chosen, was exactly what Killian had said before, a gift. Never in Emma's wildest fantasies had she ever thought happiness and love like this could exist, but it did. This was her life, her charmed, perfect, magical life.

"I love you, Killian." He kissed her lightly then but pulled back to reply.

"And I love you, Emma." There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that what he said was true and that it always would be.

"We really got our happily ever after, didn't we?"

"Aye, love. Is it everything you dreamed of?" Emma remembered being asked that very same question all those years ago by Mary Margaret, on the day they'd found out that Ruby and Liam had eloped, only this time her answer wasn't the same.

"No. It's so much more than that." And it was. It really, truly was.

Watching as the last bit of sunlight slipped behind the trees, Emma imagined the rest of her life and saw it pass in front of her eyes. Whether it was prophecy or fantasy, she couldn't say, but it was beautiful. Life continued on for Killian and Emma much the same way as the years went on. They watched their children learn and grow and become the people they'd always hoped they could be. One by one, as they went off into the world, her children made it their own, following their passions, choosing to see the good in others, and never letting fear hold them back. Emma was so proud of how brave and kind and wonderful they were, but still, as the nest emptied, she would never be alone. No, for as long as she lived and even thereafter, Emma was certain she would never be alone again, because there beside her would always be her one true love, holding her hand in his, ready for whatever came next.

 _The End_

 _ **Post-Note: It's over, and I may have gotten a little teary at that fact. This story, while fluffy as all get out, still means a lot to me in a way that none of my other stories really have. 'Hope Springs' is definitely about CS, but it's also about Emma and her friends, and the family you choose versus the family you're born with. It was about love and overcoming fear, and basically an outlet to have so many frustrations with the actual show worked out. In the end, it was a great first multi-chapter story to try and take on, and I'm proud to be completing it. I hope you guys have enjoyed! Know that your kind words have meant so much, and that I truly appreciate it. Now, on to the next story!**_


End file.
